Del Otro Lado
by Athena Weasley
Summary: Harry y Ginny son dos aurors que deben aceptar una extraña misión. Una misión que involucra vivir toda la pesadilla de Voldemort nuevamente en un mundo paralelo. Un mundo donde los Potter, Sirius, Fred, Remus y Tonks, entre otros, están vivos. Y ellos no.
1. La misión

**Disclaimer: Todo el fabuloso mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a JK Rowling.**

**Sumary: Harry y Ginny son dos aurors que deben aceptar una extraña misión. Una misión que involucra vivir toda la pesadilla de Voldemort nuevamente en un mundo paralelo. Un mundo donde los Potter, Sirius, Fred, Remus y Tonks, entre otros, están vivos. Claro, ellos no pueden revelar su identidad.  
**

**Bueno, aquí estoy con una nueva historia. Y otra con los padres de Harry. Mmmm creo que estoy obsesionada con la idea de juntarlos, pero bue... aquí va... Espero les guste!**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 1: LA MISIÓN**

**

* * *

  
**

Estaba sentado en su despacho con los pies sobre su escritorio, su mirada estaba perdida entre los retratos que se encontraban sobre las mesas. En una estaba él junto con su novia, los dos sonriendo, él la tomaba por la cintura mientras ella le pasaba los brazos a través del cuello. Cerca había otra en la que un pequeño niño con cabellos azules lo saluda con una mano y seguido otra más en donde estaba él junto a sus dos amigos en la época colegial. Algo por detrás de las otras, había una cuarta donde estaban sus padres, junto con sus dos amigos alrededor de él antes de que cumpliera el año de edad. En la última había una llena de cabezas pelirrojas, entremezclada con una pelinegra y otra castaña; todos sentados bajo un árbol cerca de un lago. Sonrió al verlas todas, cada una de ellas representaban lo más importante en su vida. Las personas que daban razón a su existencia.

Observó con atención las cinco fotografías, algunas personas estaban vivas, mientras que otras habían partido hacía tiempo. Pero todas estaban junto a él. Sonrió nostálgico y contento de pensar en todos los sacrificios que habían hecho, en todo lo que habían vivido para conseguir que los que se habían quedado pudieran disfrutar una vida tranquila y alegre.

Golpearon a la puerta sacándolo de su ensoñación, bufó, seguramente sería su jefe que venía a presentarle a su nuevo compañero, ya que hacía una semana su mejor amigo, hace tiempo devenido en cuñado, había decidido tomarse un año de licencia para ayudar en la tienda de bromas de su hermano.

- Adelante – dijo escuetamente.

Su jefe entró en el despacho. El señor Smith era una persona sumamente agradable, buen jefe y muy buen auror, sobre todo por que no lo trataba como una celebridad sino como un auror más. Para aquel hombre, Harry Potter no era el niño que vivió ni tampoco el salvador del mundo, sino que era uno de sus mejores aurors y así se lo demostraba a cada momento asignándolo a las misiones más delicadas que requerían de personas experimentadas.

- Bueno Harry, ya sabrás para que estoy aquí, traigo a tu nuevo compañero.

El joven de 22 años asintió algo molesto y ofuscado, pero trató de sonreírle a su jefe.

- Acaba de salir de la academia y me pareció que el mejor entrenamiento que podía tener era trabajar junto a uno de mis mejores aurors.

Lo que necesitaba, un inexperto. Se había acostumbrado demasiado a trabajar con Ron, desde mucho antes de que ambos se convirtieran en aurors. Ahora tenía que acostumbrarse a una persona desconocida, a la que tenía que enseñarle.

- Se lo que debes estar pensando, pero debo advertirte que es alguien con quien te gustara trabajar, ya que a pesar de haber salido recién de la academia tiene mucha experiencia en combate.

Su jefe se volteó hasta la entrada de la puerta que no había cerrado e hizo señas para que quien estuviese afuera entrase. Unos segundos después una hermosa joven de cabellos rojizos y gran sonrisa entró en la habitación.

- ¿Ginny? – balbuceó el pelinegro.

Ella asintió. Smith se despidió con un gesto gracioso y cerró la puerta detrás de si.

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? – dijo él acercándose a la muchacha.

- Desde ayer.

- ¿Y no podías habérmelo dicho? – parecía enojado, pero sus ojos demostraban otra cosa.

- Quería ver tu cara de sorpresa, además no se dio la oportunidad – puso cara de inocente.

- ¿Así que no tuviste oportunidad? – dijo el rodeándola por la cintura – haber dime en que momento no tuviste oportunidad – él simuló que estaba pensando – ¿cuándo estábamos cenando en casa? O quizás después ¿cuándo estábamos mirando esa película muggle que Hermione insistió o en que veamos? Tal vez ¿cuándo hacíamos el amor?

Ella rió mientras lo besaba dulcemente.

- Entonces ¿este es mi escritorio? – dijo caminando hasta el que se encontraba enfrente al del muchacho.

- Si, así es... – él se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

- Mmm, señor Potter, creo que estamos aquí para trabajar – dijo ella correspondiendo el abrazo, primero, y apartándolo después.

- Si, creo que tiene razón, auror Weasley – el muchacho le dio la razón, pero al mismo tiempo puso cara de no estar de acuerdo, lo cual provocó la risa de la chica.

El resto del día se la pasaron acomodando las pertenencias de la joven y hablando de cómo serán sus próximas misiones juntos, aunque Harry tenía que reconocer que hacía tiempo que no se encontraba con ningún caso muy significado. Cuando llegó la noche salieron del despacho y caminaron rumbo a las chimeneas de la planta baja.

- Amor – le dijo Harry – antes de ir a casa podríamos pasar unos momentos a la madriguera, así le contamos a tu mamá ¿te parece?

- Si, así tenemos la excusa perfecta para llegar justo a mi fiesta sorpresa.

El muchacho la miró sorprendido ¿cómo se había enterado?

- Ay Harry – dijo riendo del gesto de desconcierto de su novio – mi madre ha hecho una fiesta sorpresa para cada uno de ustedes, solo faltaba yo. Cuando tu y Ron se recibieron de aurors, cuando Hermione terminó su licenciatura en leyes mágicas, hace una semana cuando George y Ron reabrieron la tienda...

- Ya entendí, ya entendí.

* * *

El ministro de magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, estaba en su despacho caminando de un punto a otro, mientras dejaba que su respiración profunda llenara el silencio de la habitación. En la mañana había recibido la visita del director del departamento de misterios, lo que ese hombre le había contado en ese momento lo había dejado fuera de la realidad durante todo el día, había cancelado todas las citas y reuniones y no había hecho otra cosa que leer y releer los informes que el inefable le había dejado. De un momento a otro volvería, pero esta vez acompañado de alguien más, de alguien del otro lado, _"el otro lado"_ pensó irónico. Golpearon la puerta y abrió apresuradamente, el director del departamento de ministerio y el otro hombre entraron, se sorprendió grandemente al ver de quien se trataba. El hombre lo miró fijamente, mientras se retiraba la capa que ocultaba su cabeza, notando que la mirada de ese primer ministro no era otra que de sorpresa.

- Buenas noches señor ministro – dijo el director.

- Buenas noches Johnson.

- Le presento al señor Albus Dumbledore, aunque creo que no necesita presentación alguna.

* * *

Harry y Ginny llegaron a la madriguera justo a tiempo para que se apagaran las luces de todas las habitaciones, ella rió bajito y él le hizo señas de que se callara.

- Por lo menos hasta la sorprendida cuando entremos ¿si?

- Por supuesto, yo no sería capaz de arruinarle la fiesta a mi madre.

Llegaron a la puerta, la chica la abrió lentamente y llamó a su madre.

- Mamá, mamá ¿estás aquí? Hay algo que quiero contarte.

- Sorpresa... – gritaron todos los presentes al mismo tiempo que se encendían las luces.

Cada uno de los integrantes de su familia, sus cuñadas, Neville, Luna, Andrómeda y Teddy estaban reunidos en el centro de la cocina. Se le acercaron corriendo y la abrazaron felicitándola por haber terminado su carrera. Caminaron hacia la sala de estar donde se encontraban los bocadillos y las bebidas, en el centro se encontraba colgado un cartel que decía _"Felicidades Auror Ginny Weasley". _Toda la habitación estaba decorada con imágenes de su rostro sonriendo.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa alegre. Desde el inicio supo que esa fiesta la estaban preparando, pero igualmente se sintió feliz por que la hubieran querido sorprender. Su madre se veía alegre y caminaba entre todos lo invitados verificando que todo estuviera en su lugar. Miró a Harry que se encontraba con Ron y George riendo, seguramente estos les estaban comentando como había sido la primera semana de la nueva Sortilegios Weasley, en ese mismo momento Teddy atravesó corriendo todo el salón y se trepó a los brazos de su padrino que lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa. Sonrió. Luego volteó la vista hacia Hermione que hablaba muy animadamente con Luna y se las imaginó discutiendo por animales fantásticos.

- De cazadora estrella a flamante auror – dijo Neville acercándose.

- Así es.

- ¿Gran cambio eh?

- Bastante, pero no soy la única – le dijo a su amigo - ¿Cómo te está yendo con Hogwarts?

- Muy bien, es agradable ser ayudante de la profesora Sprout.

- Además siempre fuiste su preferido.

Él se sonrojó por el cumplido. Ginny lo miró sonriendo, a pesar de los años, y de todo lo que Neville había vivido, aún a veces se encontraba en el chico tímido que la había llevado al baile de navidad.

- ¿Cómo vas con Hannah?

- Excelente – Neville hizo un gesto, que Ginny reconoció inmediatamente, era el mismo que veía cuando Ron miraba a Hermione o cuando Harry la miraba a ella – este mes que llevamos de casados ha sido maravilloso.

- Me alegro por los dos.

- Ella vendrá más tarde, cuando cierren la taberna.

- ¿Cómo es vivir en Hogsmeade? – preguntó Harry acercándose con Teddy en brazos.

El niño estiró sus manos hacia la pelirroja que lo tomó inmediatamente entre sus brazos.

- Ya estás pesado, Ted, para que tía Ginny te alce.

El niño miró enojado a Ron por decir esas palabras. El pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa burlona al chico y este le sacó la lengua.

- No te preocupes, Teddy, no pesas tanto – lo cual era mentira ya que con cuatro años el niño ya era bastante grande para poder alzarlo.

Harry le acercó una silla, y ella tomó asiento agradecida por la amabilidad de su novio. Poco a poco fue rodeado por sus amigos.

- ¿Decías Harry?

- Así, Nev – por mirar a su ahijado y a su novia se había olvidado de la pregunta que le había formulado a su amigo. Miró a Ginny sentada con Teddy en brazos, y sonrió pensando en lo que iba a hacer en la mañana siguiente. Volvió su atención a Neville – Si te preguntaba como es vivir en Hogsmeade.

- Muy bueno en realidad, no tener que estar observando si hay muggles para poder sacar la varita – los otros asintieron en comprensión – Además es un buen lugar para combinar mi trabajo con el de Hannah.

- ¿Te gusta tu nuevo trabajo? – preguntó George – Es bastante diferente del anterior.

- Si, este es el que siempre quise... El otro solo fue temporal para ayudar a Kingsley.

- A pesar de que hace meses que ya no trabajas de auror, todavía sigue preguntándome si no te habrás arrepentido – rió Harry – Y encima cuando Ron decidió también abandonar, casi le agarra un ataque...

- Por eso me ofreció lo de la licencia... pero realmente no creo que vuelva – aclaró el pelirrojo abrazando a su novia, que llegaba hasta ellos junto con Luna.

- ¿Qué era eso tan interesante que hablaban ustedes dos? – preguntó Ginny a sus dos amigas.

- Luna me estaba contando sobre su última investigación – Hermione alzó las cejas mirando a Ginny, esta entendió perfectamente el gesto. Habían hablado algo más allá de animales bajo estudio – tiene un nuevo compañero biólogo.

- ¿Así? – preguntó Ginny interesada.

- Rolf Scamander – aclaró Hermione.

- ¿Scamander?... ¿Cómo el escritor de Animales Fantásticos?

- Si, Rolf es el nieto de Newt Scamander – dijo Luna mirando hacia un punto distante.

- ¿Y es lindo, Luna? – preguntó Ginny, mientras Hermione la incitaba a contestar.

Ron y Harry miraron frunciendo el seño a sus respectivas novias, mientras Neville y George se reían de los gestos que los dos amigos hacían.

* * *

Kingsley seguía mirando a Dumbledore sin dejar de expresar sorpresa en sus ojos, lo más inquietante para el ministro, era que este Albus Dumbledore también parecía traspasarlo con la mirada.

- Como verá señor – dijo el inefable – es un tema delicado, ellos están pidiendo nuestra colaboración.

- Si comprendo – dijo el moreno – entiendo el porque del pedido.

- Se dará cuenta señor ministro – habló el antiguo director de Hogwarts – para nosotros es muy importante contar con la misma ventaja que tuvieron ustedes.

- Si, entiendo su postura. Espero que pueda entender la nuestra. Esta no es una decisión que pudiera tomarse de un momento a otro. Estamos hablando de algo que nosotros creíamos realmente enterrado y en el pasado.

Dumbledore lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa de comprensión.

- Por supuesto, es perfectamente entendible que necesite tiempo para pensarlo. Creo que si yo no estuviera aquí, haciendo esto. Creería que todo es una locura.

- Gracias por su comprensión – le dijo el ministro de magia.

Albus Dumbledore se levantó de su silla dispuesto a irse. Estiró su mano para despedirse de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

- Bueno será mejor que me retire y vuelva a mi puesto. En un mes volveré por su respuesta.

- Esta bien, en un mes tendré una respuesta preparada. Sea cual sea.

* * *

Después de la cena de celebración, la pareja de novios volvió a su casa. Harry se sentó en el sillón, mientras Ginny se iba quitando los zapatos en la sala. Hacía ya un año que vivían juntos, aunque en un principio a los padres de la colorada no les había hecho mucha gracia que su hija menor se fuera a vivir con su novio sin estar casada, pero luego de muchas charlas y ayuda por parte de Ron y Hermione pudieron mudarse, mucha más de Hermione que de Ron.

- ¿Te gustó tu fiesta?

- Si fue muy linda – contesta ella parada enfrente de él.

- La organizamos juntos con tu mamá – le dijo mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la atraía hacia él.

- Entonces tengo que agradecerte – le dijo coqueta mientras se sentaba encima de él con las piernas a los costados.

El muchacho asintió. Ella lo besó suavemente en el cuello de la forma que a él le gustaba, el joven la asió fuerte contra su cuerpo mientras se impregnaba del aroma a flores que despedía su cuerpo, ese aroma que a pesar de estar juntos hace años aún lo volvía loco.

- ¿Cómo piensas agradecerme? – su voz era más baja y sensual.

- Mmm tengo una idea – dijo levantándose y tomándolo de la mano, guiándolo hacia la habitación.

Horas después, Harry tenía los ojos puestos sobre su pelirroja, ella dormía plácidamente abrazada a él con su cabeza sobre su pecho, eso lo hizo sonreír. Verla dormir era uno de los placeres más deliciosos que podía experimentar, verla dormir junto a él y con esa paz en su rostro era su recompensa por todos los años de sufrimiento que tuvo. Ella era su premio por todo el sacrificio que realizó, por todas las perdidas que tuvo. Sabía que había llegado el momento, mañana se lo diría. Pasó sus brazos a través de su cuerpo desnudo para cerrar el abrazo que ella había comenzado, cerró los ojos. Ahora podía dormir tranquilo.

A la mañana siguiente Ginny despertó algo confundida, sentía que algo le hacía cosquillas en la nariz, mientras abría los ojos divisó algo nublado el rostro de su novio que le hacía caricias con algo, cuando pudo enfocar bien se dio cuenta que se trataba de una pluma.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Te estoy despertando – respondió el mostrándole la pluma.

- Pero es sábado Harry, hoy no tenemos que trabajar.

- Lo sé, quería dejarte seguir durmiendo, pero la verdad ya no aguante y te desperté. Mira lo que te traje – dijo señalando un costado de la cama.

Ella miró hacia su derecha y descubrió una bandeja con el desayuno preparado, sonrió, el tenía esos gestos repentinos que a ella le encantaban. Cada día hacía algo para que ella agradeciera a la divinidad que fuera que hizo el milagro de que ese hombre fuera suyo. El tomó la fuente y la puso sobre sus piernas una vez que ella se sentó en la cama, se acomodó a un costado para observarla. Además del café con leche, el jugo de naranja y las medialunas, había una rosa roja más grande de lo normal y sin tallo, solamente la flor. Los ojos de él se iluminaron cuando ella la divisó, esperaba el momento en que ella la tomara entre sus manos; y así lo hizo, ni bien la tocó con los dedos la rosa se elevó suavemente hasta quedar a la altura del rostro de ella. Luego comenzó a girar desprendiendo pequeños brillos que formaban remolinos que subían hasta el techo, unos segundos después los pétalos comenzaron a caer uno a uno hasta que no quedó nada de la flor y en su lugar pudo ver una cajita roja de terciopelo, sus ojos estaban maravillados por el espectáculo pero se abrieron más cuando la tapa de la caja se levantó dejando ver dentro un anillo de oro blanco con una rosa en el centro que contenía un pequeño diamante. Sus ojos se llenaron rápidamente de lágrimas, pero no eran de tristeza sino de emoción, buscó inmediatamente los ojos esmeraldas y cuando los encontró pudo ver en ellos un destello especial, un destello que había visto en ciertas ocasiones, como cuando la había besado por primera vez en la sala común o cuando después del final de la batalla se le acercó para abrazarla.

- ¿Te casarías conmigo? – le susurró al oído.

- Si... si... ¡Si! – dijo ella con la voz entrecortada por la emoción. Juntos rieron por la reacción y por la emoción.

Entonces él tomó el anillo, haciendo que la caja descendiera hasta las sábanas, y lo depositó en su dedo. Ella levantó la mano para observarlo en todo su esplendor y después lo abrazó y lo besó con todo el amor que sentía por aquel hombre, aquel hombre que había conocido a los diez años y que la había enamorado desde ese preciso momento.

La noticia fue recibida con alegría en la familia, Molly enseguida preparó una de sus fiestas sorpresas, que de sorpresivas ya no tenían nada. La gente a su alrededor los felicitaba continuamente y no había lugar donde no se encontraban con un periodista o fotógrafo, ya que la noticia de que el elegido iba a casarse hacía que todas las revistas se agotaran a las pocas horas de haber salido. La señora Weasley comenzó a planificar la boda desde el mismo instante en que se enteró y Harry y Ginny la dejaron hacerlo con gusto, porque sabían que con eso se entretenía y evitaba caer en la depresión por la ausencia de Fred. Pusieron fecha para dentro de seis meses a finales de mayo, el mes les parecía ideal por el clima y porque era el mes en que habían comenzado a salir.

Entre los preparativos y las primeras misiones como pareja de auror, sintieron que el primer mes pasó volando, casi desapercibido, ya estaban a comienzos de diciembre. Por todas las ciudades y pueblos se podían ver los adornos y las decoraciones navideñas. Harry estaba feliz por su futuro próximo, y se lo demostraba a Ginny a cada momento, que no se quedaba atrás en emoción.

Esa mañana llegaron más temprano de lo usual al ministerio ya que su jefe les había enviado un lechuza la noche anterior pidiéndoles que estuvieran dos horas antes de la hora normal de llegada.

- Es muy temprano – se quejó Ginny cuando llegaron a su oficina. Aún estaba algo somnolienta.

- Si – dijo Harry con seriedad – debe ser algo muy importante sino no nos hubieran citado en un horario en que el ministerio está vacío.

Ella lo miró, conocía ese gesto en su rostro, era preocupación. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía en él y eso le pareció mal presagio. El señor Smith entró inmediatamente después de ellos y casi sin hablar les pidió que lo siguieran. Subieron al ascensor que los llevó al piso donde se encontraba el despacho del ministro, una vez dentro del despacho, Kingsley les ofreció asiento. El director de aurors se retiró sin más, dejando a las tres personas solas, para que pudieran hablar tranquilamente.

- En que podemos ayudarlo señor ministro – dijo Harry tomando asiento.

- Kingsley, Harry, llámame Kingsley, te lo he dicho varias veces.

El muchacho asintió sonriendo. Solía llamarlo ministro más por broma que otra cosa.

- Será difícil de explicar – dijo tomando asiento también – de hecho yo aún no puedo creerlo, pero lo que les voy a decir es totalmente cierto. Hay una seria amenaza de que estemos nuevamente en peligro.

Harry se paralizó y Ginny se movió incomoda a su lado.

- ¿De... de quien...? – el pelinegro no supo como formular la pregunta, tenía miedo a la respuesta.

- De Voldemort, Harry.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Ginny – Eso no es posible.

- Nosotros acabamos con todos los horrocruxes, usted lo sabe. Vimos su cuerpo muerto.

- Si, Harry, lo sé y gracias a eso fue derrotado para siempre.

El muchacho quedó perplejo ante el último comentario.

- No entiendo, entonces ¿por qué dice que estamos nuevamente amenazados por ese hombre si fue derrotado para siempre?

- Este es un Voldemort diferente – dijo y le sonó tan ridículo que no pudo evitar sonreír de incredulidad – Hace unos dos meses más o menos los agentes del departamento de misterios corroboraron una teoría que hasta el momento era solo eso, una teoría, la de los universos paralelos.

Harry miró al ministro sin entender, en cambio Ginny abrió los ojos de sorpresa, ella sabía de que hablaba esa teoría, la había estudiado. El muchacho recordó de golpe.

- Ginny – la llamó a su novia – esa teoría ¿no es la que utilizaste para hacer tu tesis?

- Si, así es.

- Ya saben entonces de que se trata, universos paralelos dentro de una misma línea tiempo-espacio. Las mismas personas que habitan este universo también lo hacen o lo hicieron en muchos otros. La cuestión es que hace dos meses, como les dije, tuvimos contacto con algunos de ellos a través de un vórtice, gente del ministerio que forma parte de la misma organización que hubo aquí hace mucho tiempo, la Orden del Fénix. El problema es que no solo ellos y nosotros sabemos de la existencia del vórtice sino también...

- Voldemort – comprendió Harry – el Voldemort de esa dimensión.

- Si, así es.

- Estamos en peligro – exclamó Ginny.

- Aún no, si bien sabe sobre el portal, aún no ha localizado su ubicación.

Harry se quedó en silencio, otra vez ese hombre, otra vez el hombre que le destruyó muchos años de su vida.

- Nos pidieron ayuda – dijo Kingsley simplemente.

- ¿Y quiere que yo vaya hacia el otro lado? – lo entendió.

Ginny negó con fuerza, no otra vez, no harían que volvieran a separarse, no harían que volviera a tener noches de desvelo por no saber la suerte que corría el hombre que amaba.

- De hecho, quiero que vayan los dos.

- ¿Cómo? – gritó Harry – Pero ¿Por qué? No, no lo voy a permitir.

Ginny lo miró enojada, otra vez lo mismo, otra vez su nobleza.

- Esta vez no me dejarás afuera – le dijo ella.

Iban a comenzar a discutir, pero Kingsley los detuvo.

- Escuchen, irán los dos, son necesario los dos y les voy a explicar porqué antes de que se maten delante de mí.

Los dos se sonrojaron, habían perdidos los estribos delante el ministro de magia.

- El vórtice no puede cruzarlo cualquiera.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por el simple hecho de que no confío en cualquiera. Para empezar, la persona que vino en representación del otro universo solicitó explícitamente por ti. Él dijo que quería que fueras tú quien los ayudara.

- ¿Pero cómo supo...? – Harry lo miró anonadado. ¿Acaso su fama había llegado hacia otro mundo? Eso era demasiado para él.

- Cuando vino esta persona nosotros le brindamos toda la información con la que contábamos.

El muchacho lo miró con algo de escepticismo en sus ojos.

- No me mires así, Harry. Recuerda que yo fui auror mucho antes que tú.

- Lo siento, Kingsley. Es que me parece una locura entregar información a un desconocido así como así.

- No fue así como así, como tu dices. Fue puesto ante varias pruebas, entre las que se encuentra el veritaserum. Y recién luego de confirmar su confiabilidad le brindamos todo nuestros conocimientos.

- Entiendo – intervino Ginny – Cuando leyó sobre Harry, no pudo evitar pedir por su ayuda. ¿Y yo?

- A ti te elegí yo – le sonrió amablemente – Si Harry iba para allí, no creí que fuera bueno que vaya solo. Y tu tienes los conocimientos necesarios. Además, era obvio que no mandaríamos a cualquiera hacia el otro lado, solo a los que formamos parte de la orden del fénix anteriormente, si bien ustedes no eran una parte formal de ella. Entre los que sobrevivimos, ustedes dos son los únicos auror. Y este hecho da la excusa perfecta para que se ausenten varios meses sin levantar sospechas. Una misión secreta es ideal para explicar su ausencia. Además hay algo más que me pareció conveniente...

Harry frunció el seño interrogante ante ese comentario. Kingsley continuó explicando.

- Sus alter egos. O sea, el Harry Potter y la Ginevra Weasley de ese mundo no van a ser un impedimento para sus acciones... Y eso es de gran ayuda.

- ¿Por qué no van a ser impedimento? – preguntó Ginny.

- Ellos están muertos.

Ninguno de los dos respondieron ante semejante información, era realmente absurdo como todo sonaba, pero obviamente no era una broma.

- Si aceptan, parten en dos días.

- No tenemos alternativa. No quiero que Voldemort vuelva. Fueron muchos años de mi vida regidos por él y no quiero que vuelva a ser así.

Shacklebolt sonrió ante la respuesta. Caminó hacia atrás de su despacho y de un cuadro que se convirtió en caja fuerte, tomó dos archivos y les entregó uno a cada uno.

- Estas son las personas con las que se van a relacionar, con quienes van a trabajar. Ya saben que irán dos de nosotros, pero no saben quien.

Harry abrió con cuidado y comenzó a ver los integrantes de aquella orden del fénix, se estremeció al ver quienes eran, gente que ya no podía ver en esa realidad, Ojocolo, Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks, Snape, los Longbottom, Sirius y hasta sus padres. También estaban Hermione y los Weasley.

- Fred – susurró Ginny al ver la foto de su hermano.

- Ellos están vivos – dijo Harry refiriéndose a sus padres.

- Así es, en su universo, aquella fatídica noche resultó un tanto diferente – respiró hondo – aquella noche Voldemort cumplió con la profecía, el que murió fue tu alter ego y no tus padres.

- ¿Y yo? Digo ¿mi alter ego como murió?

- En un ataque en King's Cross, tenía diez años, fue un primero de septiembre. Murió mucha gente, muchos inocentes.

Ginny palideció.

- El día que te conocí – le susurró a Harry al oído.

Él sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su cuerpo. Pensó que hubiera pasado, si la que hubiera sufrido el atentado hubiera sido su Ginny. Seguramente no hubiera tenido su principal esperanza para luchar en la batalla.

Siguieron hablando un tiempo más sobre la misión, preparando la partida y trazando los planes que deberían llevar a cabo. Estuvieron todo ese día en el despacho del ministro de magia. Al salir de ministerio decidieron partir rumbo a la madriguera junto con Kingsley, deberían informarles a los señores Weasley sobre la misión. En la cena solo se encontraban los padres de su novia, Ron y Hermione, eran los únicos que sabrían de la misión, ya que no podrían incluir a más gente, debían manejar esa información con sumo cuidado. Al principio Molly Weasley se negó rotundamente a que alguno de los dos fuera hacia el otro lado.

- Nosotros ya sufrimos esa guerra ¿porque ahora mis hijos deben revivirla?

Harry la miró con ternura y preocupación. Sonrió en ella al llamarlo hijo. A pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido, aún le emocionaba que ella lo quisiera así. Después de todo, era la única madre que había conocido.

- Se, Molly, que esto es difícil para ti.

- Kingsley... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ellos no pueden arreglarse solos?

- Ellos no tienen a Harry.

Harry lo miró dudoso. A pesar de todo lo que le había explicado el ministro, sentía que había algo que no cuadraba en todo esto.

- Pero...

- Es muy posible que ese Voldemort encuentre el portal...

- Oh Merlín – dijo Hermione escandalizada.

- ¿Nosotros no podemos acompañarlos? – preguntó Ron, refiriéndose a él y a su novia.

- No, creo que es mucha gente. Y si desaparecen los cuatro, los medios no se quedaran tranquilos. Harry y Ginny son aurors, pero con ustedes ¿cómo vamos a cubrir su ausencia.

Los dos asintieron comprendiendo aunque no muy gustosos.

- Es la primera vez que vas a luchar contra Voldemort sin nosotros – le dijo Hermione a Harry..

Ron la miró sonriéndole y le acarició la espalda. Tenía la misma sensación que ella.

- Además sería incómodo trabajar con sus alter egos alrededor de ustedes. Ellos pertenecen a la Orden del Fénix.

- ¿Y Harry y Ginny? A ellos también les va a resultar complicado con sus alter egos, allí – cuestionó Ron tratando de convencer que los dejaran ir.

- No, ellos no van a ser un problemas – dijo Harry simplemente.

- ¿No pertenecen a la Orden? – preguntó Hermione.

- No. Es algo... ellos no están.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que los Harry y Ginny de la otra dimensión están muertos?

- Si, Ron – dijo su hermana.

- Eso no importa – interrumpió la señora Weasley – no voy a permitir que ustedes vayan a arriesgar sus vidas – y luego se dirigió a Kingsley – Harry ya cumplió su misión aquí ¿por qué él tiene que volver a pasar por todo eso? Y mi hija... yo ya perdí a uno en esta guerra, en nuestro mundo. No tengo porque perder dos hijos más, en una guerra que no nos pertenece.

Su marido la abrazó para consolarla, ya que la mujer había comenzado a llorar. Todos la miraron comprendiendo su preocupación. Ninguno de ellos quería volver a pasar por todo lo que alguna vez habían pasado.

Pero, luego de largas discusiones entró en razones, todo era para que ese maldito hombre no apareciera nuevamente en sus vidas. Aún así no estaba conforme, todavía soñaba con el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo, no podría soportar que a alguno de ellos, tal vez a los dos, les sucediera algo, su corazón no lo aguantaría.

Esa noche, Harry y Ginny llegaron tarde a su departamento, había sido un día largo y extraño. El joven se apoyó sobre la puerta una vez cerrada con los ojos apuntando al cielorraso, su novia lo miraba atentamente, ambos habían perdido gente en la guerra, pero él aún más que ella y ahora cuando todo estaba bien, cuando todo llevaba el curso adecuado, tenían que volver a pasar por las mismas situaciones. Caminó hasta él y le tomó las manos, cerró sus ojos ante el contacto, ella era la única que tenía ese poder sobre él, el poder de tranquilizarlo tan solo con su tacto, la abrazó con fuerza. Durante unos momentos todo desapareció, solo importaban ellos dos, no había Voldemort, no había horrocruxes. No había perdidas. Ella lo dirigió hacia el sofá y lo sentó a su lado.

- ¿Cómo voy a hacer para controlarme cuando los vea?

- No lo sé, yo tampoco se como voy a controlarme para no saltar a los brazos de Fred.

Acarició su rostro, ella también estaba sufriendo y él tan insensible solo había pensado en su dolor.

- Lo siento amor, no me di cuenta que esto te afecta igual que a mí.

- Lo se, no te preocupes, vamos a descansar, mañana será otro día largo.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo dormir demasiado. Harry la escuchó moverse sin parar, no encontraba una ubicación adecuada, en cambio él estaba petrificado por el susto. Miraba continuamente el reloj en su mesa de dormir, el tiempo parecía pasar con una rapidez espeluznante. Ginny seguía moviéndose hasta que no aguantó más y se sentó en la cama.

- Es estúpido seguir intentándolo, hoy no voy a poder conciliar el sueño.

- Ninguno de los dos.

Ella se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Creo que mañana voy a ir a ver al retrato de Dumbledore – dijo él mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

- ¿Qué deseas preguntarle?

- No estoy seguro, pero necesito hablar con él antes de que partamos. No se, es como...

Ella entendía a que se refería, él necesitaba su consejo, el antiguo director del colegio había sido siempre la voz de la razón de Harry. En vida había velado por su novio y había sido quien lo guió en todos sus momentos difíciles, su más grande protector. Luego de que todo terminara, él se había acostumbrado a ir al despacho de McGonagall para hablar con el retrato, si bien no era muy frecuente que pidiera su consejo para los casos que le asignaban, a veces si los necesitaba, y obviamente esta era una de esas. Ella ni siquiera se molestó en ofrecerse a acompañarlo, tenía muy claro que necesitaba ir solo.

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny se dirigió hacia el ministerio, mientras que Harry se encaminó hacia Hogwarts. Se apareció en Hogsmeade, la gente en la calle lo saludaba efusivamente como era costumbre. Al llegar al límite de los terrenos, fue Hagrid quien lo recibió y los escoltó hasta el despacho de la directora, ella lo dejó entrar inmediatamente comprendiendo con quien quería hablar el pelinegro.

- Harry, ¿cómo están Ginny y los Weasley?

- Muy bien profesora - ella sonrió, a pesar de que ya no le dictaba clases desde hacía cinco años él no dejaba el formalismo de lado. Cosa que a ella parecía agradarle.

- Supongo que quieres hablar con el retrato de Albus.

- Si, así es.

- Bueno, entonces los dejo solos.

- Gracias Minerva – le dijo el retrato mientras la directora se retiraba.

- Buenos días, profesor.

- Hola Harry ¿cuándo comenzaras a llamarme por mi nombre?

- Creo que nunca – sonrió el muchacho.

- Eso me temo – le devolvió la sonrisa.

Comenzaron hablando cosas banales, como iba su trabajo, sobre los Weasley, su convivencia con Ginny, momento en que aprovechó para informarle sobre su boda. Luego de un rato de conversación y sonrisas, Harry fue al asunto que lo preocupaba.

- ¿Sabe sobre la teoría de universos paralelos?

- Si conozco sobre el tema de universos paralelos o dimensiones múltiples – dijo pensativo recorriendo con sus ojos celestes la habitación – ¿esto tiene que ver con alguna misión tuya?

- Si – dijo simplemente.

El anciano del retrato hizo ademanes con su mano para que el ojiverde continuara relatando.

- El departamento de misterios ha confirmado esta teoría, de hecho a encontrado un vórtice a uno de ellos.

Harry le explicó detalladamente todo lo que Kingsley les había dicho el día anterior, a medida que su relato iba llegando a temas más delicados su voz se iba tornando algo más baja y con una notoria congoja. Cuando terminó, el antiguo director soltó un sonoro suspiro.

- El único que sabrá quienes somos realmente será usted.

- Mi alter ego – dijo distraídamente.

Harry se llamó a silencio por algunos momentos, había algo que le rondaba en su cabeza, que ni siquiera a Ginny se lo había expresado.

- En todo esto hay algo que no..., no se exactamente que..., pero me parece extraño.

- ¿Qué?

- No entiendo la necesidad de que yo pase hacia el otro lado – trataba de formular en su cabeza la forma de transmitir su duda claramente – si necesitan información sobre los horrocruxes, podríamos darles mucha, expedientes, archivos, hasta los recuerdos si también los necesitaran, pero parecen insistir en que cruce.

- Entiendo – lo miró con sus ojos claros durante algunos segundos – ¿tu temor es que te necesitan para algo más que para la búsqueda de horrocruxes?

- Exactamente.

- Suena lógico.

Harry se sintió algo aliviado al expresar su inquietud y que al profesor no le pareciera descabellado, eso era lo que le rondaba sus pensamientos desde hacía veinticuatro horas. No había querido trasmitírselo a su novia para no crear mayor pesar en ella, aunque conociéndola sabía que no iba a tardar demasiado en tener las misma inquietudes que él, si ya no las tenía. Ella era una brujita muy inteligente.

- En su debido momento tendrás que hablar con mi alter ego.

- Si, eso creo. Él será el único que sabrá quienes somos.

- O sea que fue mi alter ego quien pidió que vayas.

- Si ¿usted cree que él sepa sobre todo lo que me sucedió? Digo, cosas más allá de lo que Kingsley le informó.

- Es muy posible. Aunque no puedo asegurarlo.

Luego de su visita al colegio, Harry fue rumbo a su trabajo. El resto del día, Ginny y él la pasaron con el ministro de magia planteándose los problemas que podrían surgir, las formas de remediarlos y todo aquello que incumbía a la misión. El ambiente estaba cargado de un humor extraño, no había mucha conversación y solo se limitaban a hablar de lo que sucedería al día siguiente.

La noche llegó pronto y con ella una nueva desvelada de la pareja, ambos seguían igual a la noche anterior, Ginny inquieta y Harry casi petrificado. Se levantaron cuando sonó el despertador sin pronunciar ni una palabra, el desayuno quedó intacto. Ginny escribió en un pergamino y lo mandó con su lechuza a su madre para despedirse. Una vez en el ministerio se dirigieron directamente al despacho del ministro, quien ya los esperaba impaciente, juntos los tres se encaminaron hacia el departamento de misterios. Uno de los inefables les cambio el pelo y los ojos. Harry lucía ahora un cabello lacio castaño claro, algo largo, que caía sobre su rostro intentando ocultarlo, sus ojos eran celestes y llevaba puesto unos lentes de contacto, Ginny tenía un cabello negro y ondulado que caía hasta sus hombros con unos ojos verdes oscuros.

- Ahora tu pelo está manejable – le dijo ella mientras acariciaba su cabeza – quien lo diría. ¿Cómo me sienta este color?

- Hermoso, como todo lo que tu luces, aunque prefiero tu cabello rojo fuego.

El director del departamento los condujo hacia el lugar hacia donde tomarían un transportador rumbo a la ubicación del portal. Caminaron por varios pasillos, Harry divisó la puerta de la sala de profecías y el nudo que tenía en el estómago se incrementó más. Después de caminar durante al menos media hora llegaron hasta el lugar, entraron en la habitación, era un lugar pequeño y vacío. En el solo había un peine desvaído sobre una mesa.

- Irán ustedes solos hasta allí por medio de un transportador. Como seguridad hemos sellado todo el perímetro, y la única forma de ir hasta el lugar es mediante traslador. Se encontrarán con otra habitación vacía, algo más grande que esta – aclaró el inefable – Cuando lleguen allí, verán el portal, éste está abierto todo el tiempo, pero no deben traspasarlo hasta que llegue el contacto del otro lado. Él los hará pasar.

Harry y Ginny asintieron en comprensión, mientras enormes nudos se formaban en sus estómagos.

- Bueno nosotros debemos irnos, se quedarán ustedes solos. Buena suerte muchachos, no sabremos nada de ustedes hasta que vuelvan – se despidió Kingsley.

Ambos los vieron alejarse y cerrar la puerta tras ellos. El peine destelló con una luz azulada y ambos se apresuraron a tocarlo. Sintieron el característico tirón desde el ombligo, para luego encontrarse en una nueva habitación. La recorrieron con la mirada, era bastante más grande de la que habían estado hacía unos momentos. Se notaba que las paredes eran nuevas. Seguramente las habían construido al descubrir el portal. Harry se preguntó que tan lejos del ministerio estaban o si al menos aún seguían dentro de su país.

Pasaban los minutos y nada, ¿habría pasado algo? Después de todo en el otro lado estaban en guerra. Tomaron asiento en el suelo para seguir esperando. Harry miraba su reloj cada cinco minutos, hacía ya media hora que tendrían que haber venido a buscarlos.

- Ya tranquilízate, seguramente se les complica venir hasta aquí.

- Estoy impaciente – dijo él seriamente.

- ¿Quieres que te saque la impaciencia? – le dijo ella acercándose a su boca.

Él la recibió con gusto, un beso dulce y corto que le daba energías para continuar.

- Ejem ejem, siento interrumpir pero no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Ambos se miraron, conocían esa voz, aunque hacía años que no la escuchaban, la reconocieron perfectamente. Voltearon, allí frente a ellos se encontraba Alastor Moody, ojoloco.

- Lo sentimos, hacía media hora que esperábamos y nos aburríamos – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Harry la miró con una sonrisa, ella podía zanjar tan tranquila los momentos incómodos, aún después de tantos años lo seguía sorprendiendo esa capacidad.

- Es mejor que nos vayamos, mis tres mejores aurors están del otro lado esperándonos.

Se levantaron rápidamente y caminaron hasta el hombre, Ojocolo pasó rápido por el portal y desapareció enseguida, Harry quiso pasar antes que Ginny por si acaso había complicaciones. Cruzó rápidamente y sintió la misma sensación que experimentaba cuando se aparecía, tuvo que cerrar los ojos por unos instantes, una vez que la sensación pasó los abrió y se sorprendió enormemente cuando vio quienes eran los tres aurors que los estaban esperando. Ginny entró enseguida y al ver la situación y la cara de sorpresa de su novio le tomó la mano instintivamente. Allí frente a ellos estaban Kingsley Shacklebolt, Sirius Black y James Potter.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta acá el primer capitulo. Espero reviews diciendo que piensan... se acepta todo.**

**Con este fic no voy a poder ser un relojito para actualizar como lo era en "Despertar", no voy a poner un día de actualización pero prometo hacerlo lo más seguido que pueda. Saludos!  
**


	2. El otro lado

**Disclaimer: Todo es de JK Rowling y de la Warner Bross.**

**Hola!! Gracias a todos los reviews y alertas. Parece que tuvo aceptación el primer capitulo. Acá les traigo el segundo, espero no decepcionarlos. Besos!  
**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: EL OTRO LADO**

**

* * *

  
**

Allí frente a ellos estaban Kingsley Shacklebolt, Sirius Black y James Potter. Harry sintió un nudo enorme al reconocer a los últimos dos hombres, a uno porque hacía siete años que no podía verlo, siete años en que lo había extrañado horrores y en los que lo había necesitado tantas veces. Al otro porque siempre había querido conocerlo, porque siempre lo había extrañado a pesar de no recordarlo.

- Son jóvenes – escuchó que decía el otro Kingsley.

Esperaban esa reacción.

- Pues tu alter ego cree que son los adecuados – dijo Moody.

- Creo que ahora no es momento de discutir eso, tenemos que salir de aquí – habló James.

Harry sintió miles de emociones diferentes cuando lo escuchó hablar en voz alta. Es voz que había escuchado pocas veces, y siempre en situaciones cargadas de tensión. Pero esta vez era mucho más real.

- Escuchen ustedes dos – se dirigió Ojoloco a los muchachos – tenemos que salir sin ser vistos, aquí las cosas son diferentes que en su mundo, estamos en plena guerra y creemos que hay gente del innombrable infiltrada en el ministerio. Solo los miembros de la orden saben que ustedes están aquí. Después habrá tiempo de presentaciones.

- Entendido – dijo Harry solamente.

En la habitación también había un traslador que los llevó a una sala en el ministerio. Mientras caminaban a través de los corredores pudieron ver que no distaba demasiado del ministerio al que ellos pertenecían, había pocas diferencias en cuanto a colores y decoraciones o ubicaciones de los objetos, pero el edificio parecía el mismo. Salir al exterior fue más fácil de lo que pensaban, todavía no había nadie en el ministerio. Caminaron unas cuadras bajo la luz tenue del amanecer, debían encontrar un callejón solitario para poder desaparecer. Harry se detuvo repente, se tocó su cicatriz, le ardía, suavemente, casi imperceptiblemente, pero le ardía, hacía años que no sentía esa sensación. Ginny notó su turbación, lo vio llevarse la mano a la frente y comprendió que estaban en problemas.

- Estamos en peligro – dijo simplemente.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó un incrédulo Sirius Black volviéndose hacia él.

- Lo que escucharon, hay gente aquí, mortífagos – gritó Ginny.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó James y entonces se fijo que el muchacho estaba en un extraño trance.

- Digamos que él puede sentir la magia oscura – dijo ella sin saber exactamente como iban a tomar esas palabras.

Una presencia oscura vino de repente hacia donde ellos estaban.

- Protego – gritó James justo a tiempo.

- ¡Parece que es cierto, están aquí, a sus posiciones! – gritó Moody.

La presencia chocó contra el escudo y se estrelló contra el asfalto, se levantó y se transformó en un encapuchado. Repentinamente se sintió frío, un frío desmesurado. Dementores.

- Expecto Patronum – dijo James Potter pero su protección no fue más que una nube difusa.

- No es momento James – gritó Sirius – no pienses en eso.

- No puedo evitarlo, ellos me hacen revivirlo – su voz era un susurro.

Harry comprendió de repente que era lo que impedía que su padre hiciese el hechizo, levantó la varita para alejar a los dementores, pero Ginny la bajó de un tirón mientras negaba con su rostro y levantaba la suya al mismo tiempo.

- Expecto Patronum – gritó ella y su caballo blanco salió a todo galope contra los dementores.

Harry comprendió que estuvo a punto de descubrirse, si alguien veía su patronus podrían descifrar quien era. Salió de su trance y comenzó a luchar junto con el resto, estaban rodeados de mortífagos. Los aurors alrededor suyo empezaron a lanzar hechizos aturdidores, los muchachos empezaron a hacer los mismo. James se detuvo a observar un momento como el joven se movía y esquivaba maldiciones, mientras aturdía a varios mortífagos, sin duda tenía mucha experiencia a pesar de su corta edad, podía ver que la muchacha también se desenvolvía con soltura.

A pesar de los esfuerzos, los mortífagos los superaban en cantidad, Harry recordó la batalla en el departamento de misterios, se sintió así por algunos momentos, eran pocos contra muchos oponentes, pero de repente recordó algo más.

- Has tu reducto – le gritó a Ginny. (n/a: se q es la la peli, pero me gusta esta escena, mm no se solo la puse).

Ginny obedeció y disparó su hechizo hacia la masa más grande de mortífagos que se desvanecieron en cuestión de segundos.

- ¡Bien, muchacha! – gritó Sirius.

Un mortífago le disparó al hombre al ver que se había distraído, pero Harry se percató de inmediato.

- Protego – gritó poniendo un enorme escudo alrededor.

- Estamos aislados – se sorprendió el jefe de aurors – desaparición conjunta – ordenó.

James tomó a Ginny y Sirius a Harry, los seis desaparecieron del lugar. Sintió como la oscuridad lo absorbía mientras las fuertes manos del alter ego de su padrino lo sujetaban por los antebrazos, sintió una sensación de ahogo al recordar que esos mismos brazos hacía años que no lo abrazaban. Llegaron a una plazoleta, el muchacho la reconoció inmediatamente, estaban en Grimmauld Place.

- Tomen esto – les dijo Moody entregándoles un pergamino a cada uno.

Los desenrollaron, allí estaba escrito el numero doce de Grimmauld Place, también tenía puesto un Fidelio como el otro. Los dos no emitieron opinión alguna, pero se miraron, ya habían visto la mansión, no necesitaban que le mencionaran la dirección, pero no dijeron nada. Entraron en silencio, al parecer allí también había un cuadro de la señora Black que había que evitar que gritara, se encaminaron en la cocina, estaba vacía, no había ningún miembro de la orden.

- Bueno es mejor que nos sentemos, dentro de algunos momentos comenzaran a llegar los restantes miembros de la orden. ¿Quieren algo de tomar? – preguntó Sirius.

- No, gracias – dijo Ginny.

- Bueno, haber jovencitos es mejor que se presenten – dijo Moody seriamente.

- Ya Ojoloco, harás que se intimiden y ellos están aquí para ayudarnos – dijo James sonriéndoles.

- No se preocupe, también conocemos un Alastor Moody en nuestro mundo...

- Ya – lo interrumpió Ginny.

Harry reparó en su error, ahora si creía que era buena idea que ella estuviera con él, hacía una hora que estaba en ese mundo y había casi metido la pata dos veces.

- Mi nombre es Samantha Bolton, pero pueden decirme Sam – se presentó Ginny.

- Yo soy Alex Duret – dijo simplemente Harry.

- Mucho gusto chicos, yo soy James Potter, el de la sonrisa sensual es Sirius Black – dijo riéndose – y el que parece que no tiene ganas de hablar es Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Harry sonrió, nunca en su vida había visto interactuar a su padre y a su padrino, ahora veía lo que todo el mundo le decía, lo bien que se llevaban, como Ron y él.

- Parece que los mortífagos sabían que estaríamos allí a estas horas – dijo Moody sentándose cerca de Kingsley.

- Si. ¿Sabrán por qué? – le preguntó el hombre a su lado.

- No lo creo – dijo Kingsley – Seguramente alguien dentro del ministerio nos vio y avisó de nuestra presencia.

- Espero que solo sea eso... Acuérdense que Voldemort sabe de la existencia del vórtice.

- Buenos días – dijo un voz femenina entrando en la cocina.

La reconocieron inmediatamente, era Ninphadora Tonks, que obviamente se presentó solo por su apellido, detrás de ella entró Remus Lupin. Este alter ego se encontraba en mejores condiciones de lo que recordaban al de su dimensión, divisaron anillos de casados en los dos recién llegados, seguramente esa era la razón de su mejoramiento. Harry sintió un extraño nudo en su estómago al ver a su amigo y a su esposa.

- ¿Llegamos tarde? – preguntó Tonks – si es así lo sentimos, pero Teddy hizo un berrinche terrible cuando lo dejamos con mis padres.

Poco a poco la sala se fue llenando de gente que les fueron presentando a medida que entraban, llegaron los Weasley todos juntos menos Charley y Percy, luego Hermione que saludo a los Weasley con efusión y le dio un beso en los labios a Ron, Harry notó que ellos también llevaban anillos de casados, así que estos si estaban casados, no como los de su dimensión que aún no se decidían a dar ese paso. Luego los Longbottom. Al poco tiempo llegó una mujer rubia que saludo a Sirius también con un beso en los labios. Por último entró la persona que Harry estaba ansiando ver, Lily Potter, ella entró risueña y se sentó al lado de su marido, pero cuando miró al muchacho nuevo no pudo evitar sostenerle la mirada durante algunos segundos, no supo porque pero ese joven le inspiró confianza.

- Solo falta Dumbledore y comenzaremos la reunión – dijo Sirius sentándose al lado de Harry – supongo que hay uno en tu mundo ¿no?

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Así que Alex Duret y Sam Bolton? Son nombres falsos me imagino – dijo Tonks que estaba sentada delante de ellos.

- Si así es, por seguridad – dijo Ginny.

- Además si la familias de sus alter egos se enteraran que están aquí sería problemático – dijo Lily Potter desde la otra punta.

Harry pensó en la ironía de las palabras de su ¿madre? Y solo asintió con la cabeza.

- Pensé que no iban a ser tan jóvenes – dijo Remus – perdonen sin los ofende, pero creíamos que tendríamos ayuda de personas más experimentadas.

- Se que parecemos muy jóvenes, de hecho lo somos, pero somos muy experimentados, y no solo nosotros dos, casi todos los de nuestra generación tuvimos que enfrentarnos a cosas que no pueden imaginarse – aclaró Harry.

- ¿Cómo la batalla en Hogwarts no es cierto? – preguntó Lily – Leí en los informes sobre su mundo, que muchos estudiantes estuvieron presentes, aunque no nos han dado mucho detalle de cómo sucedió y como vencieron a ese hombre. ¿Cuántos años tenían ustedes?

- Yo 16 y él 17 años – dijo Ginny mientras posaba su mano izquierda sobre la mano que Harry tenía en la mesa.

Algunos de los presentes observaron el anillo de compromiso que ella llevaba puesto.

- Oh ¿Vas a casarte? – preguntó Tonks.

- Si – dijo ella sonriendo – nos casaremos en mayo del año entrante, claro si volvemos a tiempo.

Tonks los señaló preguntándoles si se casaban entre ellos, a lo cual los dos jóvenes asintieron sonrojados.

- Remus – dijo James retomando la conversación anterior – te parecerán chicos pero realmente son impresionantes.

- Es verdad, no sabes el reducto que hizo esta joven, derribó a una docena de mortífagos. Y ni hablar del protego de Alex, nos envolvió a los seis, ¡a los seis! – recalcó Sirius las últimas palabras – yo tenía como treinta años cuando pude hacer un protego que sirvió para cuatro personas. (n/a: no se si es real eso, pero quería poner algo q llamara la atención de los demás por Harry.)

- Entonces ¿los atacaron? – preguntó Lily asustada.

- Si, pero no te preocupes amor, ves que estamos bien – le dijo James abrazándola para calmarla.

- Mejor cambiemos de tema – interrumpió la mujer rubia, Mia según recordaban de los reportes – dígannos ¿cómo encontraron este mundo? ¿es muy diferente al suyo?

- La verdad no – dijo Harry – por lo poco que vimos parecen bastante similares, claro que allá vivimos más tranquilos porque no tenemos un Voldemort que nos aseche.

Al escuchar el nombre algunos se sorprendieron.

- ¡Guau! – dijo Sirius contento – que bueno que no le tienes miedo al nombre.

- Tenerle miedo a un nombre solo incrementa el miedo al hombre – dijo una voz mientras entraba a al cocina.

Albus Dumbledore entró en la habitación, tanto Harry como Ginny no pudieron evitar sonreír al ver al antiguo director.

- Albus has llegado – dijo James.

- Así parece – dijo el hombre de largas barbas – mucho gusto en conocerlos, Alex y Sam, aunque se que esos no son sus verdaderos nombres.

- ¿Sabe quienes somos? – preguntó Ginny intuyendo la respuesta.

- Si, así es, su primer ministro y yo hemos tenido algunas reuniones y creímos que lo mejor es que alguien de este mundo tuviera conocimiento sobre ustedes. Y déjenme decirles que me sorprendieron gratamente cuando leí sus informes, con tan solo 21 y 22 años han hecho cosas con las que muchos magos adultos jamás se enfrentaron. El único reproche que tengo, es para usted señorita – le dijo mirando a Ginny a través de sus anteojos de medialuna – cómo se le ocurrió dejar su puesto de cazadora en las Holyhead Arpies para convertirse en auror.

- Mmm – se encogió de hombros – después de un año pasando quaffles se le fue toda la emoción.

- ¿Eras cazadora en las Holyhead Arpies? – dijo Mia – es mi equipo favorito.

- Era muy buena, ganó el trofeo de jugadora del año – dijo Harry con orgullo.

- Bueno dejémonos de tanta cháchara y empecemos con lo importante – dijo el director.

Los presentes asintieron.

- Creemos que lo mejor será darles trabajo en Hogwarts, así de paso tienen hospedaje.

- ¿Y qué haremos? – preguntó Harry.

- Serán los nuevos profesores de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, ya que mi maestro aquí presente ha renunciado hace una semana.

- Lo siento Albus, pero ya te expliqué mis razones – dijo Remus.

- Y las entiendo.

- Pero, profesor – interrumpió Harry – nosotros no tenemos experiencia en enseñanza.

- Déjame contradecirte. Sam no tiene experiencia, tu sí.

- Es verdad amor, el reducto, el especto patronus, el aturdidor me los has enseñado tú – le dijo Ginny.

- Básicamente todo lo que aplicaste hoy – le dijo James – entonces si ella aprendió tan bien, no creo que tengas problemas.

- Pero eso no era una clase, era un grupo...

- Déjame contarles – dijo Dumbledore sonriendo como un niño pequeño – realmente me parece una historia encantadora. Cuando el muchacho aquí presente estaba en quinto año en Hogwarts, su mundo estaba en serios problemas y el colegio no era la excepción, así que el ministerio tomó decisiones en Hogwarts, entre las que estaba una en particular muy desagradable, no iban a enseñarles a los alumnos hechizos defensivos.

- Que locura – dijo Sirius. Y toda la gente en la sala estuvo de acuerdo.

- Así es y parece que nuestro amigo Alex pensaba igual porque él junto con otros muchachos formaron un grupo secreto para aprender hechizos defensivos.

- Muy bien – los felicitó James.

- Nuestro joven amigo se encargó de enseñarles ya que a su corta edad tenia experiencias en la defensa.

- ¿Con quince años sabías hacer un patronus? – preguntó Lupin

- ¿Y reductos? – dijo Lily.

Harry asintió algo avergonzado.

- El patronus lo aprendió en tercero... nuestro mejor profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras le enseñó.

- Creo que definitivamente sabían a quien mandaban – dijo George Weasley sonriendo a su gemelo.

Ginny lo miró, a su lado se encontraba su hermano gemelo que asentía vigorosamente. Sintió nostalgia al verlos juntos. Algo que hacía cinco años que no veía.

- Parece que la guerra en su mundo fue bastante complicada – dijo Molly Weasley – porque veo que jóvenes como ustedes ya estaban preparados a esa corta edad.

- Si así es.

- ¿Saben cual es la mejor parte? – Dijo el director – el nombre que se pusieron, el ejército de Dumbledore.

Todos rieron por el comentario. Después de unos momentos de jocosa algarabía, el director se puso serio y continuo hablando sobre los planes para que los muchachos no levantaran sospecha.

- Bueno creo que ahora ya llegamos al tema importante, a la razón de porque ustedes están aquí. Creo que primero debo ponerlos al tanto de cómo han sucedido las cosas aquí, debo decirles que no fueron muy diferentes de cómo acontecieron en su mundo. Lord Voldemort fue derrotada hace varios años, aunque algun tiempo después que su alter ego.

Harry vio como su madre bajaba la vista, aunque pudo distinguirle en sus ojos algunas lágrimas acumuladas. Su padre la abrazó y le susurró algo al oído. Sintió congoja en su interior, sabía que estaban recordando la muerte de su hijo.

- Tuvimos un tiempo de paz en que vivimos tranquilos pero nosotros sabíamos que volvería y así lo hizo hace tres años atrás. Actualmente se está ocultando, la mayoría de las personas del mundo mágico no saben de su existencia.

- Si allá sucedió lo mismo, aunque solo estuvo en el anonimato por un año – expresó Ginny.

- ¿Podría preguntar con que rito retorno a la vida? – Harry notó la incomodidad de la gente al escucharlo, pero quería saber como había regresado si en ese mundo él no existía.

- Es un tema complicado muchacho, en otro momento.

Harry asintió.

- Sabemos que de alguna forma se ató a la inmortalidad, pero no tenemos certezas, esa es la razón de porque ustedes están aquí. En su mundo lo descubrieron y pudieron acabar con él definitivamente.

Ginny miró comprensivamente a Harry y le tomó la mano en señal de apoyo. Los demás se quedaron expectantes.

- ¿Tienen alguna idea de que puede estar utilizando? – preguntó Harry tratando de encontrar una manera amena de abordar un tema tan complicado.

- Horrocrux – dijo Hermione desde una de las puntas – hemos estado investigando y llegamos a esa conclusión, aunque no sabemos ni que es, donde está o si acaso hizo más de uno.

- En efecto si son horrocruxes y si hizo más de uno, hizo seis en total.

- ¿Seis? – dijo Sirius.

- Así es – dijo Ginny.

Todos en la sala se miraron perturbados y horrorizados por el hecho de dividir el alma en tantos pedazos.

- El diario de Tom Riddle, el anillo y el guardapelo de Slytherin, la copa de Hufflepuff, la diadema de Ravenclaw y la serpiente Nagini.

Silencio nuevamente. Los presentes se miraron uno a otros sorprendidos y horrorizados, seis horrocruxes eran más de lo que suponían.

- ¿No hizo ninguno con algún objeto de Gryffindor? – preguntó Ron.

- No llegó, no tuvo oportunidad, por eso en su lugar utilizó a Nagini – contestó Ginny.

Siguieron hablando de la ubicación de cada uno, conjeturando si pudieran estar escondidos en los mismos lugares, en esas conversaciones Harry y Ginny comprendieron que la cámara secreta nunca había sido abierta, por lo que el diario nunca había sido destruido. También corrían con la desventaja de que la espada de Gryffindor no estaba recubierta con la sangre de basilisco por lo que esa no podría ser un arma para destruirlos.

Luego de la reunión fueron conducidos por Albus Dumbledore a Hogwarts, donde se instalaron, tendrían algunos días para armas las clases de DCAO. Ambos acomodaron sus pertenencias en silencio, todo lo sucedido era demasiado para los dos. Muchos seres queridos al alcance y a la vez tan lejos. Harry se sentó sobre la cama apoyando la cabeza sobre sus dos manos. Ginny lo miró durante algunos instantes antes de acercarse y abrazarlo por detrás.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Tomó una respiración profunda antes de responder.

- No se. Fue extraño tenerlos tan cerca... Jamás en mi vida los pude abrazar... y ahora comparten el mismo espacio que yo y sigo sin poder abrazarlos... Y Sirius... durante tanto tiempo deseé volver a verlo... a poder conversar con él... pero este es un Sirius mucho más alegre y despreocupado que mi padrino... Bueno, lo cual es obvio... este no pasó doce años en Azkaban, tiene una familia y a sus amigos con él.

- Lo se – dijo ella comenzando a hacerle masajes en los hombros – Es todo tan extraño. Además de sus apariencias parecen tener similares personalidades.

- Si, yo observé lo mismo.

- Aunque es lógico...

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo volteándose hacia ella.

- Bueno, no es que sea exactamente cierto – le sonrió cálidamente – Pero cuando estudié sobre este tema se hablaba mucho de esto. Sabes, son varias teorías, no hay una sola. Muchas coinciden en varios aspectos. Pero se contradicen en la mayoría. Una de las pocas cosas en las que están de acuerdo es sobre el alma. Se dice que todos los alter egos comparten la misma alma... que todas están conectadas de algún modo... y que solo cuando el último alter ego muere, recién en ese momento el alma se une y avanza a un plano superior. Son almas individuales que luego forman una sola.

- ¿Y qué sucede con estas almas individuales de los que mueren mientras tengan alter egos que están vivos?

- Supuestamente ellas se unen al alma del alter ego de la dimensión más cercana.

- Eso explicaría que tengan personalidades parecidas...

- Y que se tomen las mismas decisiones. Quizás esa sea la razón por la que hoy sentiste la presencia de Voldemort.

- Pero ¿Cómo es posible? Yo ya no soy un horrocrux... ya no tenga parte de su alma como para poder conectarme con él...

Ginny frunció el seño tratando de comprender el porque. No parecía lógico que siguiera siendo una antena parabólica de Voldemort.

- ¿Cuándo sentiste su presencia fue muy notoria? ¿El dolor fue muy fuerte?

- No, fue bastante suave de hecho. A penas un hormigueo.

- Quizás podamos investigarlo en la biblioteca. Ahora será mejor que descansemos un poco. Ha sido un día muy largo.

La primera semana pasó sin penas ni gloria, continuaban reuniéndose en casa de Sirius para seguir discutiendo como acercarse a los objetos malditos. Cuando Snape estaba presente se hablaba de las noticias que él traía pero se dejaba el tema de los horrocruxes de lado.

Harry y Ginny tenían alojamiento en Hogwarts y un despacho propio. Allí se encontraba ambos antes de impartir la primera de sus clases. La noche anterior el profesor Dumbledore los había presentado durante la cena.

- Tranquilízate – le dijo Ginny mientras tomaba sus manos que no paraban de temblar.

- ¿Es que justo la primera clase tiene que ser con los chicos de sexto año? – recalcó.

Ella sonrió y lo besó en los labios.

- Es mejor que vallamos yendo.

Salieron del despacho y caminaron rumbo al aula, en el camino se encontró con muchos alumnos que los observaban interesados. Algunas chicas de los últimos años le dedicaban sonrisas a lo que Ginny lo codeaba enojada, pero después era él quien le reprochaba como los alumnos la miraban. Entraron en el aula cuando ya estaban todos los alumnos sentados, Gryffindor y Slytherin.

- Buenas tardes alumnos yo soy el profesor Alex Duret y ella la profesora Samantha Bolton. Trataremos de seguir la línea de aprendizaje que había trazado el profesor Lupin, como ustedes están ya en sexto las clases serán más prácticas que teóricas – a lo que los alumnos victorearon y Harry sonrió satisfecho – como les decía las clases serán prácticas por lo que no serán realizadas en esta aula. Así que hágannos el favor de seguirnos, caminaremos hasta el séptimo piso.

Salieron del aula con sus alumnos detrás, debían subir tres pisos hasta llegar a la sala multipropósito. Harry le había comentado al director la idea de realizar las clases de los alumnos más avanzados en la sala de menesteres, ya que esta podía proveerles los elementos necesarios. Dumbledore estaba de acuerdo ya que creía que los alumnos debían estar preparados ante cualquier eventualidad. Cuando llegaron hasta el séptimo piso, Harry y Ginny se detuvieron rápidamente frente a la sala y él comenzó a caminar delante de la pared, los alumnos lo miraron extrañados por la actitud y Ginny pudo divisar a dos chicos de Gryffindor que reían mientras hacían bromas, se sonrió al pensar cuál sería la cara de esos dos chicos al descubrir la sala. La puerta apareció luego de que Harry pasara frente a la pared por tercera vez, la tornó lentamente y entró.

- ¿Qué esperan? Sigan al profesor Duret.

Los alumnos entraron maravillándose por la cantidad de artefactos detectores de tenebrismo, libros y demás que había en el lugar. Ginny esperó que cada uno de ellos estuviese adentro para cerrar la puerta, los últimos que entraron fueron los dos muchachos que se habían estado burlando, los miró atentamente, ya sabía quienes eran y seguramente serían los revoltosos de la clase, los podía reconocer fácilmente, había tenido dos hermanos expertos en eso. Fueron tomando asiento en los almohadones.

- Estuvieron viendo los hechizos protectores, han empezado con el protego...

- ¿Profesor no piensa tomar lista? – dijo un muchacho de Gryffindor de cabellos oscuros y ojos grises. Harry notó el tono de burla en su voz.

Ginny lo miró con cara de enojo, era uno de esos muchachos, ya sabía que tenía razón. En cambio Harry lo miró con una sonrisa, mientras caminaba hasta él, lo reconoció inmediatamente y al chico que se sentaba al lado también. Ginny y él habían estado mirando la lista de estudiante y se habían sorprendido enormemente.

- No, no es necesario Señor Black – el hijo de su padrino – cuando llegué hoy al aula conté la cantidad de alumnos y me di cuenta que no faltaba ninguno.

La sonrisa del muchacho se desdibujo del rostro. El otro que tenía al lado se comenzó a reír a carcajada ante el comentario.

- Ya cállate, Jack – le decía el hijo de su padrino enojado.

- No... jaja... es que... jaja... tendrías que ver tu cara. Lucas.

- Bueno, bueno, silencio los dos. Señor Black no es para tanto – dijo Harry sonriendo – y usted señor Potter debería calmarse.

Se alejo de los dos más tranquilo, ellos dos eran la razón de sus nervios minutos antes, el hijo de su padrino y el muchacho que debió ser su hermano si sus padres no hubieran muerto. Ginny desde el otro lado de la habitación también sonreía.

- Como decía antes de la interrupción del joven Black, recién empezaron con los protectores, hoy quiero ver en que nivel se encuentran con el protego. Después pasaremos al cave inimicum y por último veremos el patronus. Después de que manejen los encantamientos protectores pasaremos a los de ataque.

La clase volvió a alborotarse, realmente estaban contentos con los nuevos profesores de DCAO.

- Quiero que uno a uno vayan pasando y vayan realizando el protego para ver en que nivel están, los llamaré por lista así de paso le cumplimos el sueño al señor Black. – Jack volvió a reírse de su amigo - Lo harán solos y no tendrán que repeler ningún hechizo. Dependiendo de cómo cada uno haya estado los dividiré en dos grupos, para realizar diferentes ejercicios, así a los que se les dificulta un poco más podremos ponerlos en el mismo nivel que a los demás. ¿Entendido?

Los jóvenes asintieron con entusiasmo. Los llamó uno a uno y pudo ver que en su mayoría estaban bastante bien entrenados, había algunos rezagados pero nada que unas cuantas clases de práctica no ayuden, después de todo habían tenido al mejor profesor de DCAO que él había tenido, Remus Lupin.

- La clase ha terminado por hoy – dijo Ginny sonriendo por lo bien que lo habían hecho.

- La siguiente volveremos a ver el protego, pero esta vez trataran de repeler hechizos – dijo Harry sonriendo por el trabajo cumplido.

Los alumnos fueron saliendo uno a uno. El muchacho vio como los dos jóvenes salían discutiendo sobre la clase.

- Están bien preparados – le dijo Ginny acercándose a él.

- Si, así es, seguramente sus padres los entrenan – suspiró.

Los dos muchachos amigos salieron de la clase, hablando sobre ésta y el nuevo profesor.

- Realmente parece bueno ¿no? – le dijo Jack a su mejor amigo.

- Si, pero es un idiota engreído – le respondió Lucas – viste como se burló de mí.

- Si, justo después de que tú intentaste burlarte de él, solo se defendió y a mi no me parece tan engreído, al menos no más que tú. Debes reconocer que la clase estuvo estupenda.

- Si realmente si estuvo estupenda – dijo abatido – pero lo mejor fue la profesora, es muy linda.

- Pues no te haga ilusiones Black – habló una voz femenina – primero no te haría caso porque eres menor que ella, segundo porque es una profesora y tercero porque está comprometida con el profesor Duret.

- Y tú Zara ¿cómo sabes que están comprometidos? – preguntó Jack mirando embobado a la muchacha que se acercaba.

- Porque ella lleva un anillo de compromiso y cuándo volví a buscar algo que había olvidado en el salón los vi besándose – sonrió le guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Jack la vio alejarse meneando su larga cabellera y suspiró.

- Tienes el mal de los Potter – le dijo Lucas riendo.

- ¿De qué mal me hablas?

- Pues mi padre dice que a todos los Potter les gustan las pelirrojas y creo que Zara entra dentro de ellas. Deberías invitarla a salir.

- Me va a rechazar.

- No lo sabes si no lo intentas. Aunque a mi no me engañas.

- ¿mmm? – murmuró el pelinegro desconcertado.

- Se que eso es una excusa, se la verdadera razón.

- Lo se, por eso deberías comprenderme.

Ginny y Harry salieron rumbo a su próxima clase, estuvieron todo el día de clase en clase y al final terminaron agotados. Al día siguiente tendrían que darles a los de tercero y allí tendría que enfrentarse nuevamente a otro Potter, una niña de trece años de nombre Lucy, hermana menor de Jack y obviamente hermana menor suya. La jovencita era realmente dulce y parecía tener un liderazgo natural entre sus amigas, a tan corta edad despertaba los suspiros de muchos de sus compañeros y de algunos chicos de años más avanzados. La niña era el vivo retrato de su madre, con el mismo color de pelo y el mismo color de ojos, los mismo ojos verdes esmeraldas que él. A diferencia de su hermano que era una mezcla perfecta entre sus dos progenitores, ya que tenía el cabello azabache y los ojos avellana de James, igual que su contextura física y su cuerpo, pero el rostro era el de Lily, los mismo rasgos, las mismas nariz y boca.

Una mañana, dos semanas después de su llegada a ese mundo tan familiar y extraño al mismo tiempo, Harry se dirigió hacia el despacho del director para discutir una nueva inquietud que había aquejado a la pareja desde hacía unos días. Cuando entró al despacho, se cruzó con Snape, que lo saludó escuetamente antes de salir de la dirección. Dumbledore le ofreció asiento y el muchacho se sentó algo incómodo.

- Ayer me dijiste que querías hablar conmigo sobre la misión.

- Así es, profesor.

- Puedes decirme Albus, si lo deseas.

Harry sonrió.

- El retrato de su alter ego me dice siempre lo mismo. Pero creo que nunca voy a poderlo hacer.

Dumbledore asintió sonriendo al muchacho que le recordaba enormemente a su alumno de sexto año. También comprendió que la relación de este chico con su alter ego podría ser similar a la suya con el alumno en cuestión.

- Bueno, si no hay más remedio, tendré que resignarme a que me llames profesor. Ahora a lo que has venido.

- Es sobre nuestra misión – habló en voz baja. Y el director lo incitó para que continuara – Creo que usted está al tanto de todo lo que ha sucedido en mi mundo.

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Usted sabe que en mi mundo hubo un séptimo horrocrux?

- Si, y se que ese horrocrux eras tú. Y que Voldemort nunca supo de su existencia.

- Entonces sabe que el pensaba hacer su sexto horrocrux luego de mi asesinato cuando yo tenía un año de edad.

- Si. Se que ha hecho un horrocrux cada vez que cometía un asesinato que él consideraba importante. También cuento con la información que lo realizó con su serpiente Nagini.

- Y esa es la razón de mis cavilaciones. Él utilizó a Nagini cuando resucitó y solo lo hizo porque no logró hacerlo con mi asesinato. Ahora mi duda es... si logró asesinar a mi alter ego, entonces quizás el sexto horrocrux no es la serpiente sino algún otro objeto.

- Si, entiendo tus dudas, pero quiero esclarecerte algunas cuestiones. Estoy bastante seguro que la serpiente es un horrocrux. La he visto varias veces y realmente me llama la atención sus actitudes.

- Se a lo que se refiere, yo me he encontrado varias veces con ella.

- Es obvio que ella si es un horrocrux y como ya sabrás Voldemort quería dividir su alma en siete partes...

- Por el número de la suerte – recordó Harry la conversación con su director en su sexto año.

- Además estoy seguro de que no realizó ningún horrocrux con el asesinato de tu alter ego.

- ¿Eso por qué?

El profesor Dumbledore le sonrió tranquilamente y no le contestó. Harry supo que era una de esas cuestiones que no estaba dispuesto a decir fácilmente. Prefirió retirarse hacia sus próximas clases e intentarlo en otro momento. Y así lo hizo. El resto del día se quedó pensando en porque Voldemort no había decidido atarse a la vida con el asesinato del Harry Potter de esa dimensión.

* * *

**Bueno, espero saber q piensan. Ya saben reviews a través del botoncito verde!**


	3. En familia

**Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a JK y demás bla bla bla**

**Hola, acá está el tercer capitulo. Gracias a todos por los reviews y alertas. Besos, hasta el próximo.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 3: EN FAMILIA**

**

* * *

  
**

Las primeras semanas pasaron rápido, las clases iban viento en popa, mientras que en las reuniones de la Orden del Fénix empezaban a trazar un plan para encontrar el primer horrocrux, habían decido que era tiempo de comprobar si la diadema de Ravenclaw se encontraba en la sala de menesteres. Si ese era el caso la victoria sería doble, ya que no solo encontrarían el primero sino que tendrían la prueba de que todos estaban en los lugares que los dos aurors del otro universo habían dicho. Lo intentarían durante las vacaciones de navidad, ya que el colegio estaría casi vacío. El problema era como lo destruirían.

- Tenemos problemas para destruirlos – dijo Sirius – por lo que Sam y Alex nos han contado la mayoría de los objetos han sido destruidos gracias a la sangre de basilisco. El fuego demoníaco yo no lo tomaría como opción.

- Quizás, no se, se me ocurre una idea, es un poco descabellada – dijo Ron.

- Como todas tus ideas – rió Hermione.

Ron bufó y la miró enojado. Harry rió, no parecían muy diferentes de sus amigos.

- ¿Cuál sería muchacho? – preguntó Dumbledore.

- Ir al otro lado a buscar la espada de Gryffindor.

Todos se miraron impresionados, a nadie se le había ocurrido esa idea hasta el momento.

- Creo que es buena idea – dijo Harry.

Ginny lo miró fijamente.

- Creo que eso podríamos decidirlo después de las festividades – dijo Dumbledore – así tenemos tiempo de analizarlo minuciosamente. Bueno, creo que por hoy damos por concluida esta junta. Mejor volvamos a nuestros quehaceres, en especial los que pertenecemos a Hogwarts ya que mañana los alumnos regresaran a sus casas y tendremos muchas cosas que vigilar.

Los presentes se levantaron uno a uno, saludándose entre ellos. Harry y Ginny se dirigieron a la salida, pero antes de salir de la cocina fueron detenidos.

- Dale James, ya díselos – lo animó Lily.

- Alex, Sam – se acercó más a los muchachos – saben nosotros, me refiero a los Black, los Weasley, los Lupin y los Potter, solemos pasar juntos la navidad y queríamos preguntarles si les gustaría estar con nosotros esa noche, digo si quieren, se que pensaban hacerlo en Hogwarts...

- Nos encantaría – dijo Ginny al ver que Harry estaba muy conmocionado como para contestar.

Lily sonrió complaciente y se dirigió a la salida murmurándole a su marido. El muchacho los vio salir hablando mientras el hombre le pasaba el brazo por los hombros a su esposa.

- Supongo que ahora estas contenta.

- Si, James. Estoy contenta porque esos chicos no van a pasar solos esta navidad. Están lejos de su gente, en un mundo que aunque es parecido no es el de ellos.

James refunfuñó algunas palabras inteligibles para su mujer mientras meneaba la cabeza.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

- Nada, Lily, nada.

- Dímelo – dijo ella cambiando el tono de voz a uno un poco más enojado.

- Está bien, solo no quiero que te encariñes demasiado con ese chico, él vino a hacer una misión y luego se irá.

- Ya lo sé James. No se ni porque me dices eso.

- Porque te conozco, se como te comportas con los chicos de la misma edad que tendría nuestro hijo – su voz sonó congojada.

Su esposa no le respondió, pues era cierto que siempre que algún muchacho de la edad de Harry llegaba a su vida no podía evitar pensar como hubiera sido ver crecer a su hijo. Pero con Alex era diferente, no sabía porque pero ese chico le provocaba un cariño especial.

Dos días después de la reunión en Grimmauld Place, Harry y Ginny recorrían el colegio tranquilamente, era avanzada la madrugada y los pocos alumnos que no habían viajado el día anterior ya se encontraban durmiendo en sus habitaciones. Estaban llegando al séptimo piso.

- Extraño la capa de invisibilidad – suspiró Harry.

Ginny rió, ambos eran capaces de hacer un encantamiento desilusionador perfecto, pero él seguía empecinado en usarla, aunque ella sabía que la razón de seguir usándola era porque había pertenecido a su padre.

- Pero si la hubiéramos traído nos hubieran descubierto, imagínate que te vean con una capa igual a la de James.

Llegaron hasta la sala Multipropósito y entraron como siempre. Frente a ellos apareció lo que parecía una catedral.

- ¿Te acuerdas donde estaba?

- No mucho, me acuerdo haberla tomado y ponerla sobre un busto sobre el armario donde guarde el libro de pociones de Snape, pero ya no me acuerdo en que lugar estaba.

- Entonces separémonos para encontrarla.

Así lo hicieron durante al menos quince minutos, hacía casi cinco años que no pisaba ese lugar y además las dos veces lo había hecho en circunstancias complicadas para él. Después de un tiempo largo escuchó la voz de Ginny que lo llamaba. Corrió hasta ella guiándose por su voz.

- Puede que sea esta – decía ella – aquí cerca hay un armario y el busto de un mago feo.

Cuando Harry llegó la encontró señalando una diadema descolorida tirada en el suelo, la reconoció inmediatamente, sin duda era la diadema perdida de Ravenclaw. La tomó con cuidado, ni bien su piel hizo contacto con el objeto se llenó de amargura y tristeza. Definitivamente era el horrocrux.

- Vayámonos – le dijo Ginny tomándolo del brazo – debemos llevárselo a Dumbledore.

Harry asintió apesadumbrado. Ginny lo miró algo confundida por el repentino cambio de humor pero inmediatamente se acordó de lo que él le había contado, cómo los había afectado a Ron, a Hermione y a él el llevar puesto el relicario de Slytherin y comprendió que la diadema estaba ejerciendo el mismo poder sobre su novio.

- Piensa en nosotros, en nuestra familia, en Ron y en Hermione, en Teddy, piensa en todos estos años de felicidad que tuvimos.

Harry le sonrió a pesar de todo, si definitivamente ella era su mayor fuente de consuelo. Bajaron rápidamente hasta el segundo piso en donde se encontraba el despacho del director. Dijeron la contraseña a la gárgola y emprendieron el ascenso por la escalera de caracol. Al tocar la puerta, Dumbledore respondió inmediatamente. Harry depositó la diadema sobre el escritorio. El profesor sonrió complacido. La tomó y sus ojos se ensombrecieron, le devolvió una triste mirada, el chico sabía el motivo. La guardó en un retrato atrás de su escritorio, el mismo lugar de donde Snape había sacado la espada de Gryffindor.

- Bueno, creo que con esto ya hemos emprendido un camino – dijo simplemente.

- Si al menos sabemos que son los mismos horrocruxes – expresó Ginny.

El anciano de barbas largas asintió.

- Será mejor que vayan a dormir, mañana los esperan los Potter.

Harry asintió.

- Seguramente será difícil para ti muchacho convivir estas vacaciones con ellos, pero debo advertirte que tengas cuidado de no delatarte.

- No se preocupe profesor, Ginny me ayuda mucho en eso.

Al día siguiente se dirigieron hasta Hogsmeade para poder aparecerse en el jardín de la casa de los Potter en un pueblo en las afuera de Londres, lejos del Valle de Godric donde había estado la primera residencia de la familia. Ginny tomó la mano de Harry inmediatamente después que el muchacho fijara su mirada en la puerta, él bajo la vista para ver sus manos entrelazadas y sonrió levemente. Allí estaba ella, infundiéndole ánimo y valentía con tan solo ese hecho. Caminaron con lentitud los pocos pasos que los separaban de la entrada. La joven tocó el timbre ante la duda de su novio. Unos minutos después fueron recibidos por una colorada con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

- Profesores – les dijo Lucy – los estábamos esperando.

Otra pelirroja se acercó al escuchar lo que dijo su hija.

- Entren chicos que hace mucho frío afuera – les dijo maternalmente Lily.

Harry observó detenidamente el lugar, una pequeña sala de recepción que antecedía a un living amplio con tonalidades pasteles que ayudaban a crear un ambiente cálido en contrapartida al clima que azotaba en el exterior.

- Gracias señora Potter – dijo Ginny.

- Ay por favor dime Lily que lo de señora me hace sentir vieja – rió y Ginny con ella.

Harry escuchó esas risas y se estremeció casi imperceptiblemente, escucharlas reír juntas le pareció algo irreal, pero fue como un bálsamo cálido que se desparramó en su interior haciéndole sonreír tontamente. Su novia comprendió lo que pasaba en ese momento por su cabeza y le acarició el cabello con ternura. Lily los invitó a tomar asiento en los sillones mientras con la varita envió el equipaje hasta la habitación que ocuparía la pareja esos días. Por la puerta que comunicaba la sala con la cocina apareció Mía Black que los recibió con una sonrisa y se sentó junto a ellos. Mientras la mujer hablaba sin parar acaparando toda la conversación, Harry la observaba detenidamente, pensando en que había sucedido con la Mía de su mundo, una mujer que nunca había conocido, pero que por lo que contaba era amiga de su madre desde los años de Hogwarts.

- James, Sirius y los muchachos fueron a comprar algunas cosas que les encargamos para el almuerzo – explicó Lily ante la ausencia de los cuatro varones – Remus y Tonks ya deberían haber llegado pero están retrasados como siempre.

- Jajaja – rió la esposa del alter ego de su padrino – quien diría que Remus Lupin se convertiría es un impuntual, jajaja todo lo debemos a nuestra querida Tonks.

Luego de unos minutos conversando mientras tomaban un te con pastelitos preparados por la señora Potter, llegaron los hombres.

- Oh mira quienes están aquí – dijo Sirius acercándose a los jóvenes para saludarlos calurosamente. James se unió inmediatamente al saludo.

Los hijos de los hombres los saludaron respetuosamente como si todavía estuvieran en una clase de Hogwarts, Ginny no pudo evitar sonreírse ante esa situación.

- Pensábamos ir a jugar Quidditch un rato antes de la comida – les dijo James – quieren unírsenos ¿sabes jugar? – lo último se lo preguntó a Harry.

- Si, me defiendo – dijo sonriendo.

Ginny rió ante el comentario modesto de su novio, aunque sabía que estaba haciendo una broma.

- Bueno ya veremos – intervino Lucas Black – aquí todos somos muy buenos. Jack y yo pertenecemos al equipo de Gryffindor y nuestros padres pertenecieron en su tiempo.

Jack asintió vigorosamente. Lucas continuó hablando.

- Y si no juegas decentemente te haremos papilla.

- Si los deja más tranquilo saber esto – dijo Ginny sonriendo al ver cuanto se parecía Lucas a su padre – Alex y yo también jugábamos en Gryffindor.

Harry la miró de reojo y ella comprendió que había dicho algo demás, aunque decir a que casa pertenecían quizás no era tan grave.

- ¿Son Gryffindors? – habló Sirius con algarabía – debería haberlo intuido, con todo lo que han hecho no me extraña que sean leones.

Harry y Ginny sonrieron ante el cumplido del hombre.

- Bueno dejémonos de tanta charla y vamos a demostrar nuestras destrezas – dijo James caminando hacia el patio trasero.

- ¿Usted qué puesto tenía? – le preguntó Jack a su profesor.

- Era buscador – le sonrió Harry a su hermano – pero sabes, mientras estemos de vacaciones llámame Alex y tutéame porque eso de usted me hace sentir como si tuviera cuarenta años más que tú y solo soy mayor por seis.

Jack asintió con una leve sonrisa que luego se desdibujó al darse cuenta de que si su hermano viviera tendría la edad de Alex. Pensó en como un solo hombre había condicionado la vida de su familia, como una estúpida profecía le había quitado la posibilidad de tener un hermano mayor y miró a sus padres, si ellos se enteraran de lo que él sabía morirían de dolor.

Salieron al patio, luego de que las mujeres los regañaran por querer estar afuera en un día tan frío, pero argumentaron que con el fervor del partido entrarían en calor inmediatamente. Ellas entraron en la cocina y se dispusieron a mirarlos por la ventana. Subieron a sus escobas y se elevaron inmediatamente. Harry se sintió libre nuevamente, a pesar del helado viento que soplaba contra su rostro y le batía el cabello.

Observó por algunos segundos como volaban sus compañeros y se sorprendió al ver que James y Jack tenían una manera similar a la suya aunque con algunas variantes, Sirius era todo un temerario, sonrió tristemente al comprender que el Sirius de su mundo nunca pudo llegar a mostrarle como lo hacía, sabía que había sido cazador junto con su padre, pero luego de entrar en Azkaban jamás volvió a subir a una escoba. Jugaron un buen rato y Harry pudo demostrar sus habilidades con grandes despliegues a lo que sus acompañantes vitoreaban sorprendidos.

Luego de una hora de pasarse la quaffle, Lily y Mía les indicaron que entraran ya que el almuerzo estaría pronto. Dejaron las escobas en la escobera que se encontraba en el fondo del terreno y entraron a la casa, en ese mismo momento entraban Remus y Tonks con el pequeño Teddy. Harry al verlo se dio cuenta cuanto extrañaba a su ahijado y pensó en como el niño debería estar haciendo rabiar a su abuela por no poder llevarlo con él.

Como si lo hubiese conocido de toda la vida el niño corrió hacia donde estaba el muchacho, en un principio Sirius que se encontraba a su lado, abrió los brazos para recibirlo creyendo que el hijo de Lupin lo saluda a él, pero todos se sorprendieron enormemente cuando el niño se apretujó contra las piernas de Harry. Él por instinto o costumbre, o vaya a saber que, lo tomó rápidamente entre sus brazos y le desparramó el pelo como solía hacerlo mientras Teddy reía, Ginny inmediatamente intervino antes de que alguien pudiera comenzar a sospechar.

- Tiene una atracción natural hacia los niños – dijo sin saber si era lo suficiente convincente – todos los chiquitos de esas edades lo adoran.

Harry comprendió el porque de la mentira de su novia y la ayudó a tratar de convencer al grupo, que luego de unos minutos parecían haberles creído, todos menos Sirius Black que los miraba suspicazmente aunque de forma disimulada.

- Son realmente muy buenos, muchachos, me han sorprendido, aunque no debería sorprenderme de ti si has sido cazadora de las holyhead harpies – le dijo James a Ginny - ¿en Hogwarts también jugabas de cazadora?

- Generalmente ese era mi puesto, pero también jugué de buscadora.

- ¿Acaso tu no eras el buscador? – le preguntó Jack recordando la conversación de una hora atrás.

- Si, pero Sam me reemplazaba cuando yo no podía jugar.

- ¿Por qué motivos no podías jugar? – le preguntó Sirius.

Sentía enormes curiosidades hacia ese chico que el conocía como Alex, el cual le caía muy bien, pero no podía dejar de pensar en un par de cosas que habían pasado desde que lo conoció. Lo primero que le había llamado la atención fue que pudiera sentir la magia oscura cerca de ellos el día que habían ido a recogerlos, después el hecho de que el muchacho supiera tantas cosas a tan corta edad lo que lo hizo suponer que desde chico se había enfrentado a cosas inimaginables y ahora lo del pequeño Teddy, no les había creído en lo más mínimo la historia de la afinidad con los niños.

- Dejen de interrogarlos – intervino Lily – acuérdense que ellos no pueden contar muchas cosas sobre sus vidas porque podríamos descubrirlos.

_"Esa es la idea mi querida Lily" _pensó Sirius.

- Ay Lily – la interrumpió su esposo – no creo que por contarnos algunas cosas relacionadas al quidditch podamos saber quienes son. Esos puestos y esas habilidades no son únicas.

_"Gracias Cornamenta no sabes cuanto me estás ayudando en estos momentos"_ pensó nuevamente su amigo.

Su mujer suspiró resignada .

- Entonces Alex ¿por qué motivos no podías jugar?

- La mayoría de las veces porque estaba castigado y otras porque estaba en la enfermería.

- Me imagino que estabas en la enfermería por los mismos problemas por los que te castigaban – dijo Lily Potter algo enojada – seguro que los buscabas a menudo.

Ante este hecho Harry sonrío levemente, parecía que lo estaba regañando pero lejos de enojarse se alegró, esa era la primera vez que su madre lo retaba. Comprendió que estaba traspasando una línea muy delgada porque ya no la veía como el alter ego de su madre, si no como a ella misma, aunque si debía ser sincero nunca pudo verla como alter ego, pero ahora que la iba conociendo las cosas se iban complicando. Muchas veces tenía que reprimir unas ganas locas de abrazarla y decirle quien era, en especial en los momentos que ella se entristecía ante el recuerdo de su hijo mayor, su alter ego.

- Yo no buscaba los problemas, ellos parecían encontrarme a mí.

Sirius rió por el comentario del muchacho y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, lo que hizo añorar a Harry los abrazos de su padrino.

- Este muchacho cada vez me cae mejor.

- Solo porque parece que en Hogwarts hacía las misma cosas que ustedes – le dijo Mía divertida.

- Entre otras cosas.

Lily sirvió la comida y se sentaron a la mesa mientras continuaban hablando sobre el deporte mágico.

- ¿En que año entraste en el equipo? – le preguntó Lucas a Ginny con total confianza luego de ver como Jack trataba a Harry.

- En cuarto, como suele suceder.

- Yo en tercero, como buscador – dijo orgulloso.

- Pues te felicito – le dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- Gracias. Pero la estrella en realidad es Jack que entró en segundo como cazador.

Jack se ruborizó un poco.

- Así es, el orgullo de su padrino – dijo Lupin abrazando a su ahijado.

- Y el orgullo de los Potter – dijo su padre desde la punta de la mesa – es el miembro que ha entrado más joven en la familia desde hace muchas generaciones.

- Y habría entrado desde primero si no fuera que no aceptan jugadores de ese año – dijo Lucy que se encontraba sentada al lado de su hermano.

Harry vio la escena familiar y no pudo evitar sentir algo de celos, no muchos y no malos, pero celos al fin. Su padre se veía tan orgulloso de su hijo porque era cazador desde segundo, entonces como se hubiera sentido al saber que su hijo mayor había logrado eso que ellos creían imposible.

- ¿Y tú Alex? – le preguntó Jack con la intención de desviar la atención que le estaban dando.

- Desde primero – dijo tímidamente.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

- ¡Guau! – Tonks fue la única que logro emitir algún tipo de sonido.

- ¿Pri... primero? – artículo torpemente James.

- Es el jugador más joven en un siglo – dijo Ginny orgullosa del novio que tenía.

- ¿Y te dejaron presentarte a las pruebas a pesar de que eras de primero? – le preguntó Jack – porque yo intenté hacerlo pero no me lo permitieron.

- No, no me presente a ninguna prueba, digamos que me descubrieron por casualidad.

- ¿Quién te descubrió? ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ¿Estabas jugando? – le preguntó Sirius atropelladamente.

- No, no estaba jugando – Harry recordó ese día sonrió – estaba peleando con Ma.. con un Slytherin – se corrigió a tiempo – en nuestra primera clase de vuelo, este le había sacado una recordadora a un amigo y me desafió a que fuese a buscarla y yo lo hice.

- A pesar de que era tu primera clase de vuelo.

- Ya Lily deja de regañarlo – le dijo su marido. Harry rió.

- Así que subí a la escoba e intenté sacársela, peor luego él la tiró lejos y yo me zambullí en picada para agarrarla y así lo hice a pocos centímetros del suelo.

Hubo una exclamación de sorpresa mezclada con cumplidos que alegraron a Harry.

- Y eso que era la primera vez que volaba – Ginny cada vez se sentía más orgullosa.

- Entonces – Harry continuó con su relato – justo cuando bajo de la escoba escucho la voz de McGonagall. Cuando la vi creí que me expulsaría, pero en cambio me llevó con el capitán del equipo y le dijo que había encontrado a su buscador.

- Si, definitivamente esto demuestra que para Minerva es más importante el quidditch que cualquier otra cosa – rió Sirius.

Luego del almuerzo pasaron todo el día hablando de diferentes trivialidades, Harry aprovechó cada momento que se le presentaba para conocer de mejor manera a la familia que hubiera tenido si Voldemort no le hubiera arrebatado a sus padres esa fatídica noche. Ginny reía divertida con las ocurrencias de Tonks, la hacía recordar el verano anterior a empezar su cuarto año en que habían habitado Grimmauld Place, en como había encontrado una gran amiga en esa mujer a pesar de la diferencia de edad que había entre ellas. Recordaba como la mujer junto con Hermione le daban consejos de cambiar su actitud frente a Harry y salir con otros chicos, consejos que puso en práctica y para su sorpresa funcionaron. Al verla cerca de ella se dio cuenta cuanto la extrañaba, cuanto añoraba sus conversaciones y las diferentes formas que hacía con su nariz para divertirla un rato.

A la cena volvieron a disfrutar de una comida hecha por Lily, no estaba del todo mal pero si debía ser sincero su suegra cocinaba mejor. Luego de comer y hacer una sobre mesa de una hora, los invitados se fueron a sus casas excepto Lucas que se quedó a dormir con su mejor amigo. Harry y Ginny ya se encontraban en la cama que compartían en la habitación que la familia les había preparado. Ella lo había abrazado por la cintura y tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho, mientras él estaba recostado sobre el respaldo con sus brazos acariciando la espalda de su novia.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Bien, creo.

Ella movió la cabeza hacia arriba sin dejar su posición para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

- Extraño tus ojos.

Harry sonrió y la besó cortito.

- Yo también extraño tus ojos y ni que decir de tu cabello – volvió a besarla – por suerte sigues teniendo los mismo labios que me vuelven loco.

Ginny sonrió y subió un poco por su cuerpo para acercar su rostro al de él.

- Todo esto me resultaría mucho más difícil si no estuvieras aquí conmigo – le susurró en el oído.

- Lo se – suspiró – yo apenas veo a Fred algunas veces en la reuniones y aún así no puedo evitar querer correr hasta él y abrazarlo, pero eso se que para ti esto es mucho más difícil aún porque estas con ellos continuamente.

Él la abrazó con fuerza y la rodó por la cama hasta quedar encima de ella y la volvió a besar pero esta vez con más pasión.

- Te amo – dijo Harry.

- Yo también te amo, mi amor – le correspondió el beso con la misma pasión que él la devoraba.

Unas horas después, Harry continuaba sin poder dormirse mientras que a su lado Ginny estaba en un sueño profundo, la observó detenidamente y sonrió al verla toda desparramada ocupando más lugar del que necesitaba un cuerpo pequeño y delgado como el de ella. Se levantó para ir al baño, se puso la parte de abajo del piyamas, tanteando las paredes, no tener sus lentes era un desventajas en la noche. Al salir del baño y dirigirse por el pasillo hasta su dormitorio escuchó voces en una de las habitaciones, la que reconoció como la de Jack. Se acercó sigilosamente hasta la puerta y reconoció las voces de Jack y Lucas que hablaban en un tono bajo.

- ... mejor? – escuchó la última parte de una pregunta que realizó Lucas.

- Si no te preocupes fue una pesadilla.

Al escuchar esa frase se acercó más a la puerta.

- Por eso me preocupo.

- Si lo sé, pero esta fue una común y corriente, no como... – no continuó.

Harry se alarmó, si había tenido una pesadilla común y corriente, ¿quería decir que el muchacho que podría haber sido su hermano tenía otro tipo de pesadillas? Esperó poder escuchar algo más.

- Entonces si era una pesadilla normal, dime de que se trataba...

- Eh... bueno, yo... – balbuceaba palabras sueltas.

- Ya, dilo.

Hubo un silencio.

- Zara.

- Ah entonces no es una pesadilla si soñaste con Zara – rió a carcajada.

Harry desde el otro lado de la puerta escuchó un bufido de desesperación.

- Era una pesadilla. Soñé que Zara se ponía de novia con Elías Smith...

- ¿Con ese idiota de Slytherin? Zara jamás le haría caso.

- Lo sé, pero me hizo pensar que algún otro chico si podría interesarle.

- Entonces adelántate a cualquier otro y pídele que sea tu novia, a ella le gustas y lo sabes.

- No puedo, no ahora, ya lo sabes.

Esas palabras asustaron al joven ojiverde que tenía la oreja pegada a la puerta, notó que el tono de voz que utilizó su hermano estaba cargado de diferentes sentimientos, muchos que él había experimentado.

- Yo creo que no deberías dejar de vivir tu vida porque tu tien...

- Shhhhh – lo interrumpió Jack – estás hablando demasiado fuerte, alguien puede escucharte.

- Esta bien, solo digo que eso no debería impedir que lleves una vida normal.

- Mi vida no es normal.

- En estos momentos si, en el futuro pues ya veremos...

- Mejor sigamos durmiendo, ya no quiero hablar de este tema.

Harry se quedó algunos momentos más para corroborar que realmente no volverían a hablar y así lo confirmó. Volvió a su habitación con las palabras de los muchachos. Algo sucedía definitivamente, pero ¿qué era? Al parecer la familia no estaba enterada. Debía averiguarlo, se propuso acercarse más al joven para que llegase a confiar al punto de contarle ese algo misterioso. ¿Acaso Dumbledore lo sabría? Seguramente que sí, nada se le escapaba al director. Al entrar en la habitación encontró a Ginny despierta y sentada en la cama, parecía estar esperándolo.

- ¿A dónde has ido?

- Al baño.

- Pero tardaste mucho.

- Si, es que en el camino escuché una conversación muy interesante.

Le explicó detalladamente todo lo que había escuchado. Ginny iba cambiando de expresión a medida que desarrollaba la historia.

- Quizás tenga que ver con el hecho de que tu estés aquí – expresó la chica con la mirada en ningún punto fijo – yo no me creo del todo que te necesiten para destruir los horrocruxes. Con un informe detallado sobre que objetos ocupaban, donde estaban y como podían destruirse hubiera sido suficiente.

- Si, yo he pensado lo mismo.

Ginny le aconsejó a Harry que hablara con Dumbledore, si alguien sabía del tema tenía que ser él. A los pocos minutos la anteriormente pelirroja volvió a sumirse en un profundo sueño. En cambio Harry se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos. Su mente repetía una y otra vez la conversación de los dos chicos. La palabra pesadilla no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño. ¿Acaso el muchacho tendría algún destino marcado como el que había tenido él? Hablaron de un futuro... Lucas parecía aconsejarlo a que viviera y no se limitase a eso. Pero ¿qué era eso? ¿De que se trataba? ¿Eso de lo que no sabía era la razón por la que estaba allí? Y así se quedó pensando y razonando lo que tendría que hacer de ese momento en adelante. Y principalmente preguntándose si acaso la sangre Potter estaba destinada a tener que cumplir obligaciones para el bien común.


	4. Verdades en Navidad

**Disclaimer: Todo el mundo de Harry Potter me pertence. Yo tengo los derechos de autor y estoy nadando en miles de millones de billetes de todos los colores.**

**Conciencia: Despertá, Yanina, despertá.**

**Yanina: Uffff, no la dejan soñar a una eh? Ya se q todo es de JK, q no tengo ni un Knut y esto lo hago por diversión y aprendizaje.  
**

**Holis a todos. Como siempre gracias por los reviews. Me gusta mucho mucho que me escriban. Aquí les traigo el cuarto capi con una actualización más rápida q la anterior. Tiene algunas sorpresas. No digo más. Disfrútenlo.  
**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 4: VERDADES EN NAVIDAD**

* * *

Los días siguientes de la vacaciones pasaron tranquilamente, Harry trataba de acercarse más a Jack y lo había logrado hasta cierto punto, pero aún no tenía la confianza necesaria. Tampoco había vuelto a escuchar ninguna conversación entre los dos amigos. Por su lado Sirius visitaba con más frecuencia a la familia Potter, quería investigar a Alex a como diera lugar, para su suerte el muchacho no podía sospechar que intentaba conocer cosas sobre su vida, para lo cual hacía preguntas disimuladas cuando no había gente a su alrededor. Había descubierto que el hermano de su novia era su mejor amigo, pero eso no era de gran ayuda, ya que muchísimas personas estaban en una situación similar. De hecho uno de sus mejores amigos se había casado con su prima, a la que consideraba una hermana menor.

Los días siguieron pasando hasta que llegó la noche buena. Los Lupin y los Black ya se encontraban desde temprano, solo esperaban que llegaran los Weasley para comenzar con la cena. Unos quince minutos después llegó la familia entera, con nueras incluidas. Los primeros en entrar fueron Arthur y Molly seguidos por Bill y Fleur con la pequeña Victorie en brazos. Ginny observó que Fred entraba de la mano con una chica que no había conocido antes y que George abrazaba a Angelina, lo que lo cual le sorprendió. Cuando se había enterado del noviazgo entre el George y la Angelina de su mundo se había sorprendido enormemente por que ella había sido novia de su difunto hermano, había creído erróneamente que estos dos habían empezado a salir ante el sufrimiento por la ausencia de Fred, pero al ver a los dos juntos a pesar de que el Fred de este mundo estaba vivo la hizo comprender que había estado equivocada todo el tiempo. Harry había tomado un asiento en uno de los sillones mientras tomaba una cerveza de manteca, Teddy se había acercado hasta él y le contaba cosas sobre los amigos que tenía y él muchacho sonreía abiertamente al ver que su ahijado no era tan diferente a su alter ego a pesar de no tener a sus padres. Harry se preguntaba quien sería el padrino, así que decidió sacarse la duda y preguntárselo directamente al niño.

- Mi padrino es el tío James y mi madrina es la tía Mía – decía sonriendo.

Desde algunos metros Sirius miraba la escena, el hijo de su amigo hablaba alegremente con Alex como si lo conociese de toda la vida y eso le llamaba poderosamente la atención, ya que Teddy era algo tímido y no solía darse con personas desconocidas. Lo observó durante toda la cena, notaba que el muchacho estaba muy alegre por estar en ese lugar, al contrario de lo que cualquiera pensaría ya que se encontraba lejos de su familia y con personas desconocidas ¿Pero realmente serían personas desconocidas para Alex? Pensó en todo los muchachos de su edad que conocía y siempre su pensamiento volvía al mismo nombre, pero lo apartaba rápidamente ya que era muy doloroso pensar en él. _"Es mi culpa que esté muerto"_ se repetía constantemente y en especial en esas fechas donde el ánimo de sus amigos caía notablemente. Sirius creía que era responsable por la muerte de su ahijado ya que él había propuesto a Pettigrew como guardián del secreto. James se acercó hasta él.

- Esta época siempre es difícil – le dijo con la voz tomada – se lo que estás pensando.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

- Deja ya de culparte – el animago lo escuchaba incrédulo, su amigo era el que había perdido un hijo y sin embargo lo estaba animando.

Siempre había sido así, desde el principio le había dejado en claro que no lo culpaba para nada de la muerte de Harry. Tanto así que cuando nació Jack, James volvió a ofrecerle el padrinazgo, pero Black no aceptó, se dijo así mismo que jamás volvería a tener un ahijado y lo cumplió, porque al nacer Lucy su amigo Cornamenta le había vuelto a hacer la misma propuesta y él volvió a negarse.

Harry y Ginny habían entablado conversación con Ron y Hermione, los cuales no les resultaron muy diferentes a los de que ellos conocían. También habían sido amigos desde chicos, pero recién en tercer año en Hogwarts, y su noviazgo lo habían empezado cuando estaban en el quinto. Lo que más los sorprendió fue que estaban casados hacía un año. Ron le contó a Harry que tenía varios amigos, pero que ninguno era lo suficientemente cercano para considerarlo como su mejor amigo, lo que hizo pensar al pelinegro.

La cena transcurrió con gran algarabía principalmente por las sorpresas que habían preparado los gemelos y porque la señora Weasley corría detrás de ellos como si todavía tuviesen quince años. Jack y Lucas participaban animosamente, mientras James, Sirius y Remus los alentaban a seguir bajo la mirada severa de sus esposas. El pelinegro miraba toda la situación con gran alegría mientras trataba de que cada escena quedara para siempre en su memoria.

A las doce alzaron sus copas para brindar entre risas y lágrimas, Lily y Molly lloraban mientras se abrazaban compartiendo la misma perdida. Ginny miraba atentamente esa escena en particular cuando Harry la abrazó por la espalda, ese pequeño gesto la hizo sentirse segura y protegida. Unos minutos después del brindis salieron al patio trasero para experimentar con los nuevos productos de Sortilegios Weasley especiales para esas fechas.

- Ven Alex – lo invitó Ron a sumarse a los muchachos que ya se encontraban sacando los fuegos artificiales de una caja.

Cuando se acercaron vieron que Fred les entregaba una pequeña esfera a Jack y a Lucas, mientras George ya tenía una entre sus manos.

- Aquí mi querido hermano les hará una demostración de como se utiliza – les decía Fred.

George tiró la pelotita al aire mientras la apuntaba con su varita, le lanzó un pequeño hechizo y la esfera explotó en miles de partículas de diferentes colores que comenzaron a caer lentamente al suelo, pero antes de llegar al piso comenzaron a subir con rapidez hasta quedar a unos tres metros por encima de las cabezas y empezaron a moverse en círculos formando espirales de distintos tamaños que se dispersaban y se movían alrededor de los presentes, cerca de ellos volvían a explotar y formaban diversas formas, como gorros de navidad, flores, cohetes espaciales, tréboles, corazones, cabezas de animales. Los presentes reían fascinados ante la nueva ocurrencia.

Jack sacó su varita para imitar a los gemelos y entonces Harry reparó en ella, a pesar de que en sus clases nunca le había prestado atención. Cuando la vio quedó anonadado, sacó con sigilo la suya y empezó a mirarlas con ahínco, pasaba sus ojos de la varita que tenía Jack en sus manos a la que él poseía mientras negaba con incredulidad. Pero si era cierto, la misma madera, el mismo color, el mismo largo, la misma flexibilidad. Para comprobar sus dudas se acercó a su hermano.

- Linda varita – le dijo.

Jack asintió sonriendo.

- ¿De qué es?

- De acebo y el núcleo de pluma de fénix.

Le confirmó lo que temía, el muchacho tenía su misma varita. Entró confundido a la casa, tenía mucho en que pensar, primero las pesadillas y ahora la varita, definitivamente tenía que hablar con Dumbledore. Y como si lo hubiera llamado, el anciano profesor entró por la chimenea, al verlo el profesor le sonrió y salió al patio. Harry decidió que hablaría con él esa misma noche, así que se quedo cerca de él esperando el momento oportuno, que llegó media hora después de que el director de Hogwarts llegara, cuando se dirigió hacia el interior de la casa, el ojiverde lo siguió con disimulo, pero esto no pasó desapercibido para Sirius que lo había controlado toda la velada. Los vio entrar en la biblioteca que James utilizaba como estudio y se quedó del otro lado de la puerta, que para su suerte no había llegado a cerrarse del todo.

- Alex dime para que soy útil.

- Quería hacerle algunas preguntas.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre varias cosas, la razón por la que estoy aquí, sobre algunas cosas que he descubierto y sobre todo de Jack.

Al oír el nombre del hijo de su mejor amigo, Sirius se acercó aún más a la puerta entreabierta a pesar del riesgo de ser descubierto.

- Pues entonces empieza con las preguntas.

- ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

- Tu lo sabes, eres quien más sabe sobre los horrocruxes, creí que el que fue el encargado de destruirlos era quien más podría ayudarnos.

El hombre del otro lado de la puerta se sorprendió al escuchar esa revelación, hasta el momento no había contemplado la posibilidad de que el muchacho fuera quien los había destruido por la corta edad que tenía en esa época.

- Pues yo no lo creo así.

-¿Por qué? – dijo esbozando una sonrisa, parecía alegre de que Harry descubriera la verdad.

- ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho de que si les hubiéramos dado un informe detallado con los pormenores hubiera sido suficiente, después de todo, nosotros contábamos con mucha menos información que ustedes. Sin mencionar que Ron, Hermione y yo teníamos tan solo diecisiete años cuando fuimos en busca de ellos.

El animago no se extrañó al escuchar los nombres del joven matrimonio Weasley, ya había conjeturado la posibilidad de que el muchacho fuera cercano a algunos de los integrantes de la orden, y por la forma en que Alex lo había dicho, ellos tres eran unidos.

- Y contando que solo ustedes tres sabían que existían, lo sé.

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Entonces qué?

- ¿Para qué me necesita?

- Parece que no puedo engañarte – sonrió – tampoco esperaba hacerlo, sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías con estas interrogantes. Pero antes de contestarte esa pregunta, dime cuales son las otras dudas que tienes.

Harry meditó algunos segundos y se decidió por el tema que más lo integraba.

- Jack tiene un varita de acebo y pluma de fénix.

- Si, la he visto, bonita aunque poco común la combinación.

- Si, Ollivander me lo ha dicho. La pregunta es ¿esa pluma pertenecía a su fénix Fawkes?

- Así es.

El pelinegro respiró hondo, la revelación, aunque esperada, lo dejó sin oxígeno, que Alex hubiera estado destinado a la misma varita que él implicaba muchas cosas graves, le preocupaba que el jovencito tuviera que cumplir con el mismo destino que tuvo él. Había otra pregunta aún más preocupante, de la cual intuía la respuesta.

- En mi mundo esa varita tenía una hermana, pues compartían el mismo núcleo...

- Aquí también – contesto el anciano antes de que Harry pudiera terminar la pregunta – y si es el mismo dueño.

En ese mismo momento sintió caer sobre él un peso que hacía años que se había desprendido, no pudo más que buscar un lugar donde sentarse y se dejo caer en el primer sillón que encontró.

- Esto es imposible... Jack... él no...

- Lamentablemente si es cierto – dijo Dumbledore con un tono de voz que Harry había escuchado en pocas ocasiones y todas relacionadas con él.

Sirius se preocupó por la conversación aunque no logró entender exactamente de lo que estaban hablando, si se dio cuenta que era grave y que Alex se mostraba realmente asustado por su sobrino.

Harry tenía algunas preguntas que le rondaban en la cabeza que no estaban relacionadas con Jack, pero que de alguna forma si tenían que ver.

- Profesor ¿puedo hacerle algunas preguntas sobre Voldemort?

Albus Dumbledore asintió cansado, pero el chico se merecía la verdad.

- Hay algunas cosas que no se como sucedieron, cosas que en mi mundo pasaron porque yo estaba presente, pero como aquí mi alter ego murió cuando era muy chico... – no sabía si quería saber exactamente como habían sucedido esos hechos, pero era necesario para poder comprender el porque de su estadía en ese mundo.

Su padrino se estremeció al escuchar que el alter ego del muchacho había muerto hacía mucho y nuevamente le rondó por la cabeza los pensamientos que lo habían perturbado los últimos días. Supo que ese era el momento en que se enteraría de la verdad.

El profesor se sentó frente a él, sabiendo que era lo que el ojiverde iba a preguntar. Con la mano le hizo señales para que continuara.

- ¿Cómo fue derrotado la primera vez?

- El treinta y uno de octubre de 1981 aquí fue algo diferente, tengo entendido que en tu mundo Lord Voldemort se presentó él solo en la casa de los Potter – Harry asintió apesadumbrado – Pues aquí no, llevó con él a Bellatrix Lestrange. Cuando interrumpieron en el Valle de Godric la primera que apareció fue ella y comenzó a luchar con James mientras Lily trataba de esconderse con Harry para protegerlo. La lucha no termino bien y James quedó inconsciente, pero por órdenes de su amo no lo asesinó. Voldemort entró a la casa minutos después y buscó directamente a Lily, la encontró escondida en el piso superior y comenzó a luchar con ella, la mujer trataba de no alejarse de su niño, pero le tendieron una trampa y Bellatrix se acercó hasta el bebé y lo asesinó enfrente suyo, cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde. El niño ya estaba muerto. Segundos después llegaron Sirius y algunos aurors, Voldemort se retiró sin poder asesinarlos.

- Entonces no fue ese hombre el que lo mató.

- No, fue Bellatrix.

- No lo marcó como a su igual – dijo casi sin darse cuenta.

Sirius que derramaba lágrimas por recordar los sucesos de esa noche se sorprendió cuando escuchó que el muchacho había pronunciado una parte de la profecía.

- Así es – le dijo Dumbledore – aquí Voldemort llegó a saber la profecía por completo, entonces se encargó de que sus posibles destructores no llegaran a serlo.

- Eso ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Hubo más de una victima esa noche.

- Neville...

- Así es, asesinó a los dos. O mejor dicho, Bellatrix Lestrange asesinó a los dos.

- Por eso no hizo ningún horrocrux, porque no los asesinó él – comprendió.

Harry no podía creerlo, este Tom Riddle parecía mucho más peligroso que el otro, y pensó en la ironía de esas palabras, más peligroso. Recordó que Alice y Frank Longbottom se presentaron varias veces a las reuniones, pero en ningún momento habían mencionado a su hijo, ahora sabía el porque.

- Luego de unos días, James y Lily comenzaron una búsqueda incansable acompañada por Frank y Alice. Todos nosotros intentamos persuadirlos de que sería peligrosa, pero aún así ellos cuatro decidieron seguir adelante. Casi un año después lograron dar con él y esa noche los cuatro pudieron derrotarlo. Después el resto es parecido a lo que sucedió en tu mundo, la comunidad mágica vivió tranquila hasta que hace tres años apareció nuevamente.

- ¿Cómo regresó?

- Utilizó el mismo rito que utilizó su alter ego. Hueso del padre, carne de un vasallo y sangre de su enemigo.

El muchacho recordó aquella noche, la noche que lo siguió durante mucho tiempo por aquellos años. Dumbledore pareció darse cuenta de lo que pensaba.

- Seguramente es difícil para ti recordar aquella noche, eras tan solo un jovencito de catorce años cuando Voldemort tomó tu sangre.

Sirius abrió los ojos ante ese comentario y su corazón se aceleró notablemente.

- Si, lo fue... Si mi alter ego murió cuando era un bebé ¿de quién tomó la sangre?

El comentario del joven le estaba confirmando sus sospechas, era él, ese muchacho era el alter ego de su ahijado. Quiso entrar y pedirle una explicación, porque no se había presentado como era debido, pero su cuerpo no respondía.

- Pues, él quiso atormentar a James, Lily, Frank y Alice para vengarse por haberlo derrotado. Como los Longbottom no tienen hijos, secuestró a Jack y utilizó su sangre.

Harry estaba horrorizado por el relato, parecía que ese hombre nunca iba a dejarlos en paz. Sirius seguía impresionado y sin poder moverse, sentía sus piernas desfallecer.

- Creo que por hoy es suficiente información, seguramente es duro para ti asimilarlo.

- Solo una pregunta más ¿Jack escapó de la misma forma que yo?

- Si, así es, tanto tú como Jack estuvieron destinados a la misma varita. Así que cuando quiso matarlo, el niño se defendió y sus varitas se conectaron. El resto ya lo sabes, aparecieron las últimas víctimas que se había cobrado, obviamente no las mismas que se te aparecieron a ti, y lo ayudaron a escapar.

- Parece tener una obsesión con los Potter ¿no? – dijo retóricamente – como en este mundo me asesinó cuando tenía un año, entonces tomó a mi hermano.

- No es tu hermano Harry, es el hermano de tu alter ego, no lo olvides.

- Es solo un tecnicismo. Y todavía no me ha dicho para que estoy aquí.

- El primer día de clases ven a mi despacho y te lo diré.

Sirius corrió escalera arriba al escuchar que los ocupantes de la biblioteca se levantaban de los sillones dispuestos a salir. Llegó hasta el baño del primer piso y se encerró en él. Todas las palabras dichas en esa improvisada reunión daban vuelta en su cabeza, en especial las últimas. _"No es tu hermano Harry"_ esas palabras en particular, cuando lo había llamado por su verdadero nombre. Era su ahijado, como había dicho el propio muchacho hablar sobre alter egos era solo un tecnicismo. ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Debería hablar con James y Lily? O quizás con el propio Harry. Pero por algo habían decido no decir nada. ¿Y quién sería Sam? Muchas preguntas se arremolinaban en su mente, pero a pesar de todo decidió no decirles nada a sus amigos, por ahora. Prefería primero investigar. Tocaron a la puerta.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó con la voz acongojada y conteniendo las lágrimas.

-¿Canuto? – era la voz de James, parecía preocupado - ¿Te sientes bien?

- Me cayó mal la comida – le ocurrió repentinamente.

- ¿Necesitas algo?

- No nada, Cornamenta. Cuando me sienta mejor bajo.

James se fue sin más, no muy convencido. Sirius se quedó un poco más de tiempo en el baño sentado en el piso, razonando que era lo siguiente que tenía que hacer. Diez minutos después bajo. La gente estaba distribuida en las diferentes estancias de la casa, algunos en el patio, otros en la cocina y unos pocos en el living, allí se encontró con el muchacho que estaba buscando, no quería acercarse sino solamente observarlo, ver si a través del disfraz que llevaba podía reconocer un rasgo conocido, el color de pelo y ojos eran diferentes, sus facciones estaban tapadas por el cabello que caía en su cara, pero a pesar de eso podía distinguir a su amigo en él. Ahora que sabía quien era le parecía muy obvio la similitud. Mientras lo miraba comprendió que estaba ausente, estaba sentado en un sillón junto a su novia, Ron y Hermione, pero no participaba de la conversación como lo demás. Sam lo tomaba de la mano y le acariciaba a lo largo de su brazo. Sirius lo miraba tan insistentemente que rompió la nube en que Harry se encontraba, y cuando el muchacho se volteó a verlo, se encontró con una mirada confundida y muy triste.

Sirius también estaba preocupado por Jack, algunos aspectos de la conversación no los había comprendido, sabía sobre las varitas hermanas, se había enterado de ello la misma noche en que Voldemort volvió, se sorprendió que Harry estuviera destinado primero a ella, pero pensando fríamente era lógico, había una profecía que los involucraba. Pensó en algunas partes de la conversación, por las palabras que el muchacho había utilizado, Voldemort si lo había marcado como a su igual, pero ¿cómo? Esa parte de la profecía siempre había resultado un misterio, ninguno de ellos había logrado descifrar como lo haría, sabían que no lo haría concientemente, jamás ese hombre en su sano juicio, si pudiera decirse que fuera sano, habría señalado a alguien como su detractor.

También estaba el hecho de que si el innombrable de la otra dimensión había sido derrotado, sospechaba que era porque el muchacho había cumplido con la profecía, por algo él junto con sus amigos habían ido en busca de los horrocruxes. Saber quien era también le hizo comprender porque estaba tan bien preparado, aunque como el propio muchacho había dicho en la primera reunión su generación era una generación preparada para la guerra. Seguramente el señor tenebroso lo había molestado bastante, por eso a los quince años era capaz de enseñar magia avanzada.

Harry lo observaba desde su lugar, se dio cuenta que su padrino hacía unos diez minutos que lo miraba fijamente, aunque sus ojos parecían perdidos en un mar de pensamientos. Se preguntó si sospechaba algo, no le pacería raro que así fuera, si era como el Sirius que había conocido. Espera fervientemente que no fuera así, a pesar de las grandes ganas de poder abrazarlo, a esa altura de la misión ya se había acostumbrado al hecho de callar semejante noticia y no creía que estuviera preparado para enfrentarse a varias personas que le reprocharían no haber dicho nada en casi un mes, además no sabía como reaccionarían al saber que la mayoría de ellos no existían en su realidad. Sirius notó que su ahijado lo miraba por lo que decidió acercarse a él, aún sin saber que iba a decir o hacer.

- ¿Se están divirtiendo? – preguntó sentando entre los cuatro jóvenes.

- Si, mucho – respondió Ron.

No era de quien esperaba una respuesta, el animago quería escucharlo hablar, aunque ya muchas veces había oído su voz.

- Sam, Alex ¿Están cómodos con nosotros? ¿Extrañan?

- Si estamos muy cómodos Sirius – le dijo la muchacha.

- Aunque extrañamos a nuestra familia – se apresuró a decir Harry.

El comentario repentino del hombre luego de sus miradas le hizo sospechar que quería saber algo más allá de la comodidad de ellos.

Sirius escuchó su voz, una voz que ya había escuchado antes, pero esa fue la primera vez que le produjo una emoción que no pudo describir correctamente. Su tono de voz de era medio y algo acelerado, como el de cornamenta, en que más podría parecerse a su amigo. Pensó en las palabras de él, extrañaba a su familia ¿eso quería decir que había unos Potter que lo esperaban del otro lado? ¿tendría un padrino que en esas fechas le hacía regalos?

- Estas algo pensativo – dijo Hermione suspicazmente.

- En esta época todos nos ponemos algo pensativos ¿no? – le contestó Sirius incorporándose inmediatamente, no quería ser expuesto por la bruja más inteligente que conocía.

- ¿Por qué le hiciste ese comentario? – le preguntó Ron cuando Sirius se alejó de ellos – siempre para estás fechas se pone así, y no es el único Hermione.

- Lo siento Ron – dijo la muchacha arrepentida – esa no fue mi intención.

Harry y Ginny se incomodaron al saber que hablaban de ellos dos, aunque entendían perfectamente el sentimiento que experimentaban, que era el mismo que el de ellos.

- ¿Y díganme? – interrumpió Ginny - ya hace un año que están casados ¿cierto?

- Si, así es – dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo y la castaña le agradeció enormemente a la morocha que cambiara el tema.

Harry sabía lo que Ginny estaba haciendo, nadie sabía más que ella como manejar a su hermano más cercano y parecía que en este mundo las cosas no eran muy diferentes. Sonrió al verla interactuar con ese colorado.

- ¿Ustedes? – preguntó la castaña - ¿para cuando tienen fecha?

- Pensábamos mayo – dijo la supuesta Sam muy contenta – aunque quizás se retrace si no acabamos la misión para ese entonces.

- ¿Por qué mayo? – preguntó interesado Ron.

- Porque nos pusimos de novios en mayo y también fue en ese mes que volvimos.

Ginny lo miró frunciéndole el seño pero divertida, parecía que Harry era una máquina de dar información y ni siquiera se percataba de eso. Él se dio cuenta y comprendió que sin ella ya lo hubieran descubierto.

- Amigo – le dijo Ron palmeándole la espalda – creo que sin ellas estaríamos perdidos.

- Estoy de acuerdo – rió Harry.

Molly se acercó a Lily que se encontraba en la cocina para ayudarla a preparar algunas bebidas.

- ¿Cuántas cervezas de mantequilla ya hemos servido? – rió la señora Weasley.

- No lo se, creo que perdí la cuenta después de la quinta caja.

La más grande de las dos miró hacia donde se encontraban los muchachos riendo.

- Me alegro que mi hijo y mi nuera integren a los muchachos.

- Si, yo también, parecen llevarse bien ¿no?

- Si, parecen buenos muchachos. Espero que no estén extrañando mucho a su familia.

- Debe ser difícil pasar navidad lejos de la familia...

Las dos se miraron con una sonrisa nostálgica y con los ojos vidriosos de haber llorado a escondidas. Ambas compartían la misma pérdida. La ausencia de un hijo.

- Sam debe de tener la edad que ahora tendría Ginny – dijo Molly, mientras una lágrima surcaba su mejilla – Siempre que veo muchachas de su edad, pienso en todo lo que mi hija no pudo disfrutar. En todos los momentos que me arrebataron. Veo a esos muchachos comprometidos para casarse y pienso en como hubiera sido ayudar a mi hija a preparar su boda. En como hubiera sido el hombre que elegiría para pasar el resto de su vida...

La mujer no pudo contener más el llanto y dejó que este saliese naturalmente. Lily la miró con una sonrisa dolorida y sus ojos cristalizados. Cada pensamiento que la mujer puso en palabras eran los suyos propios.

- Me he estado preguntando algo desde que ellos vinieron – susurró con la voz tomada.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Molly.

- Si... en el mundo de donde ellos vienen... mi hijo – en su garganta el nudo creció aún más – mi hijo... esta vivo...

- Yo también... me lo he preguntado... A veces tengo que contener las ganas de preguntarles si es así...

Las dos se quedaron en silencio... respirando profundamente mientras contemplaban a las dos parejas cerca de ellas. Siguieron sirviendo las bebidas sin pronunciar ninguna palabra más.

Poco a poco los invitados de la fiesta se fueron retirando a sus hogares, quedando los Potter y la pareja del otro mundo en el lugar. Tanto Harry como Ginny, se ofrecieron a ayudar con la limpieza del lugar, cosa que Lily se rehusó enormemente porque ellos eran invitados. Luego de un largo debate, los dejó participar. Una hora más tarde, la pareja ya se encontraba en su cama en la habitación de huéspedes. Se quedaron conversando sobre la extraña actitud de Sirius. Como los observaba, en especial a Harry, con una mirada indescifrable para ellos.

Tanto hablar sobre el hombre hasta tarde en la noche, produjeron en Harry pesadillas. Pesadillas, que a pesar de haber terminado la guerra, aún tenía. Pesadillas que no lo habían abandonado, aunque ahora fueran más dispersas y alejadas unas de otras. Esa noche volvió a soñar con la peor de todas. Sirius cayendo a través del velo.

Se despertó sobresaltado, con la respiración entrecortada. Sintió el sudor caer por su rostro, mientras corría el cabello pegado sobre su frente. Instintivamente posó uno de sus dedos sobre su cicatriz. Sentía un extraño hormigueo, nada doloroso pero si molesto. Lo más extraño era que no había tenido una pesadilla sobre Voldemort como para que la cicatriz le molestase. Solo había sido una pesadilla común y corriente, pero infinitamente más dolorosa.

Decidió levantarse de la cama e ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua, y de paso poder despejar un poco su mente y alejarla del sueño. Se puso sus lentes de contactos, ya que no quería volver a tener que tantear las paredes para acercarse a su destino. Menos cuando este se encontraba un piso abajo. Salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido para que su prometida no se despertara.

Caminaba lentamente por el pasillo rumbo a las escaleras cuando escuchó un gemido cerca de él. Sacó su varita, que siempre acostumbraba llevar con él, e iluminó el lugar pero nada vio allí. El gemido volvió a retumbar en el silencio, pero esta vez fue un poco más audible. Movió varias veces la varita hacia los lados, pero el origen del sonido seguía sin aparecer. Hasta que escuchó por tercera vez el quejido y esta vez supo de que se trataba y de donde provenía.

Caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta más cercana a él. Al llegar pudo escuchar claramente otro chillido, alguien estaba quejándose y murmurando entre sueños. Y ese alguien era Jack. Entró como trombo en la habitación y allí lo vio, revolcándose entre las sábanas de su cama, mientras seguía hablando de forma inteligible. Harry se acercó hasta el muchacho, e intentó despertarlo con suavidad para que no se despertara. Luego de varios minutos en que lo intentó sin éxito, el chico despertó y lo miró asustado.

- Es...tá ma... matando – dijo con voz acelerada.

- ¿Quién...? ¿Voldemort? – le preguntó con algo de temor.

De repente Jack comprendió que estaba hablando con su profesor. Alguien que no conocía sobre su secreto. Y alguien a quien no pensaba decírselo.

- No... no... nadie... solo fue una pesadilla...

Harry comprendió que el muchacho no iba a querer hablar del tema, y lo comprendía perfectamente. Él no solía hablar sobre sus pesadillas más allá de pocos allegados. Pero, a diferencia de él, Jack tenía el beneficio de que alguien ya había vivido lo mismo, y eso podía ser de gran ayuda. Y él iba a ser todo lo posible para que el muchacho no lo sufriera solo.

- Iba por un vaso de agua a la cocina. ¿Quieres venir y tomar uno tú también? Así te despejas y no piensas en tu pesadilla.

Jack asintió y se levantó rápidamente. Harry le sonrió con calidez y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Llegaron a la cocina, y el más chico sirvió dos vasos de agua. Se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina.

- ¿Mejor? – le preguntó el mayor.

El chico asintió.

- ¿Y tú por qué estabas levantado? – le preguntó su hermano menor.

- También tuve una pesadilla...

- Ah – fue lo único que dijo el muchacho.

El silencio invadió la cocina. Harry observaba al pelinegro frente a él, quien vagaba la mirada en distintos lugares. Quería hablar, poder decir algo para cortar ese silencio, pero nada parecía recurrir a su mente. Nunca había sido muy bueno con las palabras. Para su alivio fue Jack quien habló primero.

- Esas pesadillas que tienes... ¿Son por la guerra?

- Si... son por ella...

- Puedo... ¿puedo saber qué es lo que vez?

Harry imaginó que la pregunta de Jack no se debía a una mera curiosidad, sino que había algo más de fondo, quizás sus propias pesadillas.

- Generalmente son situaciones que he vivido... Cosas que presencié...

- ¿Y hoy tuviste una de esas?

- Si... soñé como moría una persona muy importante para mi...

- Lo siento...

Trató de sonreírle al chico como para restarle importancia.

- No te preocupes... Es normal... No soy el único – lo cual era cierto, pero claro que las pesadillas de él eran mucho peores y frecuentes que las del resto. Obviamente por todo lo que él había vivido.

- ¿Son muchos los que tienen pesadillas?

- Si, varios, todos lo que estuvimos en la batalla me atrevería a decir...

- Pero no creo que ninguna sea como las mías... – dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible.

Harry lo miró nuevamente preguntándose si se atrevería a contarle algo. Parecía como si quisiera hablar con alguien. Quizás debería hablar sobre el tema, inducirlo.

- En mi mundo hay una persona que solía tener sueños diferentes a los demás...

- ¿Y qué pasó?

- Sus pesadillas se fueron cuando todo terminó. Estoy seguro que con las tuyas sucederá lo mismo.

Jack le dio una sonrisa algo atolondrada, pero más aliviado. Harry le sonrió en devolución.

- ¿Puede saber quién?

- Mmm no se... se supone que no podemos decir mucho sobre nuestro mundo...

- Prometo no decirle a nadie... Es que... no sé... saber que alguien pasó por lo mismo...

Harry lo miró detenidamente. Desde que había descubierto algunas cosas sobre el muchacho, había tenido la loca idea que era por él que Dumbledore había solicitado su presencia en esa realidad. Quizás solo tenía que ayudarlo.

- Entiendo lo que dices... Te sentirías menos solo en esa cuestión.

- Si, exacto.

- Te lo diré, solo si me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie. Ni siquiera a Lucas.

- Lo prometo – dijo Jack inmediatamente – No se lo diré a nadie. ¿Quién esa persona? ¿La conozco?

- Pues si, la conoces... esa persona... soy yo.

* * *

**Ta tan!! Q les pareció? Di algunas explicaciones. Pero no es todo el misterio de la historia. Hay muchas más. **

**Se agradece comentarios, en especial los q dicen q la escritora es excelente y muy creativa. Y bella también.  
**

**Conciencia: Te pasa algo hoy?**

**Yanina: Ummm no te entiendo.**

**Conciencia: Ya se q no me entendes. Y no solo eso, tampoco me escuchas.**

**Yanina: Sigo sin entenderte.**

**Conciencia: Dios! Ayúdame a ser fuerte!**

**(Perdonen el lapsus mental q me ha dado este día :p)  
**


	5. El siguiente Horrocrux

**Disclaimer: Lo habitual, esto no es mío sino de Rowling y la Warner. Como si alguien que lee fics de HP no lo supiera, pero bue... reglas son reglas.**

**Hola a todos!! Gracias por los reviews. Perdón por el retraso entre el capítulo anterior y este, pero no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir. No voy a abandonar la historia porque me gusta mucho y aunque tarde un poco en actualizar no voy a dejarla a la deriva, lo digo porque muchos en los review me pidieron que no deje el fic y esta es mi respuesta a su pedido, no lo voy a hacer. Vieron como es esto. Para el lector el tiempo entre las actualizaciones parace pasar a paso de hormiga mientras que para el escritor son pasos de gigante, ni me había dado cuenta que casi llegamos al mes desde la anterior actualización.  
**

**Otra vez lo siento por no poder contestar los reviews. Siempre empiezo por contestarlos y solo tengo tiempo para los primeros dos o tres, aunque ahora no me acuerdo si en el capítulo anterior si quiera contestó uno. No los distraigo más. Que disfruten el siguiente capítulo.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 5: EL SIGUIENTE HORROCRUX**

**

* * *

**

- ¿Tú?

- Si, yo...

El silencio los envolvió nuevamente. Harry observó a Jack por largos minutos. El chico parecía estar pensando mientras gesticulaba su rostro. El auror pensaba si el jovencito estaba sacando conclusiones. No le había dicho que tipo de pesadillas eran, solo que eran diferentes a las del resto, pero la connotación de la conversación daba entender que eran iguales a las de Jack.

- Las mías son sobre Voldemort – dijo el muchacho de ojos avellana. Harry comprendió que necesitaba hablar – Puedo ver cuando él hace algunas cosas... en especial cuando está enojado o tiene algún tipo de sentimiento muy fuerte...

- Entiendo... lo ves cuando está alterado. ¿Él lo sabe?

- El profesor Dumbledore cree que no... También cree que sea poco probable que él llegue a enterarse.

A Harry esto le llamó la atención. Este Dumbledore creía que Voldemort no se enteraría de las visiones de Jack, mientras que el de su mundo había intuido que tarde o temprano llegaría a conocer sobre estas.

- Yo solía tener visiones parecidas...

- Lo peor es ver cuando está matando... estar ahí al lado suyo... y saber que no puedo detenerlo – su voz fue un susurro apenas audible.

- ¿Estás al lado suyo en las pesadillas? – preguntó confundido Harry - ¿Cómo las ves? ¿En que posición te encuentras?

- Aparezco de golpe en la visión. Estoy parado cerca de él mientras Voldemort hace las cosas. No... No puedo moverme... es como si estuviese clavado al suelo... paralizado y no pudiera moverme hasta que el sueño termine.

A pesar de todo lo que el muchacho dijo, Harry respiró tranquilo. Jack solo presenciaba los sueños como él mismo, no como Voldemort. Quizás a muchas personas eso le resultara poco importante o significativo, pero para él era una gran noticia. Igual eso era algo de lo que hablaría con Dumbledore para sacarse las dudas totalmente.

- Creo que me iré a dormir – dijo el muchacho interrumpiendo sus pensamientos – Sino mis padres estarán molestándome sobre porque tengo cara de dormido.

- Si, yo también... Además Sam puede despertarse...

- Alex

- ¿Si?

- Yo no le diré a nadie sobre tus pesadillas. Tú tampoco lo hagas.

- Por supuesto. Es un secreto entre los dos.

-Gracias.

Harry solo le devolvió una sonrisa como respuesta.

Jack volvió a su habitación un poco más relajado. Nunca se había sentido tan tranquilo después de una pesadilla como en ese momento. Y sabía que era por haber encontrado a alguien que podía entenderlo. Sus pensamientos volvieron a la cocina, exactamente al joven hombre que se había quedado en ella. ¿Por qué Alex había tenido visiones? ¿Por la misma razón que él? Entonces pensó en las características del joven profesor. Veintidós años, de mediana estatura y delgado. No era más alto que su padre, y a penas más que él. ¿Sería quien estaba pensando? Algo en su interior se prendió con una súbita esperanza, esperó fervientemente que fuera él.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó temprano a pesar de haber dormido pocas horas, las pesadillas y la conversación con Jack no lo habían dejado dormir del todo bien. Ginny a su lado seguía durmiendo plácidamente y no quiso despertarla. Prefirió levantarse solo y dirigirse a la planta inferior. Al salir de su cuarto pudo distinguir algunas voces abajo. Algunos ya estaban levantados. Pasó por la habitación de Jack y se paró algunos momentos para descubrir si el muchacho seguía durmiendo, y la respiración pausada que escuchó le respondió su duda.

Al entrar a la cocina se encontró solo con el matrimonio dueño de la casa. Algo extraño se formó en su estómago. Esa era la primera vez, desde que había llegado, que estaba a solas con sus padres.

-Buenos días – le dijo Lily maternalmente – Estaba preparando el desayuno para James y para mi. ¿Tú que quieres?

Harry miró la habitación para ver que había en la mesa. No quería molestarla pidiendo algo de comer que ella no hubiera preparado.

-Si quieres algo diferente a lo que está servido, solo dímelo, te lo preparé con gusto – sonrió dulcemente y el joven sintió un extraño calor que invadía su pecho.

-Con un café y tarta de melaza es suficiente – dijo él tímidamente.

Lily se volteó contenta a preparar una nueva taza de café, mientras James la miraba algo preocupado por el cariño que su esposa le estaba tomando al muchacho. Aunque le extrañaba que él aceptase esas muestras con gusto.

-Anoche escuché ruidos aquí – dijo James de repente.

Harry se incomodó un poco. Esperaba que no hubiera descubierto que estuvo con Jack.

-Fui yo – dijo sonriendo incómodamente – desperté en mitad de la madrugada y bajé a tomar agua. Lo siento, yo...

-No tienes que disculparte – le dijo Lily acercando las tres tazas con café.

Ella puso tarta de melaza en medio de la mesa y ambos se sentaron alrededor del muchacho.

-¿Duermes incómodo en la habitación?

-No, Lily. Duermo muy bien de hecho. Es solo que a veces me despierto con pesadillas...

Se calló rápidamente al comprender que comenzaba a hablar demás. Pero era difícil concentrarse cuando desayunaba a solas con sus padres, como si fuera algo habitual para él.

-¿Sufres de pesadillas? – preguntó la pelirroja algo preocupada.

-Deja de hacerle preguntas, Lily. Lo estás incomodando – le dijo James rodando sus ojos hacia Harry.

El muchacho rió un poco por el gesto.

-No me incomoda – le sonrió a la mujer – Si sufro de pesadillas. Nada importante.

-Seguramente tienen que ver con la guerra en tu mundo – dijo ella mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre la más cercana del chico.

Miles de sensaciones irreconocibles pasaron por su cuerpo al sentir el contacto de la piel de su madre con la suya. Un contacto que siempre había anhelado, y que en ese momento le parecía insuficiente. Quería más. Quería abrazarla y que ella lo acunase entre sus brazos.

James miró perplejo como el chico parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos mientras miraba fijamente la unión de las dos manos.

-¿Has perdido a gente que quieres? – se aventuró a preguntar la pelirroja. De alguna forma ese contacto había abierto alguna brecha en su interior, algo que no sabía deducir, pero que le pedía proteger a ese muchacho.

-A muchos – dijo apenas audible sin levantar la mirada de la mano de su madre.

-Será mejor que cambiemos de tema – dijo James sintiéndose mal e incomodo por el chico.

-¿No crees que es lo mejor, Alex? – preguntó el hombre posando su mano sobre el hombro del chico.

A Harry se le cristalizaron los ojos, e intentó con toda su voluntad que ninguna lágrima cayera por sus mejillas. Quizás las dos personas con él interpretaban ese gesto como tristeza. Una tristeza nacida del recuerdo de las personas perdidas en la guerra. Pero sus no derramadas lágrimas se debían al contacto ínfimo y a la vez inmenso que ambos le estaban proporcionando.

-Anoche Albus nos avisó de una nueva reunión mañana a la noche – dijo James tomando una nueva porción de tarta – Merlín, Lily, cada día te quedan mejor.

La pelirroja solo se río del intento de su esposo por cambiar el clima que se había formado.

-¿Por eso vino anoche? – preguntó Harry tratando de disimular su turbada voz.

-Ajá. Dice que ya es tiempo de que busquemos uno más – no nombró el horrocrux, pero las otras dos personas en la sala entendieron perfectamente.

A la noche siguiente los miembros de la Orden del Fénix que habían estado en cada una de las reuniones referidas a los horrocruxes estaban sentados en la mesa que utilizaban para sus trabajos y debates esperando la llegada del director de Hogwarts. Los hijos de las parejas que lo conformaban estaban en las habitaciones de la vieja casa de los Black que solo se utilizaba como sede. Harry se preguntaba si los muchachos realmente estaban tranquilos haciendo otras cosas como los mayores creían, o en cambio, trataban de encontrar algún método para enterarse sobre la información que manejaban.

Sirius miraba incesantemente a Alex. Era la primera vez que lo veía luego de haberse enterado que el muchacho que en esos momentos estaba sentado a unas sillas de él era su ahijado. Trataba de disimular su ansiedad por preguntarle miles de cuestiones, pero no sabía como encararlo y en que momento. El hecho de que el muchacho estuviese en casa de sus amigos corría como una desventaja para él. No podía hablar sobre algo tan delicado con la pareja rondando alrededor de ellos. Muy a su pesar tendría que esperar a que terminaran las vacaciones y plantear todos sus cuestionamientos una vez que Harry volviera al colegio.

-Buenos días – la voz de Albus Dumbledore interrumpió las conversaciones y los pensamientos de varias personas en la sala.

El profesor tomó su habitual asiento en la cabecera de la mesa.

-Esta nueva reunión es para hablar sobre los próximos pasos que debemos dar en nuestro camino hacia la recopilación de los horrocruxes.

Todos asintieron en conformidad.

-Creo que debemos tratar de encontrar uno más.

-Albus, ¿No crees que es peligroso que vayamos juntando esas cosas sin destruirlas? – preguntó Frank Longbottom desde la otra esquina de la mesa.

-Si, es muy probable. Pero creo que es mucho más peligroso que se queden en los lugares donde están.

-Voldemort podría enterarse que los estamos buscando y cambiar sus posiciones – dijo Hermione pensativamente.

-Exactamente, ese es mi principal temor.

-Aún a mi me parece muy arriesgado no destruirlos – comentó Fred cerca de su cuñada. La mayoría asintió en concordancia.

Harry tomó instintivamente la mano de su novia. Ginny había saltado en su silla casi imperceptiblemente.

-Estuve razonando sobre la propuesta que Ronald nos ha dado en cuanto a ir a buscar la espada de Gryffindor perteneciente al mundo de nuestros jóvenes amigos – dijo mirando a Harry y a Ginny – Creo, a mi entender, que esa es nuestra mejor opción.

Hubo un murmullo general sobre la última frase. El anciano profesor continuó unos momentos después.

-Aunque es muy arriesgado utilizar el portal tan a menudo, por lo que me parece que lo mejor sería ir a buscarla una vez que hayamos reunido la mayoría de los horrocruxes.

Ante esto, no todos estuvieron de acuerdo. El coleccionar objetos de absoluta magia negra, que resultan ser los guardianes del alma fragmentada de Voldemort, no les resultaba alentador.

-He estado leyendo sobre ellos – dijo Lily. James la miró algo perplejo – Y se que ellos pueden ser utilizados como armas. Creo que es muy peligroso juntarlos y esperar un tiempo para destruirlos.

-¿Armas? – preguntó Mía confundida.

-Si. Armas – Ginny fue la que habló – De hecho, el diario de Riddle fue creado con ese fin. Su principal misión no fue resguardar el trozo de alma, sino reabrir la cámara secreta.

La voz algo temblorosa con la que contestó Sam y el hecho de que Alex estuviera abrazándola mientras hablaba, hizo que Hermione frunciera levemente el seño pensativamente.

-Lo se, es riesgoso – confirmó Dumbledore – Pero no podemos tomarnos a la ligera algo tan importante como pasar de una dimensión a otra como si se tratara de viajar por red flú.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso – dijo James – Además el ministerio está siendo cada vez más vigilado y están tratando de encontrar la forma de acceder a la información sobre el portal.

Harry se estremeció ante el pensamiento de que eso fuese posible. No quería que su mundo, y en especial sus seres queridos, estuvieran nuevamente amenazados por el lord oscuro.

-Yo preferiría esperar – dijo – Si cruzamos ahora podemos hacer que Voldemort llegue hacia mi mundo y...

-No sería justo para ustedes – terminó Remus la frase del muchacho – Entiendo perfectamente. Ustedes ya lucharon y derrotaron a su Voldemort. No podemos dejar que enfrenten al nuestro también.

Harry le brindó una sonrisa agradecida. Los demás se miraron algo avergonzados, en especial los que estaban a favor de cruzar inmediatamente. Realmente no era justo para ellos. Ya habían luchado y ganado su guerra. Esta era la de ellos. Ya suficiente ayuda habían obtenido con la llegada de los dos aurors.

-Entonces, creo que estamos de acuerdo en ese punto – dijo Dumbledore dando terminada esa discusión – Mejor sigamos con el tema por el cual realmente los reuní. Como dije al llegar, es momento de buscar un nuevo horrocrux.

Dirigió su mirada a Harry. Él entendió perfectamente lo que el director quería.

-Podría decirles en donde están escondidos cada uno y entre todos establecer cual es nuestro objetivo. Aunque yo tengo uno en mente.

Los demás asintieron.

-Obviamente no es Nagini el que tienes en mente – dijo George riendo.

-A no ser que quieras ir a luchar con Voldemort – continuó Fred.

-Claro si lo deseas hacer nadie va impedírtelo – siguió George.

-No, gracias, paso. Luchar contra Voldemort es algo en lo que no tengo experiencia – dijo Harry riendo.

Obviamente la única que entendió la broma fue su novia. Aunque eso hizo salir a Sirius de su estado de letargo por algunos instantes al preguntarse cuantas veces se habría enfrentado ese muchacho a la bestia.

-Para empezar no sabemos el paradero exacto del diario, como ya les he explicado en nuestro universo fue utilizado para abrir la cámara secreta y fue destruido en ese entonces.

-¿Quién era el poseedor hasta el momento? – preguntó Arthur.

-Lucius Malfoy. Él lo tenía en su poder.

-Entonces es muy posible que lo siga teniendo.

-Es posible.

-Pero no lo sabemos con certeza – dijo Remus – Así que el diario está descartado por ahora.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo. Y se miraron preocupados por la larga tarea que tenían por delante.

-También descartaría a la copa de Hufflepuff porque está escondida en Gringotts en la bóveda de los Lestrange.

Tonks hizo un leve gruñido ante la mención del apellido. Para sorpresa de James, Sirius no emitió ningún comentario, lo que hizo mirarlo con perplejidad. Su amigo estaba extrañamente callado esa noche. Algo que no era común en él, y menos cuando estaban discutiendo un tema tan importante. Se hizo una nota mental de hablar con él.

-Entonces quedarían el anillo y el relicario de Slytherin – dijo Lily - ¿Cuál tienes en mente?

-El relicario – dijo y miró unos momentos a Sirius preguntándose como iba a tomarse la muerte de su hermano – Pero podemos discutir cual de los dos tomaremos primero.

-O sea, que tú piensas que esos dos horrocruxes son los más "fáciles" de conseguir – dijo Ron.

-Si. El anillo está escondido sobre las ruinas de la casa de los Gaunt. Tiene muchas protecciones y demás tipo de protecciones peligrosas. Pero corremos con la ventaja de que no está siendo custodiada por ningún mortífago.

-¿La casa de los Gaunt? – preguntó Tonks confundida.

-La casa del abuelo materno de Voldemort – aclaró Dumbledore – Pero eso no es algo que discutiremos en este momento.

La joven auror asintió.

-¿Y el relicario? – preguntó Molly.

-Pues bien... Voldemort lo escondió en una cueva que utilizaba en su infancia para torturar a sus compañeros de orfanato. El lugar está muy bien custodiado. Para empezar hay que acceder nadando. Luego pagar un tributo de sangre para entrar en ella. El horrocrux está en un pequeña isleta rodeada por un gran lago oscuro... – Harry se detuvo para tomar aliento. Los recuerdos de aquel día aún lo seguían en las noches - ... ese lago está repleto de inferis...

-¡¿Qué?! – gritaron varios de horror.

-¡Eso podría ser todo un ejército! – exclamó James pensando en todas las personas que Voldemort había asesinado.

-¿Pero como se cruza ese lago? – preguntó Ron.

-En una bote diseñado para que traslade solo a un solo pasajero.

-Eso es una locura – dijo Molly meneando la cabeza.

-Si... lo es. Pero no es la única protección que tiene. El relicario fue escondido en una fuente que está llena con una poción...

-¿Qué tipo de poción? – preguntó McGonagall ya muy preocupada.

-Es una poción que no puede ser quitada del lugar por ningún otro método que no sea bebiéndola.

Las miradas de incredulidad y horror en la cara de todos demostraba lo delicado del tema.

-¿Qué.. qué provoca esa poción? – preguntó Frank Longbottom – ¿Acaso provoca la muerte?

-No, pero debilita considerablemente al bebedor... pero la principal función es torturarlo sicológicamente... además que la persona desea dejar de beberla...

-Por lo que debe ir acompañada – razonó Molly.

-Pero en el bote solo puede ir una persona... es como si no hubiera salida. Uno solo puede cruzar, que es quien tiene que beber la poción, que será torturado y no querrá terminarla... – expresó Ron.

-A no ser que vaya con un menor de edad – razonó Hermione.

-Claro – dijo Lily – Voldemort haría ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Qué cosas? – preguntó su esposo confundido. Y al parecer no era el único.

-Desestimar a un menor de edad. No poner ninguna protección sobre eso...

-O un elfo.

-¿Y lo inferis que función cumplen? – preguntó Alice.

-Pues... la poción provoca una extrema sed y el lugar está encantado para que no se pueda conjurar agua.

-Por lo que se tiene que tomar el agua del lago. Entonces los inferis se despiertan ante el contacto – entendió Remus.

-Y también cuando se toma el horrocrux – finalizó Harry la explicación.

-No entiendo porque tu prefieres tomar ese... – dijo Ron meneando la cabeza. Harry rió. Le recordaba demasiado a su amigo – Aunque de todos modos tenemos que encontrar todos... así que... – se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que Ron tiene un punto allí – dijo George – Y no lo tomes muy a pecho, hermanito, que no te suban los humos porque te doy la razón. Puede que esta sea la primera y la última vez que lo haga.

En la sala corrió una risa general ante el comentario del gemelo y la ofuscación del otro Weasley que sirvió para aligerar el ambiente.

-¿Por qué mejor no ir a buscar el anillo?

-Porque es muy posible que el relicario ya no esté allí.

Todos lo miraron perplejos. Ginny sonrió de lado al ver la cara de estupefacción hasta en el profesor Dumbledore.

-Tanta palabra malgasta – dijo Fred haciéndose el indignado.

-No creo que esté malgastada. Siempre es prudente conocer como procede el enemigo – aclaró el director – Continúa Alex.

Harry respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

-Hubo un mortífago que descubrió el secreto de su señor... él era joven cuando se unió a ellos y solo un año después dio con la verdad sobre los horrocruxes... consiguió tomar el relicario y dejó uno falso en su lugar.

-¿Pero quién es? ¿Dónde está? – preguntó James - ¿Destruyó el horrocrux?

-No...

-¿Cómo vamos a encontrarlo? – Remus se unió a la incertidumbre de su amigo.

-Es mejor dejar explicar al joven Alex todo desde el principio – intervino Dumbledore.

* * *

Jack observaba como Lucas tiraba una pelotita de goma al techo que rebotaba y volvía a su mano. La acción la había repetido incontables veces desde hacía media hora cuando se había iniciado la reunión de la orden. Su hermana se encontraba en el suelo enseñándole a Teddy a jugar naipes explosivos. Escuchaba la risa del niño con cada nueva explosión.

-Quiero ir al baño – dijo el más pequeño.

-Ve, entonces – respondió Jack tirado en una de las camas de la habitación.

-No quiero ir solo... el baño está lejos... y la casa me da miedo.

-Lucy acompáñalo.

La pelirroja lo miró con los ojos en rendijas, pero no le respondió.

-Vamos Teddy, parece que mi hermano está de mal humor hoy.

El pelinegro los vio salir de la habitación y se apuró a ir a cerrar la puerta con llave.

-Quisiera saber que está sucediendo en la Orden. Justo que conseguimos que no nos confisquen las orejas extensibles ponen un hechizo silenciador alrededor de ellos – expresó Lucas con voz aburrida y luego dirigió su cabeza hasta la posición en la que se encontraba su mejor amigo - ¿Y a ti que te sucede?

-Anoche tuve otra pesadilla.

Lucas se incorporó inmediatamente mientras observaba como Jack volvía a su posición original.

-¿Alguien que conocemos? – esa era la pregunta habitual que sin falta hacía Lucas cada vez que el chico decía que había tenido una pesadilla. Si alguien conocido había sido asesinado por Voldemort.

-No... era una mujer grande... creo no la conozco... aunque su cara me resultaba conocida. Como si la hubiera visto alguna vez.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Parecía estar en el sur, aunque no estoy seguro. Llegó hasta su casa en la madrugada. Cuando la mujer abrió la puerta no parecía asustada... como si hubiera sabido que tarde o temprano él iría a buscarla... de echo algo así le dijo... no recuerdo muy bien... Voldemort le dijo que tendría que haber elegido un mejor guardián del secreto.

-¿Un Fidelius?

-Eso parece... Ella le preguntó si su guardián la había traicionado o lo había torturado para que hablase.

-¿No es mejor dar Veritaserum o algo así?

-No, no funciona de esa forma. El guardián debe decirlo voluntariamente – Jack había averiguado sobre el tema al enterarse que sus padres habían estado bajo esa protección antes de que su hermano mayor muriera. Pero prefirió cambiar de tema - La cuestión es que Voldemort no le contestó y caminó hacia adentro de la casa. Ella le dijo que no lo había invitado a pasar...

-Que agallas – elogió Lucas a la mujer del sueño.

-Si, realmente. La mayoría grita desesperadamente cuando Voldemort aparece, lo cual es lógico... Eso no importa... Él le preguntó si había cambiado de idea.

-¿Sobre qué?

-No se. Ninguno de los dos mencionó el porque. Ella solo le respondió que si hubiera cambiado de parecer no se hubiera escondido bajo el Fidelius para que no la encontrase.

-Pero si la encontró.

-Eso le dijo él mientras se reía. Ella le contestó que eso no cambiaba su parecer... que no le diría nada, que era mejor que la matase de una vez. Pero parece que él tenía otros planes.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No la mató? – preguntó Lucas incrédulo.

-No. La tomó por el brazo y la arrastró afuera de la casa luego aparecieron en lo que parecía un jardín de niños...

-¿Qué?

-Parecían niños muggles. Voldemort tomó a un niño al azar y... y... – Jack respiraba entrecortadamente - lo asesinó enfrente de ella. Fue la primera vez que vi a la mujer asustada... Comenzó a gritarle, mientras los niños lloraban. Él le dijo que iba a matar a un niño cada minuto hasta que ella hablase. La mujer parecía horrorizada pero no habló. Tomo a otro niño y volvió a matar – la voz de Jack temblaba mientras hablaba y Lucas lo miraba horrorizado por la imagen mental que se estaba formando en su cabeza – Cuando agarró al tercer chico, ella gritó que lo soltara, que hablaría... Él se rió aun más fuerte que antes y luego desapareció llevándose a la mujer. Allí terminó mi sueño.

-¡Merlín! ¡Ese hombre está cada vez más demente!

-No lo había notado – dijo con tono sarcástico – Voldemort llamó a esa mujer Anna.

-Debes decirle al profesor Dumbledore. Quizás él conoce a alguna Anna que esté desaparecida o bajo un encanto Fidelius.

-Si, ya se. Pero ahora en las vacaciones no puedo. Si le pido tiempo para hablar con él a mis padres les resultaría extraño... y no quiero que ellos sepan nada...

-Lo se. Tendrás que esperar hasta que comiencen las clases.

Jack asintió en silencio mientras seguía observando a Lucas.

-¿Tienes algo más que contarme?

El pelinegro miró a su mejor amigo. ¿Si tenía algo más que contarle? Por supuesto que si. Pero no estaba seguro si debía decirlo o no. Le había prometido a Alex que no le diría a nadie, pero la duda lo estaba carcomiendo. Quería contarle a Lucas sobre sus sospechas de que su profesor de defensa fuera nada más y nada menos que su hermano mayor.

-No, nada más – dijo con voz en un susurro. Por ahora no le diría nada. A pesar de sus sospechas prefería guardar ese secreto entre el posible Harry y él.

* * *

La habitación completa estaba a la espera de la historia que Alex se disponía a relatar. La incertidumbre había calado profundo, y algunas caras, principalmente las de Hermione y Lily estaban ansiosas por escuchar.

-Como dije. Hubo un mortífago que descubrió la verdad. Era muy joven cuando se unió a Voldemort. Su familia creyó que él se había asustado y lo mataron cuando intentó escapar, pero eso no fue así.

Sirius levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry fijamente, interesado ante la breve descripción del joven mortífago.

-Este chico se unió a los mortífagos cuando tenía dieciséis años. Un año después Voldemort necesitó un elfo y el joven ofreció al elfo de su familia.

-¿Un elfo? ¿Para que El innombrable necesitaba un elfo? – preguntó Ron confundido.

-Si utilizó al elfo para comprobar si la poción surtía el efecto adecuado.

-Bastardo – dijo Hermione entre dientes.

-Voldemort se marchó dejando solo al elfo. El elfo ante la desesperante sed tomó agua del lago...

-¡Oh no! – dijo Lily horrorizada - ¡pobre elfo! ¡los inferis!

-¿El elfo murió? – preguntó Hermione enojada.

-No. Como el joven le había ordenado al elfo que volviera luego de acabar con la tarea que Voldemort le había asignado, este escapó de los inferis y volvió con su amo.

-¿Pero cómo? – preguntó Tonks.

-La magia de los elfos es diferente – razonó Ron y Harry se acordó que era el alter ego del muchacho quien también había comprendido exactamente lo que había sucedido cuando los tres descubrieron la verdad.

-Pueden aparecerse en lugares en lo que nosotros no, como en Hogwarts – aclaró Dumbledore.

-¿Cómo Voldemort cometió semejante error? – preguntó Sirius que utilizaba su voz por primera vez desde que la reunión había comenzado.

-Subestimando. Como siempre – dijo Lily.

-La razón por la que cayó en nuestro mundo – dijo Ginny. Todos la miraron comprendiendo lo que estaba diciendo. Sabían poco sobre la batalla en la que habían derrotado al mago oscuro, pero si conocían el hecho de que la mitad de los que participaron eran adolescentes y jóvenes de no más de veinte años.

-Cuando el elfo regresó, su amo le pidió que se ocultase para que Voldemort no descubriera que estaba vivo. Poco después el chico descubrió sobre los horrocruxes.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Sirius.

-No se como. Solo se que cuando el muchacho comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo se trastornó. Entonces le pidió a su elfo que lo llevara hacia el lugar.

-El elfo sabía como llegar hasta el horrocrux – dijo Remus incrédulo – todo por error de Voldemort... por subestimarlo...

-Así que juntos llegaron hasta la poción.

-¿El mortífago le obligó a elfo a tomar la poción nuevamente? – preguntó Lily asqueada.

-No – ante esta respuesta muchos emitieron un exclamación de sorpresa – El mortífago le dio al elfo un relicario falso. Le ordenó que lo cambiara cuando él terminara de tomar la poción.

-Así que el chico bebió la poción – dijo Molly – pobre muchacho.

-Se ve que quería al elfo – razonó James.

-Él le ordenó al elfo que se marchara sin él, que no le dijese a nadie sobre lo que había sucedido en la cueva y principalmente que destruyera el verdadero relicario. Entonces se bebió la poción y el elfo presenció como los inferis se lo llevaban hacia el fondo del lago.

-Entonces el muchacho no murió asesinado por los mortífagos cuando intentó escapar de ellos... – dijo Sirius que a estas altura tenía una gran idea de quien se trataba – Sino que murió tratando de hacer algo contra Voldemort.

-Si – le dijo Harry directamente a él como si supiera que su padrino hablaba de su hermano y quisiera ayudarlo a digerir mejor esa terrible información.

-¿El elfo destruyó el relicario? – preguntó Arthur.

-No. Lo ha intentado en incontables ocasiones, pero todo lo que hiciese no podía contra la magia que protegía el horrocrux.

-¿El elfo tiene el relicario? – preguntó Mía.

-Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar – concluyó Harry.

-¿Quién era ese chico? – preguntó McGonagall horrorizada por la experiencia que un joven de diecisiete años tenía que vivir.

-El chico era Regulus Black y el elfo doméstico era Kreacher.

* * *

**Hasta acá el quinto capítulo. Se que no es muy exclarecedor pero no pretenderan que tire toda la carne a la parrilla cuando recién vamos por el quinto capi no? Jeje. Por otro lado les agrego otro misterio, quien es Anna y que tiene que ver en la historia. **

**No es un capítulo de transición aunque lo parezca. No nos olvidemos que la misión de Harry y Ginny es ayudar en la destrucción de los horrocruxes, al menos la visible, la que a ellos le asignaron como aurors aunq sabemos q Harry posiblemente este allí más por Jack q por los horrocruexes.  
**

**No se desesperen falta poco para que Sirius pida explicaciones. Tengo algo pensado para eso.  
**

**Besos, hasta la próxima!!  
**


	6. Sirius

**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenece (sollozos). Todos es de JK y la Warner.**

**Hola a todos! Aquí estoy con el sexto capítulo. Tarde un poco xq me costó el final de este capítulo. Tenía la mayoría escrito hacía más de una semana pero el final lo reescribí varias veces. Espero que les agrade.**

**Gracias a: mardefranbuesa, Myrna Elva, bellessie, ArdidB, feyy-cullen-black, Psy Cyan, Ilusion-chan, Shadow of Mystery, Ange_fonce, Noy-chan, fairy white, Rowena Gry, anypotter, hermlils, Jazmin_Black, WeAreLoveStory, Nat Potter W, satorichiva, hermione malfoy black, Meital-Lupin, Polgara Dream, anapottercullen558 por sus reviews! Mil gracias.**

**Rowena: Si Ginny murió en el ataque. Otro q también está muerto es Neville.**

**

* * *

CAPITULO 6: Sirius  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Luego de la declaración la sala completa se sumió en absoluto silencio. Varios se miraban entre si atontados por la noticia. Mientras que Sirius miraba a Harry con la boca semiabierta. James a su lado había posado su mano en el hombro de su amigo en señal de apoyo.

-¿Re... Regu...lus? – balbuceó apenas. Pero el leve sonido hizo reaccionar a los integrantes de la reunión.

-¿Estás seguro muchacho? – preguntó Moody desde la punta de la mesa.

-Si... Al menos sucedió de esa forma en nuestro mundo...

-En el medallón falso Régulus dejó una nota – dijo Ginny.

-_"Para el Señor de las Tinieblas: Ya sé que moriré mucho antes de que lea esto, pero quiero que sepa que fui yo quien descubrió su secreto. He robado el Horrocrux auténtico y lo destruiré en cuanto pueda. Afrontaré la muerte con la esperanza de que cuando encuentre la horma de su zapato, volverá a ser mortal. R.A.B." _– Harry recitó las palabras. Luego de tantos años aún la tenía grabada en su memoria por el gran costo que había tenido conseguir ese falso horrocrux.

Para Lily no pasó desapercibo el hecho de que Alex había recitado la frase de memoria y aún más la sombra que oscurecieron sus ojos.

-¿Sabía...? ¿Él... él sabía que...?

-¿Si sabía que moriría al ir a buscar el horrocrux a la cueva? – entendió Harry la pregunta de su padrino.

Sirius asintió apesadumbrado y aún así alguna indescriptible emoción cruzó su rostro.

-Eso creo.

Una extraña sensación se unió al grupo que escuchaba atentamente.

-Eso quiere decir que Régulus... Régulus murió oponiéndose a lo que mi familia le había inculcado toda la vida – una sonrisa triste acudió al rostro de Sirius mientras varias lágrimas no derramadas se acumulaban en el borde de sus ojos.

James le sonrió a su amigo para confortarlo.

-Al final eligió el camino adecuado. Eso es lo que importa – le susurró.

-Lo que quiere decir que tu hermano no era muy diferente a ti, cariño – Mía le habló mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Sirius asintió sin poder decir ninguna palabra más. Los demás se llamaron a un nuevo silencio para permitirle al hombre procesar la nueva información.

El animago miró al muchacho que había dado la noticia. Lo miraba insistentemente. Desde que había descubierto que era el alter ego de su ahijado no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en él, en como hablarle, en como pedirle explicaciones. Pero no sabía como. Tampoco entendía porque el muchacho no parecía molesto con el hecho de ocultarle a toda su familia quien era. Quizás simplemente era porque había unos padres y hermanos que lo esperaban del otro lado. Un padrino con el que se reunía una vez a la semana a tomar Wisky de Fuego y hablar sobre ningún tema en particular. Quizás para el muchacho era una misión más. Una extraña donde había personas iguales a sus seres queridos pero que no eran los suyos. Quizás Harry podía entender la diferencia que él no. Quizás solo los veía como alter egos. Algo que Sirius no podía hacer, porque para él no había alter egos posibles, para él ese era Harry, su ahijado.

Y para sumar a sus turbaciones estaba Régulus en su cerebro. Su hermano. A quien durante mucho tiempo había considerado un cobarde mortífago. Pero había resultado diferente a lo que había pensado. Régulus había muerto intentando detener a Voldemort, y con eso, a pesar del dolor de saber como había terminado su vida, no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso por su hermano menor. Porque había muerto defendiendo lo mismo que él había defendido toda su vida.

Varios minutos después, en los que los presentes se mantuvieron callados, fue Sirius el que decidió hablar.

-¿Qué sucedió con el Horrocrux que Régulus robó? – dijo con la voz cargada de diferentes emociones - ¿Kreacher pudo destruirlo?

-No – contestó Harry – Todo lo que el elfo hizo para obedecer el último pedido de su amo no pudo contra el horrocrux. Pero durante mucho tiempo lo mantuvo con él.

-Eso quiere decir que Kreacher aún puedo tenerlo con él – se esperanzó Remus – Tu elfo tomó varias de las reliquias de tu familia y las mantiene consigo.

-¿Dónde está Kreacher? – preguntó Ginny.

-En Hogwarts – contestó Sirius - ¡Kreacher!

Un elfo viejo y descuidado se apareció en la cocina de Grimmauld Place. Harry se sorprendió al verlo. Tan acostumbrado estaba a su viejo elfo, que había cambiado luego de aquella tarde en la vieja casa de los Black, que ver a su alter ego como Kreacher solía ser le provocó algo de malestar. Luego de la muerte de Dobby y de la ayuda de los elfos en la batalla su visión hacía ellos había cambiado radicalmente. Y si antes creía poder haber llegado a tener compasión por ellos, ahora estaba totalmente de acuerdo con la causa de Hermione.

Kreacher murmuraba palabras que no eran inteligibles para el resto de los presentes. Todos se imaginaban cuales podían ser.

-¡Kreacher! – le gritó Sirius.

-¿Qué desea el amo de Kreacher? Porque Kreacher deberá cumplir lo que el amo pida – respondió el elfo y susurrando siguió para él – Aunque Kreacher no quiera servirle al traidor del amo que hizo sufrir a la ama.

-Basta, Kreacher. Silencio.

El elfo presionó sus labios con fuerza, mientras sus ojos se inyectaban de sangre aún más de lo usual.

-Ahora quiero que me contestes con la verdad – dijo Sirius y todos se miraron expectantes ante la inminente conversación.

Harry reconoció la excitación en la voz de su padrino. La misma que él había tenido cuando estaba tan cerca de conocer la verdad.

-¿Dónde está el medallón que Régulus te pidió que destruyeras?

La pregunta fue muy directa y no solo sorprendió al elfo que abrió los ojos con estupefacción.

-Contéstame Kreacher, es una orden.

El elfo seguía mirándolo con los mismos ojos, pero sus labios se movían sin emitir su sonido. Luego de unos momentos respondió con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-El amo Régulus le ordenó a Kreacher que no le dijese nada a nadie sobre el medallón.

-¡No estoy para juegos, Kreacher! ¡Te estoy dando una orden!

-¡Sirius no le grites así al elfo! – saltó Hermione y Harry le agradeció profundamente.

Kreacher solo la miró ofendido de que ella lo hubiera defendido.

-Creo que estamos en un disyuntiva aquí – habló Dumbledore – Régulus le dio una orden directa de no hablar sobre el medallón que se contrapone con la orden que Sirius le está dando en este momento.

-¿Entonces que vamos a hacer? – preguntó Molly expresando la preocupación de todos.

-¿Podría hablar yo con Kreacher? – pidió Harry al tener experiencia con el elfo.

-No perdemos nada con que pruebes – le sonrió Lily y el muchacho le devolvió el gesto.

Los demás asintieron. Harry se levantó de su silla, caminó hasta el elfo y se arrodilló frente a él. Varios miraron extrañados la actitud del joven.

-Hola Kreacher, mi nombre es Alex – le dijo Harry.

Muchos se miraron incrédulos por la amabilidad del chico, mientras que otros, entre las que estaban Lily y Hermione aprobaron el trato.

-¿Y quién es el mocoso que se atreve a hablarle a Kreacher de esa forma? – murmuró el viejo elfo - ¿Eres traidor a la sangre o sangre sucia?

Ante las últimas palabras que tenía prohibido decir se aventó directamente contra la pared cercana para auto castigarse, pero Harry acostumbrado había previsto que pudiera suceder y tomó al elfo antes de que llegara a golpearse.

-Sirius ordénale que no se castigue – le pidió.

El hombre no le contestó.

-Por Merlín, Sirius. Has lo que Alex te pide, por favor – dijo Hermione.

-Esta bien – farfulló molesto, pero ante la mirada reprobatoria de la mayoría dio la orden.

-Bueno, Kreacher. Tienes razón no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Alex, y en cuanto a tu duda sobre mi estado de sangre, digamos que soy ambos. Soy mestizo por lo que tengo un poco de traidor a la sangre y de sangre sucia en mis venas. Y estoy muy orgulloso de ello.

-¡Así se habla, Alex! – festejó Fred cerca de él. George que estaba aún más cerca le palmeó la espalda.

Ginny miró divertida la escena, mientras que los demás estaban todavía algo boquiabiertos por la declaración. Lily no pudo evitar una sonrisa ante las palabras del muchacho. Era bastante obvio que no parecía tener prejuicios con el estatus de sangre, el hecho de pertenecer a la Orden del Fénix lo demostraba, pero aún así escucharlo decir que estaba orgullo hizo que algo cálido se posara en su pecho.

-Sirius – se dirigió Harry a su padrino - ¿Puedes ordenarle a Kreacher que cada palabra que escuché aquí no sea transmitida a nadie y que me conteste con la verdad?

El hombre meneó la cabeza y le transmitió la orden al elfo doméstico.

-¿Kreacher sabes lo que nosotros hacemos aquí? – interrogó exaltado pensando si el elfo terminaría colaborando con él como lo hizo su alter ego.

-Manchar el honor de la casa de mi ama – respondió.

Sirius parecía que iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por una mano que Harry alzó en el aire en señal de que se quedara en silencio. El animago no pudo evitar darse cuenta que su ahijado parecía buen líder.

-En realidad yo me refería a la tarea que realizamos – dijo sentándose en el suelo al lado del elfo.

El elfo lo miró por algunos momentos, seguramente evaluando como escapar a la pregunta.

-Intentan acabar con el orden que la ama de Kreacher apoyaba – dijo con desprecio.

A Harry le pareció que la respuesta era suficiente para saber cuan al tanto estaba el elfo.

-¿A ti te gustaba el amo Régulus? – preguntó desconcertando a la mayoría por el cambio radical de preguntas. El único que parecía entender a donde apuntaba el muchacho era Albus Dumbledore que lo miraba con los ojos iluminados por su característica chispa celeste.

-El amor Régulus era bueno con Kreacher. El amor Régulus no castigaba y no gritaba a Kreacher.

-Por supuesto. Los amos deben ser buenos con sus elfos. Yo tampoco le grito o castigo al mío.

Ante lo último varios se miraron sorprendidos, en especial Sirius que se preguntó de donde Harry podría haber heredado uno si sus padres no tenían ninguno. Quizás en su mundo era diferente, quizás Lily no le había exigido a James que liberara a la elfina que había pertenecido a sus padres. O quizás era solo una artimaña que el supuesto Alex estaba utilizando.

El elfo lo miró por unos segundos a Harry como si estuviera desconcertado, pero luego volvió a su estado inicial.

-¿Sabes cómo murió tu amo Régulus? – preguntó de golpe.

Kreacher palideció de golpe. Sus ya grandes ojos crecieron aún más. Se cristalizaron rápidamente nublando la visión del elfo. Comenzó a menear la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo mientras comenzaba a llorar. Harry lo tomó firmemente por los hombros para evitar que se azotara contra el primer rincón que encontrara.

-Kreacher no pudo cumplir... Kreacher no pudo cumplir... Kreacher no puede destruir el relicario como el amo Régulus le pidió... Kreacher lo intenta... lo intenta y no puede...

-¿Entonces aún tiene el relicario? – susurró Remus hacia nadie en particular.

* * *

Su cuerpo impactó con brutalidad contra el hosco suelo del calabozo húmedo y oscuro. Escuchó como la puerta se cerraba detrás suyo eliminando el único atisbo de luz que había entrado en el lugar. Se quedó en el mismo lugar donde la habían arrojado durante algunos segundos antes de levantarse. Estaba en serios problemas. No tenía su varita y era prisionera de la serpiente. Y si Riddle no la había matado aún era solamente porque no había podido conseguir de ella lo que estaba buscando a pesar de haber matado a esos niños inocentes.

Escuchó una respiración entrecortada y acelerada a pocos metros de donde se encontraba. Se incorporó repentinamente ante el pánico de que la hubiera encerrado con alguna bestia a propósito. Aunque sabía que fuese lo que fuese no iba a matarla. No hasta que supiera donde guardaba eso que él tanto anhelaba.

-¿Quién anda ahí? – gritó demostrando más valor del que realmente sentía.

-¿Anna? – escuchó una voz herida que reconoció fácilmente.

-¿Joseph? – susurró impresionada - ¿Joseph... eres tú?

-Si... Oh Anna... – ella sintió los pasos acercarse – Yo... yo no quería... él me obligó... me torturó...

-Esta bien... esta bien Joe... – ella lo tomó por los hombros para descubrir que su cuerpo estaba húmedo - ¿Pero... qué...? ¿Esto es sangre, Joe?

Sin verlo se pudo imaginar el estado lamentable del hombre. Comprendió que cojeaba y que la respiración entrecortada era a causa de su dificultad para respirar. El hombre casi se le desmayó en los brazos. Lo ayudó a recostarse contra una de las ásperas paredes. Comprendió que Joseph debería tener varios huesos y costillas rotas por los quejidos que emitía cuando intentaba ayudarlo. Se sintió terriblemente mal por su amigo de toda la vida... Ella no debía haberle pedido ser su guardián secreto... no después de todo lo que había sucedido.

* * *

El elfo seguía hipando y sollozando luego de haber concluido la historia que todos habían escuchado en silencio y estupefacción. Harry aún lo mantenía fuertemente con sus manos, pero Kreacher estaba demasiado ido en ese momento.

-Kreacher – susurró el morocho devenido en castaño – Necesitamos ese relicario para terminar con la tarea que empezó tu amo Régulus.

-Kreacher trae el relicario – ordenó Sirius, pero su voz no tenía la tonalidad que acostumbraba con él. Luego del relato algo había cambiado.

El viejo elfo asintió apenas y comenzó a levantarse.

-Kreacher lo traerá... Kreacher lo tiene en Hogwarts... Kreacher se los dará para poder cumplir la orden del amo Régulus.

Luego de esas palabras el elfo desapareció. Harry volvió al lugar al que había ocupado anteriormente. Ginny le brindo una sonrisa cómplice y lo tomó de la mano. Sabía como se sentía con respecto a los elfos luego de la muerte de Dobby.

-Si no fuera porque tu nombre es falso y estás en una misión ultra secreta, te pediría que te unas ya mismo a mi organización – Hermione rompió el silencio provocando que algunas leves risas se escaparan de los presentes.

-Eso fue impresionante – dijo Remus sonriéndole – Se nota que tienes experiencias en tratar con elfos.

Harry le devolvió una sonrisa forzada. No sentía que hacer lo correcto necesitara un elogio.

-Creo que hoy aprendimos una importante lección – habló Dumbledore. Muchos asintieron inmediatamente mientras otros miraban aún algo consternados – Una vez que Kreacher vuelva con el relicario esta reunión habrá terminado. Guardaré este horrocrux con el otro.

Pocos segundos después el elfo volvió con el guardapelo y se lo entregó a Harry. Hizo una pequeña reverencia a los demás y luego volvió a desaparecer.

La gente en la reunión se fue dispersando mientras se saludaban y retiraban. Harry y Ginny volvieron con los Potter a pasar lo que quedaban de las vacaciones con ellos.

-¿Sabes? – dijo la antes pelirroja mientras se recostaba sobre la cama y tiraba de su novio para que se acostara sobre ella luego de haber disfrutado de una cena tranquila y deliciosa – Me quedé pensando en algo sobre el relicario de Slytherin.

Harry apoyó su rostro en su cuello y comenzó a besarla suavemente haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos.

-¿Qué cosa? – dijo sin dejar su tarea.

-Sobre... mmm... la manera en que... – suspiro – abriremos el relicario si...

-Si yo ya no hablo parcel... – dijo mientras ahora su boca se dirigía un poco más al sur - ¿Es necesario pensar en eso ahora?

-Mmm... no... no realmente – tomó su rostro para besarlo llenamente.

-Yo... ya... había... pensado... en... la... solución... de... todas... formas – contestó Harry entre beso y beso.

Los días que restaban a las vacaciones de Navidad pasaron más rápido de lo que el joven auror hubiera querido. El año nuevo fue recibido de la misma manera que la Navidad, pero esta vez la Madriguera fue la sede de reunión para el grupo completo. Por fin Harry y Ginny pudieron estar en un lugar que reconocían como hogar.

La fiesta pasó sin muchos más incidentes que los acostumbrados. Aunque Harry no pudo dejar de notar que Sirius parecía estar en un mundo diferente al del resto. Algo había cambiado en el hombre que no dejaba de mirarlo y acercarse a él continuamente con cualquier excusa. Estaba comenzando a preocuparse de que su padrino pudiera intuir o sospechar algo. Y eso lo preocupaba de sobremanera. Preocupación que luego de esa noche fue compartida con su prometida.

La mañana del domingo del regreso a Hogwarts, Harry no pudo dejar de sentir nostalgia y un poco de angustia por saber que quizás ese tiempo había sido el único que compartiría con su familia en toda su vida. Trataba de mirar el lado bueno de la situación. Había conocido durante algunos días como hubiera sido tener una familia completa, con padres y hermanos. Lily lo abrazó con fuerza cuando los despidió en el umbral de la puerta antes de caminar los pocos pasos que necesitaban para desaparecer. Tuvo que luchar con las enormes ganas de pronunciar esa palabra que bailaba en su boca hacía tanto tiempo y que se había incrementado durante esas dos semanas. Pero aún algo de cordura quedaba en su devastado cerebro. No podía llamarla _mamá_ por más que la palabra le estuviera quemando la lengua.

James contemplaba a su esposa que se había quedado parada en la puerta observando el punto donde los muchachos habían desaparecido. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que su mujer albergaba un sentimiento hacia ese chico. Algo que lo desconcertaba totalmente, sobre todo porque ese sentimiento no parecía ser indiferente para él mismo y tampoco para el muchacho. Sabía que cuando la misión terminara, si lograban hacerlo, el muchacho jamás volvería al mundo de ellos y eso rompería el corazón de su esposa y no podía dejar de negar que también le provocaría cierta angustia a él.

* * *

Sirius caminaba por los jardines del colegio. Sus pasos eran presurosos, pero nada comparados con el acelerado ritmo de su corazón. Sentía la sangre correr por su cuerpo, aturdiendo sus sentidos a medida que se acercaba a destino. Había salido casi corriendo de su casa al enterarse que los dos aurors estaban en Hogwarts nuevamente, sin siquiera explicarle a Mía el porque de su repentina urgencia.

Durante la semana que había pasado desde que se enteró que Alex en realidad era el alter ego de su ahijado las cosas habían sido diferentes para él. El sueño y el hambre pocas veces se habían presentado en esos días y lo único que llegaba a su mente recurrentemente era como hablar con Harry, como pedirle explicaciones. ¿Tenía derecho a decirle todo lo que había pensado? No lo sabía. Pero su cabeza, y más su atormentado espíritu, le decían que debía hacerlo. ¿Pero cómo? Esa era su principal duda. ¿Cómo exigirle a alguien que no conoces que debía decir quien era? ¿Cómo exigirle que dijera quien era cuando no sabía y no comprendía las razones que el joven tenía para callar?

Y si como si enterarse que el chico que los estaba ayudando no era otro que su ahijado fuera poco, también descubrió la verdad sobre la muerte de su hermano. Eso no significaba que no estuviera orgulloso en algún aspecto al saber que Régulus había muerto de una forma noble, pero eso no dejaba de doler. De saber que el destino final de su hermano menor había sido muchas veces peor de lo que lo había imaginado. Siempre había creído que un simple rayo verde había terminado con la vida del menor de los Black, pero ahora no podía más que imaginarse la desesperación de sentirse arrastrado por aquellas aterradoras criaturas.

Filch le abrió las puertas de entrada con su habitual aire huraño. Murmurando por lo bajo lo condujo hasta el despacho de los profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Sirius sintió que los latidos de su corazón se incrementaban aún más. Se detuvo justo delante de la puerta y esperó hasta que el celador se retirara para continuar.

Su mano estuvo algunos segundos suspendida a pocos centímetros de la madera mientras luchaba una de sus tantas batallas internas. Sabía que una vez que tocara esa puerta no habría marcha atrás.

* * *

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Ginny le preguntó a su prometido mientras acariciaba su cabello hacia atrás y besaba suavemente la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

-Mmm – fue toda respuesta de él mientras cerraba los ojos ante la sensación de los suaves y húmedos labios de su novia sobre su piel.

-Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa – continuó ella mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él.

-Lo sé. Y tú sabes lo que eso significa para mi – Harry la rodeó con sus brazos atrayéndola aún más a su cuerpo.

Ginny apoyó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se acercó más a su rostro.

-Tus labios son muy tentadores – le dijo él rozándolos suavemente.

-¿Aún a pesar de todos estos años?

-Son aún más tentadores por eso – le dijo mientras presionó su boca contra la de ella incitándola a corresponder el beso.

Entonces un leve sonido, casi tímido, se escuchó en la puerta.

-¿Alguien está tocando? – preguntó Ginny sin separarse del todo.

-No – dijo Harry que no había escuchado nada.

Un nuevo golpe y esta vez más audible.

-Si, alguien está tocando a la puerta – afirmó ella.

El pelinegro suspiró.

-Parece que si. Me pregunto quien será el inoportuno.

Ginny se rió mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia la puerta.

Harry se sorprendió al ver aparecer a su padrino tras la puerta. Hubo un intercambio de miradas con Ginny porque ninguno de los dos entendía el porque de la visita. El muchacho le sonrió tímidamente y el hombre le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa.

Sirius respiró profundamente ante de emitir alguna palabra. No sabía como comenzar a hablar con el chico. Como decirle que sabía quien era en realidad y como pedirle que le explique el porque de su silencio.

-Alex yo necesitaba hablar contigo.

Ginny entendió que sobraba en la siguiente conversación por lo que se disculpó de los dos hombres con la excusa de que tenía algo que hacer. Harry la vio cerrar la puerta y luego dirigió su mirada hacia su padrino, el cual estaba visiblemente nerviosos. Se había quedado parado cerca de la puerta y se retorcía las manos continuamente. El ojiverde se extrañó ante esto. No estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de actitud en su padrino. Sirius siempre parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo y los nervios no solían traicionarlo. Aunque Harry pensó que quizás eso era algo que su Sirius había desarrollado en los años en Azkaban.

Le ofreció sentarse y algo de beber. El hombre mayor rechazó ambas. Se quedó parado aunque avanzó algunos pasos. El muchacho también prefirió no sentarse.

-¿Necesitas algo? ¿Estás aquí por algún asunto de la Orden?

-No... no tiene que ver con la Orden...

Harry se preguntó si lo que lo había traído hacia él tenía que ver con el extraño comportamiento que experimentaba desde hacía algunos días.

-¿Entonces en que puedo ayudarte?

-Yo... tú... – Sirius no podía encontrar las palabras – Yo se que tú... – resopló nervioso - ¿Por qué no nos has dicho que eres tú, Harry?

Supo que lo abrupto de su pregunta había sido demasiado. Que quizás tendría que haber andado con algún rodeo antes de formular esa pregunta. El rostro repentinamente demacrado de su ahijado se lo dijo.

-Yo... ¿Qué? – dijo incrédulamente. Sirius lo había llamado por su nombre. Su verdadero nombre. Harry.

-Se que eres tú... yo lo descubrí. Se que eres Harry.

El muchacho abrió aún más su boca. No sabía como responder a esa confirmación. Porque eso era, una confirmación. Sirius en ningún momento le preguntó si era él sino porque no había dicho la verdad. Sintió sofocarse momentáneamente. ¿Cómo le explicaba la decisión que había tomado si todavía no estaba seguro de haber sido la correcta?

-Pe... pero.. yo...

-¿Por qué no nos has dicho nada? Estuviste todos estos días con James y Lily y aún así no has dicho nada – la voz de Sirius se elevó un poco en la última frase.

-Es difícil...

-¿Qué es difícil? Es solo presentarse.

-Tenía ordenes – Harry dijo en susurros. Todavía estaba conmocionado por la abrupta realidad.

-¿Órdenes? Esto va más allá de las órdenes. De ser un buen auror – espetó alzando aún mas la voz.

Harry se llevó las manos al pelo y lo restregó furiosamente. ¿Cómo podía estar sucediendo esto?

-¿Cómo te enteraste? – ahora su voz era más firme.

-Eso no importa ahora, yo quiero saber porque no nos has dicho nada. Nos has visto sufrir durante los últimos meses y no fuiste capaz de ayudarnos. ¿Acaso no te importa?

-No sabes de lo que hablas. Claro que me importa. Tú no entiendes nada de lo que...

-Si no entiendo es porque nunca has dicho nada. Porque no has dicho quien eres. ¿Cómo quieres que entienda? – ahora Sirius estaba agitado.

-Esto es muy difícil para mi. Es más allá de tomar una decisión de decir o no la verdad. No estoy seguro de que decir quien soy es lo adecuado aunque quiera porque soy yo él que debe volver hacia el otro lado donde...

No continuó. Repentinamente sus ojos comenzaron a picarle. No quería llorar. No era un hombre de lágrimas, pero la opresión en su pecho y el mal genio de su padrino no lo ayudaban.

-Si ellos no saben quien soy no tienen porque sufrir cuando me valla – dijo mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire para calmar su ansiedad. _"Y así solo sufriré yo"._

-¡¿No crees que es un pensamiento egoísta?! – gritó Sirius y Harry levantó la mirada de golpe para ver los ojos enfurecidos de su padrino.

-¡No! ¡No creo que sea egoísta! ¡Estoy pensando en que no sufran! – ahora era Harry el que estaba gritando.

-¡Pues yo creo que si es egoísta! ¡¿No estás pensando en James y en Lily?! ¡¿No crees que preferirían saberlo?! ¡¿Poder abrazar a su hijo por algún momento aunque después se vaya?!

-¡No entiendes nada! ¡Para mi todo esto es muy difícil!

-¡Si que entiendo! ¡Si que entiendo! ¡Entiendo que no quieres comprometerte con gente que no es tu familia! ¡Entiendo que para ti solo somos personas iguales a lo tuyos pero que no somos ellos! ¡Entiendo que seguramente del otro lado tienes una familia que vela por ti. Que te está esperando! ¡¿Para qué decirles a James y Lily que eres Harry si para ti no son los verdaderos?! ¡Con un par de padres basta y sobra ¿no es cierto?!

-¡NO SABES DE LO QUE ESTAS HABLANDO! – gritó mientras se acercaba hacia Sirius con gran furia en su interior. ¿Cómo podía suponer esas cosas sin siquiera preguntar primero?

-¡SI QUE SE! ¡NO TE IMPORTA SI YO EXTRAÑO A MI AHIJADO O SI MIS AMIGOS DARÍAN CUALQUIER COSA POR ABRAZAR AUNQUE SEA SOLO UNA VEZ A SU HIJO PORQUE TIENES TODA UNA FAMILIA QUE TE ESPERA DEL OTRO LADO! – él también caminó hacia el muchacho hasta que casi quedaron frente a frente.

-¡¿QUÉ SABES DE ESO?! ¡NI SIQUIERA SABES SI TENGO FAMILIA!

-¡SI LA TIENES. TU MISMO LO DIJISTE EN NAVIDAD!

-¡ESTABA HABLANDO DE LA FAMILIA DE MI NOVIA! ¡ELLOS SON MI ÚNICA FAMILIA! ¡¿Y SABES POR QUÉ?! ¡PORQUE TODOS USTEDES NO EXISTEN EN MI MUNDO! ¡TODOS ESTAN MUERTOS!

La última frase del chico congeló totalmente a Sirius. Sus ojos se ensancharon en sorpresa. Una gran sensación de ahogo se asentó en su garganta. Miró a Harry caminar de una lado a otro frenéticamente. Y luego para su sorpresa lo vio dirigirse a él.

-Deberías haber preguntado primero. Si ya sabías la verdad yo no iba negártela. Yo no miento. No me gusta mentir – fue todo lo que dijo antes de casi correr hasta la puerta.

Lo vio tropezar con Sam que entraba en ese mismo instante. Sin percatarse de su presencia salió corriendo por el pasillo rumbo a quien sabe donde. La muchacha entró con el seño fruncido.

-Él tiene razón. Deberías haber preguntado antes de decir tantas estupideces – sentenció cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo... yo no – Sirius estaba demasiado impresionado para hablar.

-La vida de Harry no ha sido fácil y estar aquí solo se lo recuerda a cada momento. Le muestra lo que pudo ser si Voldemort no se hubiera metido con él.

-Yo solo pensé en nosotros... – susurró Sirius acongojado.

-De eso no hay dudas.

Sirius levantó la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos algo tristes a pesar de la enojada voz.

-Sus padres murieron cuando tenía un año. La noche de Halloween.

El hombre abrió la boca.

-Si, la noche que aquí murió tu ahijado allá murieron sus padres. Lily se sacrificó por él y gracias a eso sobrevivió a la maldición asesina. Pettigrew los traicionó también... pero allá nadie sabía que tu alter ego y él habían cambiado de lugar en la protección... Pettigrew fingió su muerte y mató a una docena de personas e inculpó a Sirius por eso.

El animago estaba aún más sorprendido si eso era posible.

-¿Me mandaron a Azkaban?

-Si. Y sin juicio. Doce años estuvo. Se escapó cuando Harry tenía trece. Luego Sirius pudo decirle la verdad y se convirtió en una figura paterna para él.

-¿Y qué pasó? Harry dijo que todos estábamos muertos.

-Sirius murió dos años después en medio de una batalla.

-O sea que nunca me reencontré con Mía por lo que no nació Lucas. Y al morir James y Lily tanto Jack como Lucy tampoco existen.

-Exactamente.

-¿Y Remus?

-Él y Tonks murieron en la batalla final. Teddy tenía pocas semanas. Harry es su padrino y yoo su madrina.

Sirius se sentó abatido sobre uno de los sillones. Sus continuos suspiros era todo lo que se escuchaba en la habitación.

-Soy un idiota.

-Si, lo eres – le dijo ella en medio de una sonrisa – Ve a buscarlo.

El hombre la miró durante algunos segundos. Ella entendió la pregunta implícita en su mirada.

-En la Sala de Requerimientos.

-Gracias.

Luego de la última palabra salió corriendo casi de las misma forma que su ahijado lo había hecho minutos atrás. Tenía que encontrarlo pronto. Hablar con él. Y sobre todo poder abrazarlo.  


* * *

**Bueno espero sus comentarios. Ahora Sirius ya sabe. Saludos!!**


	7. Padrino y ahijado

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertence.**

**Hola a todos! Disculpen la demora y pido perdón otra vez por no haber contestado los reviews pero estuve con examenes bastante dificiles que llevaban toda mi energía. Perdón por haberlos dejado picados con el final del capítulo anterior. Así sin más preámbulos acá va el séptimo capítulo. Besos!**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 7: PADRINO Y AHIJADO  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Sirius llegó al séptimo piso tan rápido como le fue posible. Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas sobre las estúpidas palabras que le había dedicado al muchacho sin siquiera pensar en lo que podría haberle sucedido en la vida. Estaba tan nervioso y ansioso sobre la conversación que sacó a relucir la famosa falta de tacto que tanto le reclamaba Mía.

Caminó tres veces impacientemente frente a la pared vacía. Su corazón pareció pararse los segundos que tardó en aparecer la puerta para luego latir con más fuerza de la que estaba acostumbrado.

Entró con sigilo, casi con miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar allí. La habitación era una sala amplia casi vacía a excepción de un rincón donde un sillón y una hoguera reproducían una esquina de la sala común de Gryffindor. Sobre ese sofá estaba Harry mirando fijamente el fuego que ardía frente suyo. Sirius se preguntó si el joven se había percatado de su presencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo en voz baja y fría contestando la duda del hombre.

-Yo... yo... ufff... – se restregó la cara nervioso.

-No necesitas pedir perdón, si a eso has venido – dijo aún mirando el fuego.

A Sirius le dolió el tono de voz y el hecho de que no se diese vuelta para enfrentarlo. Pero la culpa de esa actitud era solo suya.

-Si, si necesito pedir perdón. Disculparme contigo por todo lo que he dicho...

-Entonces te perdono. Ahora puedes irte.

El hombre bufó, sería difícil. Si había heredado la obstinación de Cornamenta o el carácter de Lily estaba en problemas. Si heredó ambas cosas, bueno no quería ni pensarlo. Caminó algunos pasos con lentitud hasta llegar al sillón y sentarse junto al muchacho. Se quedó callado respetando el silencio de su ahijado. Prefería ir con calma a pesar de que moría por estrecharlo en un abrazo.

Harry bufaba. Estaba realmente molesto con el hombre a su lado, pero a su vez no podía descargar su ira con él. Algo en la profundidad de su mente le pedía que olvidase la pelea de hace unos minutos atrás, pero otra parte le recordaba el injusto pedido de explicaciones. Estaba enojado por la actitud del alter ego de su padrino, si él le hubiera dicho de forma tranquila que sabía quien era no lo hubiera negado. De buena gana le habría dicho todo.

-Se que me pasé...

El pelinegro devenido en castaño levantó una ceja.

-Bueno, más que eso, me desubiqué totalmente... pero no fue mi intención... solo... solo estaba pensando en mi...

-De eso me di cuenta – contestó mirándolo de reojo para ver la cara mortificada de Sirius. Algo dentro le pidió que no continuara con su enojo. Pero por otra parte no quería ceder tan fácilmente. Quería que entendiera que lo había lastimado.

-Perdón por eso... es que... es.. no se... enterarme de golpe quien eras... solo... solo me descolocó...

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Escuché tu conversación con Dumbledore la noche de Navidad.

Harry bufó. Tendría que tener cuidado cuando hablara de cosas importantes.

-Por eso también te pido perdón, pero es que me habías resultado intrigante....

El chico levantó una ceja nuevamente.

-Digamos que muchas veces antes de enterarme la verdad sospeché que pudieras ser tú, pero lo atribuía a mi deseos de que fuera cierto.

Harry no pudo responder a ese comentario. Un nudo enorme se le formó en la garganta.

-A menudo imaginaba, y aún imagino, como hubiera sido la vida de mi ahijado si no hubiera muerto. Como hubiera sido estar con él, ser un buen padrino – Sirius paseó su mirada por la sala –. Luego un día cualquiera llega Dumbledore y nos dice que existen otros mundos habitados con seres iguales a nosotros. Desde ese momento mi mente se empezó a preguntar una y otra vez si en alguno de esos mundos mi ahijado existía, si estaba vivo, si estaba bien y si estaba orgulloso de que yo fuera su padrino...

-Mucho – dijo en susurros – tú... tu alter ego era un gran hombre... y lo más cercano a un padre que he tenido.

-Alter egos es un tecnicismo, tú lo has dicho – le sonrió – Me alegra saber que he sido un buen padrino...

-El mejor...

Por primera vez desde que comenzó la conversación Harry lo miró directamente. El hombre sonrió débilmente.

-Sam me contó algo sobre todos nosotros... como... hemos...

-¿Muerto?

-Si... también me dijo sobre lo de Azkaban...

El muchacho suspiró. Sabía que querían decir esos comentarios, su padrino quería saber. Quería conocer sobre como había sido su vida. Desde que había terminado la guerra no había vuelto mucho a hablar sobre todo lo sucedido en aquellos años. A veces comentaba cosas con Ginny, con Ron o Hermione. Pero con nadie más.

-Quizás deba comenzar desde el principio.

-No es necesario si tú no quieres... – murmuró. Tenía ganas de decirle que si ansiosamente. De saber todo lo que había sucedió en su vida, pero no quería presionarlo ahora que parecía estar más relajado que cuando había entrado.

-Supongo que sabes sobre la profecía...

-Si... Cuando hablaste con el director escuché que habías dicho que Voldemort te había marcado como a su igual... Nosotros nunca entendimos esa parte... Y luego de esa noche no volvimos a hablar del tema...

-¿Quieres saber cómo lo hizo?

-Si quieres contarlo...

-Voldemort no supo sobre la profecía completa, solo escuchó el principio, sobre el niño que nacería a fines de julio y de padres que lo habían enfrentado tres veces.

-No sabía sobre marcar a uno como su igual.

-Exactamente. Podría haber sido Neville o yo. Por alguna razón él decidió ir a matarme a mi.

-¿Por qué tú y no Neville?

-No lo sé. Solo Voldemort sabría las razones que tuvo para escogerme. Dumbledore una vez me dijo que fue porque se sintió identificado conmigo. Al ser ambos de sangre mestiza.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos perplejos. Realmente nunca sabrían porque lo había elegido.

-Esa noche, él llego solo a la casa – suspiró sonoramente – Los tres estábamos en el living. Papá estaba haciendo burbujas de colores para entretenerme cuando supieron que él estaba allí. Papá le gritó a Mamá que se marchara conmigo y se fue a enfrentarlo sin varita para darnos tiempo a escapar...

-¿Sin varita? – dijo en un tono bajo de voz. Harry asintió.

-Mamá corrió escalera arriba conmigo y se escondió en mi cuarto. Voldemort llegó poco después...

-Ya había matado a James – Sirius susurró mientras las imágenes se formaban en su cabeza. Imaginando como su vida hubiera sido sin su mejor amigo.

-Nos encontró allí y le dijo a mi madre que se apartara, que ella no tendría que morir, que era a mi a quien buscaba.

-Pero ella no lo hizo. Ninguna madre que amara a su hijo lo haría – expresó Sirius.

-Ella se sacrificó por mi. Y con ello me otorgó una protección que me ayudó hasta el último momento. Luego de que mi madre murió, Voldemort intentó matarme, pero su maldición se volvió contra él por la protección que recién había adquirido.

-¿Sobreviviste a la maldición asesina? – por unos segundos dejó de lado las imágenes dolorosas para hacer cabida a una gran sorpresa.

Harry sonrió levemente y se levantó el flequillo para mostrar su cicatriz en forma de rayo. Sirius la inspeccionó brevemente antes de volver su mirada al rostro de su ahijado.

-Así que así fue como fue derrotado la primera vez.

Harry asintió perdiendo la mirada hacia el resto de la sala.

-Luego Sir..., digo tú – por la forma en que iba la conversación parecían haber acordado implícitamente de hablar sin alter egos posibles – llegaste a la casa, le diste tu motocicleta a Hagrid para que me llevara y fuiste detrás de Colagusano...

Sirius entendió que era lo que seguía a continuación, no necesitó que el muchacho le explicara como había ido corriendo detrás del traidor. Ese tipo de acción era propia de su naturaleza impulsiva.

-¿Dónde te llevo Hagrid? – preguntó de repente.

-Con Dumbledore para que me entregase a quienes iban a criarme.

Decir que Sirius gritó y refunfuñó durante varios minutos luego de enterarse que esa familia era los Dursley es quedarse corto en la descripción. Harry lo miró por unos segundos algo divertido por la reacción de su padrino y en especial con algo de alegría por el interés demostrado.

-Era necesario que me quedara allí. Dumbledore hizo un encantamiento de protección con el sacrificio de mi madre – le explicó brevemente como funcionaba la protección.

Luego le comenzó a explicar como había conocido la verdad sobre su pasado gracias a Hagrid y como había comenzado su primer año.

-Te hiciste amigo de Ron desde el tren... ¿Sabes que Cornamenta y yo también? – Harry asintió pero no dio explicaciones de cómo lo sabía. Sirius solo atribuyó que su contraparte lo había hecho y el muchacho prefirió no aclararlo. Siempre creyó que la memorias de Snape eran privadas y solamente las había usado un par de veces para limpiar el nombre de su antiguo profesor de pociones.

-Así que Ron y Hermione son tus mejores amigos... los Weasley son buenas personas...

-Siempre han sido como mi familia – dijo Harry.

-Espera... espera... – Sirius comenzó a atar cabos de todo lo que Harry le había dicho – Tú me dijiste que Sam es la hermana de tu mejor amigo... que la familia de Sam es tu familia...

El hombre abrió los ojos enormemente ante la nueva revelación. Harry solo esperó que Sirius no comenzara a gritar de nuevo.

-Así que es... es Ginny Weasley...

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos. Sirius pensando y Harry dejando que su padrino procesara la información que había obtenido hasta el momento.

Varias horas después el muchacho le había explicado de la forma que mejor pudo sobre los años que había estado en Hogwarts y sobre el último que había tenido que huir en busca de los horrocruxes. La expresión de Sirius fue cambiando a medida que se iba que iba creciendo el Harry de la historia. Al principio era una de diversión y sorpresa cuando le explicaba sobre los primeros acontecimientos, en especial los de primer año. El hombre lo vitoreó y hasta parecía envidiarlo cuando habló sobre el troll, Norbert y las pruebas que tuvieron que pasar para salvar la piedra filosofal. Pero su expresión cambió a una de preocupación a partir de su tercer año, que se incrementó notoriamente a partir del cuarto. Hasta que su expresiones se relajaron cuando terminó su relato con la muerte de Voldemort.

-Has conocido más criaturas extrañas y peligrosas antes de los diecisiete que cualquiera de nosotros en lo que llevamos de vida...

Harry se rió del comentario y de la cara de ensoñación de su padrino.

-Encima el Sirius de tu mundo tenía un hipogrifo – ambos rieron nuevamente para relajar la tensión del momento.

Repentinamente el hombre puso una mano sobre el hombro de Harry, quien se estremeció levemente. Sirius notó el gesto y solo le sonrió paternalmente.

-No puedo creer que hayas sido un horrocrux... – susurró – Y no puedo creer que haya que estar agradecido a Voldemort por ser tan ignorante... Sino hubiera tomado tu sangre en ese cementerio...

Harry no respondió. Ese pensamiento lo había seguido por años. Varios minutos después, en los que Sirius no había quitado la mano del hombro de su ahijado, el hombre puso en palabras un pensamiento que había tenido desde que se enteró de que el muchacho en frente suyo era Harry.

-¿Puedo... puedo quitarte el encantamiento que te está camuflando?... Yo puedo volver a ponerlo como estaba luego – se apresuró a decir para convencerlo – Soy muy bueno en transformaciones.

-No me cabe duda de eso, después de todo eres un animago – sonrió por el pedido – Por supuesto puedes verme como soy.

Sirius sacó su varita rápidamente. Con las manos temblando hizo unos movimientos sobre la cabeza del muchacho murmurando algunas palabras. Segundos después el cabello castaño comenzó a transformarse en el característico azabache indomable y los ojos volvieron a ser color esmeralda. El hombre se quedó atónito ante el cambio del chico, era mucho más parecido a su amigo de lo que había podido vislumbrar en los últimos días.

Harry se sintió incómodo durante los segundos que su padrino había tomado para escrutarlo detenidamente.

-Merlín... eres mucho más parecido a Cornamenta de lo que creí, eres igual a él... Y no solo tienes los ojos de Lily también tienes su mirada.

El muchacho sonrió torpemente. Ese tipo de comentarios por parte de su padrino nunca lo habían molestado sino todo lo contrario. Repentinamente, Canuto, lo atrapó en un abrazo que Harry no dudó en corresponder. La emoción lo embargó completamente al comprender que tenía el abrazo que hacía siete años anhelaba.

* * *

-¿Anna qué es eso tan importante que tienes que El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado esta tan desesperado por obtener?

Ella escuchó la voz de Joseph resentida por las heridas y las torturas. Suspiró sonoramente.

-Algo suyo – dijo apenas, más para ella misma que para su amigo de la infancia.

-¿Se lo robaste?

-Podría decirse que si...

Joseph se quedó pensando algunos segundos...

-Él no ha querido matarme todavía – dijo el hombre en susurros. Anna cerró los ojos instintivamente ante esas palabras – Y creo saber porque...

Ella sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a picar. También sabía porque no lo había matado aún. Iba a utilizarlo para torturarla.

-Anna... ¿Es muy importante que él no obtenga eso que anda buscando?

-Si... muy importante... demasiado.

-Entonces, pase lo que pase, no se lo des. Sin importar que sea lo que suceda.

-Yo... Joe... – las lágrimas comenzaron pugnar por salir de sus ojos – Fui una terrible idiota... ¿Cómo pude? ¿Cómo algunas vez...?

-Eso ya no importa – dijo el hombre acercándose hacia ella con dificultad – Ahora lo importante es que suceda lo que nos suceda él no debe obtener eso que escondes... Solo mantén tus barreras altas... Siempre has sido excelente en Oclumancia.

Ella lo miró unos segundos antes de abrazarlo con cuidado para no lastimarlo más de lo que estaba. El momento fue interrumpido por dos mortífagos que los tomaron rápidamente para llevárselos.

-El Señor Oscuro quiere hablar con ustedes – dijo uno de ellos. Una voz que Anna reconoció perfectamente.

-No es necesario ser tan amable, Lucius – dijo ella irónicamente - ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Has bajado de estatus ante el señor que ahora te dedicas a transportar rehenes?

-No digas idioteces, Koller.

-Que frío estas, ya no me llamas por mi nombre.

* * *

Dumbledore entró en la sala haciendo saltar aparte a los dos hombres que se estaban abrazando en ese momento. Sonrió levemente y miró hacia los lados dentro de la habitación para darles espacio.

-Profesor – dijo Harry.

-Veo que Sirius ya sabe sobre ti.

-Si, yo he escuchado su conversación en casa de James – dijo Sirius algo avergonzado.

El director solo asintió escuetamente sin emitir opinión alguna sobre la situación.

-He ido a tu despacho y Samantha me ha dicho que estabas aquí. Me alegra encontrarte a ti también Sirius. Ambos podrán ayudarme.

-¿Qué sucede, Albus?

-Necesitamos ir urgente hacia la casa de los Gaunt. Al parecer mañana en la mañana Voldemort piensa ir allí a buscar el horrocrux, tenemos que aventajarlo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Snape se lo dijo?

-No, Sirius, sabes muy bien que Severus no sabe nada sobre los horrocruxes. Esta información es sobre otra fuente que no pienso develar.

Harry lo miró por algunos momentos y comprendió quien podría ser la fuente. Se imaginó a Jack pasando por una nueva pesadilla.

-Sirius, por favor, avisa a los demás que nos reuniremos en una hora en mi despacho – el hombre asintió y se dirigió hacia Harry antes de irse.

-No voy a decir nada. Se que es decisión tuya.

-Gracias, Sirius.

Se fue rápidamente dedicándole una última sonrisa a su ahijado.

-Harry necesito que me acompañes.

El muchacho emprendió camino hacia la puerta, pero Dumbledore lo detuvo.

-Primero tendremos que volver a ponerte el disfraz.

-Oh si... lo había olvidado.

El joven y el director emprendieron rápidamente el camino hacia la dirección. Los pasos presurosos del hombre mayor demostraban algo de inquietud que Harry podía distinguir a pesar de que quizás otras personas no.

-Jack está en mi despacho. Él me ha dicho sobre la conversación que han tenido una noche en su casa luego de que él tuviera una pesadilla.

-Si, así es, señor. ¿Ha tenido una pesadilla ahora?

-Si, aunque seria más adecuado llamarlo visión.

-Por supuesto. Aunque yo he tenido ese tipo de visiones. Aunque yo podía verlas desde la perspectiva de Voldemort.

-Lo se, Alex. Pero tú eras un horrocrux y Jack no.

Caminaron los últimos pasos hasta las gárgolas. Y mientras esta giraba para dar paso a la entrada, Harry formuló la pregunta que Dumbledore no le había contestado en Navidad.

-Esta es la razón por la que estoy aquí ¿Verdad? Es por Jack.

-Si, Harry, es por Jack.

Entraron a la dirección para encontrar al chico sentado junto a Lucas sin que ninguno de los dos emitieran algún sonido.

-Señor Black, puede retirarse a su dormitorio. El señor Potter se irá con el profesor Duret a su despacho.

Lucas parecía a punto de protestar, pero su amigo fue el que lo detuvo.

-No te preocupes, Luck. Estaré bien.

-Si tu lo dices – dijo con la voz no muy convencida pero igualmente retirándose del lugar.

-Jack, ve con Alex a su despacho y cuéntale con detalle. Él podrá ayudarte – luego se dirigió a Harry – Dile a Samantha que se una al resto de nosotros en la reunión que tendremos aquí.

El mayor de los Potter asintió y se llevó con él al adolescente que aún parecía algo perturbado por la reciente pesadilla.

Ginny se retiró rumbo a la dirección ni bien fue informada por su prometido dejando a los dos chicos en soledad. Harry miró detenidamente a Jack pasándose la mano por el cabello haciendo visible su cicatriz. Caminó hasta la mesa, sirvió un vaso con agua que le alcanzó al muchacho sentado con la cabeza gacha. Pasó una mano por sus cabellos desordenándolos inconscientemente. No sabía como abordar la situación. Además de que aún estaba aturdido por lo que había sucedido en la Sala de Menesteres.

Tomó un silla y se sentó junto a su hermano. El más joven le sonrió levemente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Jack murmuró un si algo inseguro.

-El profesor Dumbledore quiere que me cuentes sobre tu pesadilla – dijo en voz baja – Pero no es necesario si tú no quieres...

-Esta bien. Puedo decírtelo.

Jack levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada del muchacho. ¿Le pareció o su profesor tenía los ojos un poco más claros que la última vez que lo había visto? Meneó la cabeza despejando esos pensamientos. Ese no era el momento para plantearse incoherencias. Suspiró profundamente tratando de tranquilizar su respiración antes de comenzar con el relato. Lo que había visto había sido bastante desagradable, pero, lamentablemente, nada que no hubiera experimentado antes.

-Voldemort había mandado a buscar a dos prisioneros. Uno de ellos era la mujer que había estado en mi pesadilla anterior, la que te conté en mi casa ¿Recuerdas? – Harry asintió sin emitir palabras para no cortar el impulso que el muchacho tenía para contar -. Además de ella había un hombre que parecía haber sido muy torturado... Voldemort le pidió algo a la mujer... no se que pero le preguntó donde lo tenía escondido.

-¿La mujer está escondiendo algo de Voldemort? – preguntó Harry frunciendo el seño levemente.

-Creo que pertenece a Voldemort.

-¿La mujer se lo robó?

Jack alzó los hombros en perplejidad y Harry prefirió no seguir interrogándolo, aunque ese tema iba entablarlo con Dumbledore.

-Tor..torturó al hombre... varias veces pa...para que ella confesara donde está eso que busca. El hombre le gritaba a la mujer que no lo dijera... que no importara lo que hicieran con ellos. Así que... después de torturarlo mucho él... él lo mató...

El muchacho seguía con la cabeza gacha mientras había susurrado la última parte de la frase. Harry solo atinó a posarle una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo. El chico sonrió débilmente.

-El hombre la llamó Anna – dijo luego de varios segundos en silencio – Digo, por si sirve de algo saber su nombre.

-Quizás si – Harry le sonrió fraternalmente.

-Alex... perdón Profesor Duret...

-Puedes decirme Alex cuando no estamos en clases.

-Esta bien – sonrió -. ¿Sabes que puede ser eso que busca?

Harry lo miró por algunos segundos. ¿Si sabía? No con certeza, pero se imaginaba que podía ser.

-No... Jack ¿puedo preguntarte algunas cosas acerca de tus pesadillas? – preguntó tentativamente.

El jovencito asintió escuetamente.

-¿Sufres algún tipo de dolor? No se... ¿De cabeza o algo?

Jack negó. Y Harry respiró algo más relajado.

-Son solo las pesadillas.

-En tu casa me habías dicho que presenciabas esas visiones como si estuvieras parado al lado de Voldemort. ¿Solo escuchas lo que él está diciendo?

-No entiendo – el pelinegro miró a su profesor con incertidumbre.

-Quiero saber si de alguna forma sabes lo que está pensando.

-Ah, no, no. Solo escucho lo que dice en voz alta. ¿Tú podías saber lo que el Voldemort de tu mundo pensaba?

Harry se preguntó si responder a esa pregunta. Lo miró unos segundos, el chico estaba contando con detalle lo que vivía, era justo que el hiciese lo mismo.

-Si, yo sabía lo que estaba pensando...

-Pero ¿cómo?

-Mis pesadillas eran algo diferentes a las tuyas. Yo no las presenciaba como lo haces tú. Yo no veía a Voldemort hacer cosas sino que en mis sueños yo era Voldemort...

-¿Cómo si entraras en su mente?

-Exactamente eso...

-Eran peores que las mías – dijo en un susurro – Yo...

-No te preocupes, ya no están, se fueron cuando Voldemort murió – Harry sonrió para restarle importancia. El muchacho le devolvió la sonrisa y continuó con el relato que habían interrumpido.

-Luego de que mató al hombre, torturó algún tiempo a la mujer y la envió nuevamente a los calabozos. Después de eso echó a todos los mortífagos y se quedó solo en la habitación murmurando cosas. Lo último que escuché antes de que Lucas me despertara era que tenía que ir a buscar eh... ehh creo que dijo algo de un anillo... ¿puede ser?

-Si es posible.

Luego de terminado el relato, Jack parecía mucho más tranquilo y relajado que cuando había entrado en su despacho.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si, bastante – contuvo un bostezo.

-Eso es porque es bueno que puedas hablar con alguien que ha experimentado lo mismo que tú.

Jack asintió. Tenía el mismo pensamiento en el momento en que su profesor había hablado.

-Mejor ve a tu habitación. Lucas debe estar esperándote.

-Si, estoy cansado.

-Es normal, es más de media noche.

El menor se levantó y le sonrió torpemente a Harry antes de retirarse. Él se quedó mirando algunos segundos a la puerta por la que su hermano menor había salido, luego también dejó la habitación para reunirse con el resto de la Orden en el despacho del director.

* * *

James observaba curioso a su mejor amigo. Sirius parecía estar diferente a como lo había notado en los últimos días. Una sonrisa rondaba su boca a pesar de que el tema de conversación no era nada con lo que pudiera divertirse. Algo había sucedido y de eso estaba seguro, el problema era que no sabía que. Había intentado interrogarlo en los días pasados cuando su actitud era huraña y malhumorada, y Canuto solo había atribuido su malestar a lo que había descubierto sobre Regulus. Algo que James no había creído en absoluto ya que la actitud de su amigo era anterior a ese hecho. Y ahora él se encontraba con el carácter totalmente opuesto. Parecía divertido y despreocupado.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y entró el último miembro de la reunión que estaban esperando. James observó como su esposa sonrió enormemente al ver a Alex y como el joven le devolvió la sonrisa de la misma forma. Luego hubo un intercambio de miradas con el director sobre algo que solo ellos dos entendieron en donde el joven profesor asentía. Pero lo que realmente le llamó la atención fue el meneo de cabezas que tuvo con Sirius. Extraño. Si, James estaba intrigado.

-Alex, estábamos conversando sobre lo que sucederá mañana – dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Sobre el anillo?

-Si. ¿Tú crees lo mismo?

-Si. Al parecer Voldemort quiere verificar si está allí.

Todos escucharon atentamente el intercambio de palabras preguntándose como el joven ya sabía sobre el tema.

-Lo que ahora estamos discutiendo es si Voldemort desea verificar que el horrocrux continúe en el mismo o lugar. O si, en cambio, quiere removerlo de allí y encontrarle un nuevo escondite.

-Lo cual sería muy grave, ya que es el único horrocrux del que sabemos su ubicación – dijo Lily.

-Lo que estamos decidiendo es si ir ahora mismo a buscarlo o no – le explicó Dumbledore.

-Es peligroso. Estamos arriesgándonos a que Voldemort sepa que estamos buscando sus horrocruxes – expresó Remus.

-Aunque es un doble riesgo de todas maneras – intervino Sirius -. Si sacamos el horrocrux en este momento es decirle claramente a Voldemort que alguien está buscándolos. Pero si no hacemos nada y cambia su ubicación estaremos varios pasos hacia atrás.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo.

-Yo creo que Voldemort también verificará los otros lugares. Entonces cuando vaya a la cueva descubrirá el horrocrux falso.

-Pero en ese caso, lo que sabrá es que Regulus le robó el relicario, eso es algo que no se conecta con nosotros necesariamente – dijo Ginny.

-Además de que el otro horrocrux que hemos encontrado es la diadema que sabemos no podrá removerla porque él cree que sigue en la Sala de Requerimientos – acompañó James la opinión de la joven auror.

-Entonces si dejamos el anillo donde está y luego Voldemort va a buscar los otros, él no sabrá que nosotros estamos buscando los horrocruxes. Pero si sacamos el anillo es decirle abiertamente que lo estamos cazando – resumió Harry.

-A no ser que Voldemort crea que el anillo fue robado también por esa tal Anna – dijo Hermione pensativa – Me gustaría saber cual es el horrocrux que ella tiene escondido.

-Ese es un problema que tendremos que enfrentar más adelante cuando busquemos el resto. Ahora tenemos que decidir si vamos por el anillo o no. Creo que lo más sensato es una votación – dijo Dumbledore.

Todos se miraron por algunos segundos antes de que alguien contestase. Esa era un decisión importante entre encontrar un nuevo horrocrux o delatar su trabajo.

-Yo voto por ir – dijo Sirius.

-Yo también. Voldemort no necesariamente tiene que saber que somos nosotros quienes estamos buscándolos – dijo James.

-Yo preferiría que no – dijo Molly – es muy peligroso.

-Yo digo que si – dijo Harry –. Quizás Voldemort cambié el horrocrux hacia un lugar que no podremos encontrar y luego nos arrepentiremos.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo – dijo Ron y Hermione a su lado asintió.

-Si – dijo Arthur.

Frank y Lily no estuvieron de acuerdo, pero Tonks si.

-Yo iba a decir que es peligroso, pero viendo que ya la mayoría votó por el si, creo que no ya no sirve que vote – dijo Remus y Sirius le palmeó la espalda.

-Creo que se ha tomado una decisión – dijo Dumbledore – Ahora tendremos que decidir quienes irán allí.

Media hora después todos habían quedado de acuerdo en que las personas que irían eran Harry, Ginny, Tonks, James, Sirius y Dumbledore, para la protesta de varios entre los que se encontraban Ron, Lily y Remus. Aunque el último no estaba muy contento porque su esposa estuviera entre las personas que tenían que ir a buscar el anillo de Gaunt. Pero como la luna llena había sido hacía dos noches no se encontraba en un buen estado para acompañarlos.

Las seis personas que aparecieron en las cercanías del pueblo. Harry pudo divisar a lo lejos las sombras del cementerio al que había sido arrastrado en su cuarto año y un leve escalofrío recorrió su ser. Caminó sin mirar hacia adelante y se chocó sin querer con James que estaba observando para el mismo lugar al que él lo había hecho segundos atrás. Comprendió la mirada de angustia de su padre, imaginándose a Jack en la misma situación que él había estado. Sirius los empujó a ambos para que continuasen camino. Ambos hombres le sonrieron idénticamente, lo que hizo que a Sirius se le encogiera el estómago, preguntándose si Harry alguna vez le diría la verdad a sus padres. En ese momento él se juró que haría lo imposible por convencer a su ahijado y reunir a la familia.

-Este es el lugar – dijo Dumbledore que en ese momento levantaba sus manos como si estuviera tocando el aire – Puedo sentir el rastro de magia.

La mayoría se miró perplejo. Pero Harry recordó que el Dumbledore de su mundo había hecho algo parecido cuando habían ido a la cueva en el mar.

-¿Hay que pagar algún tributo de sangre? – preguntó el muchacho acercándose al director.

-No. Al menos no de sangre.

-¿Son esas ruinas? – preguntó Tonks señalando unos montículos de piedra, madera y polvo que estaban algo lejos de ellos.

-Si. Esa era la casa de Gaunt.

Caminaron algunos pasos más.

-Aquí empieza el escudo anti apariciones.

-¿Aquí? – preguntó James – Es muy grande el radio de anti apariciones entonces.

-Si deben ser como unos veinte o treinta metros cuadrados – dijo Harry mirando hacia los lados calculando el lugar.

-Es preocupante – dijo Tonks.

-Si. Además estoy seguro de que será fácil llegar hasta el horrocrux, pero una vez que lo tengamos no podremos salir tan fácilmente como entramos – dijo Dumbledore caminando hacia las ruinas que alguna vez fue una casa.

-Esto no me gusta nada – le susurró Ginny a Harry.

Él la tomó de la mano para tranquilizarla y caminar con el resto. La otra mano se posó instintivamente en su cicatriz en forma de rayo ante la sensación de un leve hormigueo.

OoooooooooooooooO

-¡Nooooooooooooooo!

Un gritó desgarrador despertó a Lucas de su reciente sueño. Cuando se acostumbró a la oscuridad vio a su mejor amigo que se estaba retorciendo entre las sábanas.

-Jack, Jack despierta – le susurró mientras los sacudía, pero el muchacho parecía no escuchar – Vamos, despierta.

Lo zamarreó varias veces hasta que el chico por fin despertó. Cuando lo hizo, sus ojos parecían desorbitados y estaba sudando como nunca.

-Mi papá... tu papá... todos...

-¿Qué? – se asustó.

-Voldemort los está atacando – dijo mientras recordaba como su profesor de Defensa se había tirado encima de su padre justo a tiempo para evitar una maldición asesina, para luego Dumbledore comenzar un duelo con el señor oscuro.

* * *

**Ya saben, espero reviews!**


	8. Visiones

**Disclaimer: Realmente hay alguien en este sitio que no sepa que HP es de JK?????**

**Hola a todos! Perdón x el retraso, pero no fue mi culpa sino de mi servidor de internet. Fue un caos no tener internet x un mes, pero bue. Acá tienen el octavo capítulo de esta historia que me encanta! Besos a todos!**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 8: VISIONES**

* * *

Los compañeros de habitación de Jack también se habían despertado al escuchar sus quejidos. Uno en particular, Martin, había llegado hasta donde los dos chicos se encontraban. Jack se había levantado de golpe caminando hasta la puerta del cuarto.

-Tenemos que decirle a alguien. Dumbledore no está, está con ellos – dijo el joven Potter con la voz cargada de angustia por la situación que su padre y familia estaban viviendo.

Lucas no estaba en una situación muy diferente ya que su propio padre estaba en medio de la visión de su mejor amigo.

-¿A quién le diremos? Nadie sabe – dijo en un tono que trató de ser bajo y tranquilizador para su amigo, pero falló estrepitosamente.

-¿Son esos sueños que sueles tener? ¿Qué has visto? – preguntó Martin. El muchacho era un amigo cercano a los chicos. Pertenecía a una de las pocas familias que creían en que el señor oscuro estaba de vuelta.

Lucas lo miró sin saber que decir. Sabían que el muchacho sospechaba algo por la forma en que actuaba cuando estos episodios sucedían, pero nunca se había atrevido a preguntarles nada.

-Dos en una noche. Nunca has tenido dos en una noche ¿verdad?

Se escuchó unos murmullos en las escaleras que dirigían a las habitaciones de los chicos y luego de unos segundos apareció una profesora McGonagall bastante irascible. La mujer espantó a los curiosos que se habían asomado por la puerta.

-¿Qué es todo alboroto a estas horas? Son chicos grandes, son sextos años, debería darles vergüenza.

Lucas aprovechó el hecho de que la mujer estaba en su habitación. No tenían a quien más pedirle ayuda. Miró a Jack unos segundos como pidiendo permiso. El chico asintió aún en estado de shock.

-Profesora ¿podemos hablar con usted? Es importante – dijo Black.

McGonagall los miró sin entender.

-No es momento...

-Por favor, profesora, es realmente importante...

-Tiene que ver con lo que nuestros padres fueron a hacer esta noche – le dijo Jack acercándose a la mujer.

Ella lo miró por unos segundos. La voz de suplica y cargada de preocupación la había desestabilizado un poco. Recorrió el rostro pálido y asustado del chico. Tenía el cabello húmedo pegado a sus rostro, retorcía las manos y sus ojos suplicaban que le hiciera caso.

-Vengan los dos conmigo – dijo sin más saliendo del dormitorio seguido por los dos muchachos.

Cuando caminaban por la sala común, Lucy se abalanzó sobre su hermano preocupada.

-Señorita Potter vuelva a su habitación por favor. Y esto va para todos los demás también – ordenó la jefa de la casa.

-Quiero saber que le pasa a mi hermano.

-Después – le dijo Lucas volteándose hacia la chica –. Él va a estar bien, Lu, luego te contamos, ahora necesitamos hablar con la profesora.

La chica asintió con la cabeza sin saber que más hacer. Jack pudo ver como su hermana era abrazada por Zara quien también lo miraba con preocupación.

* * *

Dumbledore había logrado superar todas las protecciones que rodeaban al horrocrux. Por unos segundos sus ojos se habían desorbitados ante el descubrimiento de cual era el objeto que formaba parte del anillo, pero Harry, que había estado cerca del hombre desde el principio, tomó su mano antes de que llegara al objeto.

-Acuérdese de que es un horrocrux – le dijo en voz baja solo para que el anciano profesor pudiera escucharlo.

El hombre lo miró por unos segundos y luego asintió. Por unos segundos casi comete un gran error. Le sonrió débilmente al chico.

-Debo deducir que es la razón de la muerte de mi alter ego – le dijo a Harry. Él solo asintió apenas.

Conjuró un cofre y colocó el anillo ahí sin tocarlo.

-Ya lo conseguimos – gritó Harry a los demás dando señal que era hora de la partida.

Su cicatriz volvió a molestarle. Desde que habían entrado al predio había estado molestando, pero no supo que pensar. Alertó sus sentidos y a su novia en caso de que algo sucediera, aunque quería convencerse que era solo por estar en un lugar cargado de magia negra realcionado a Tom Riddle.

Sirius y Tonks tomaron la cabecera en la retirada, seguido por el resto. Tenían varios metros que recorrer antes de poder desaparecer. De repente la cicatriz de Harry dolió, levemente, pero era dolor después de todo. Era lo más fuerte que había sentido desde que su conexión con Voldemort había desaparecido después de su enfrentamiento en el bosque prohibido.

-Él está aquí – le dijo a Ginny, quien lo miró preocupada.

Sirius que estaba delante de él se volteó al escucharlo. Recordó como su ahijado le había explicado sobre la conexión horas atrás. Sus ojos se dirigieron instintivamente hacia la cicatriz que se dejaba entre ver por los cabellos que caían sobre la frente.

-¿Voldemort? – preguntó. Los demás se reunieron alrededor de ellos.

-Si.

-¡Debemos salir de aquí! ¡Ahora! – gritó Black, en especial hacia James y su sobrina.

De repente un sonido ensordecedor se escuchó alrededor suyo y el suelo comenzó a estremecerse. Una inesperada explosión debajo suyo los hizo volar por los aires cayendo todos en diferentes direcciones. Harry pudo escuchar la voz de Tonks en un grito que le heló la sangre. Se levantó con cuidado, mientras el suelo seguía temblando y trató de ver entre la polvareda que se había levantado. Pudo localizar dos figuras cerca de él. Caminó como pudo, ya que se había torcido un pie cuando cayó al suelo. Cuando llegó vio a su prometida arrojada al cuerpo de alguien. De repente se acordó de las cuerpos recostados sobre el Gran Salón el día de la batalla final. Comenzó a correr asustado sin importarle el dolor punzante en su tobillo. Ginny estaba sosteniendo la cara de Tonks entre sus manos y el miedo lo embargó aún más al ver un corte en su cabeza.

-Está inconsciente – le dijo Ginny al verlo llegar – Está perdiendo mucha sangre.

-¡Sirius! – gritó Harry al hombre que estaba más cercano a ellos – Hay que sacar a Tonks ya mismo de aquí.

Black abrió los ojos con terror al ver a su sobrina tirada sobre el suelo. La levantó en brazos con urgencia y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde las protecciones acababan.

Harry tomó a Ginny de la mano y comenzaron a correr con James delante de ellos. El hombre se volteó un par de veces para asegurarse que los dos jóvenes lo seguían de cerca. Dumbledore corría detrás de ellos mirando hacia los lados.

-Voldemort estará aquí en cualquier momento – dijo el anciano llegando al lado del auror – Será mejor que tú lo lleves.

Le entregó el cofre que contenía el horrocrux. Harry lo miró preocupado pero entendió inmediatamente. Si Tom se presentaba, obviamente el director debería enfrentarse a él para dar tiempo a los demás de poder irse. Lo escondió entre su ropa asegurándose que estaba bien sujeto. De repente vio un rayo verde dirigirse hacia un objetivo a pocos metros de él. Soltó la mano de Ginny y corrió con toda sus fuerzas hasta tirarse encima de su padre justo a tiempo para que la maldición mortal pasara por arriba de ellos.

-Gracias – dijo James algo aturdido, en especial por la cara de terror que tenía Alex en ese momento – Voldemort no pierde la oportunidad de poder vengarse de mi cuando estamos en alguna batalla.

Explicó apenas, mientras ambos hombres veían como el director se acercaba hasta donde el recién llegado se encontraba. Harry lo miró durante varios segundos sin poder moverse del lugar, sintió como si estuviera atrapado en un encantamiento inmovilizador. Allí frente a él se encontraba el hombre que lo había perseguido en vida durante la adolescencia y en sus pesadillas después. Lo observó moverse y comenzar un lucha con el alter ego de su mentor, los escuchó hablar en la lejanía sobre descubrimientos y sorpresas.

-Vamos, salgamos mientras podamos – le dijo James sacándolo del estado en el que se encontraba.

-Si, si, antes de que lleguen sus refuerzos – dijo levantándose del suelo.

James comprendió la actitud del joven, debería ser difícil volver a ver al hombre que creía ido para siempre. El hombre que había arruinado muchas vidas en el mundo del chico. La de él mismo, según recordaba lo que había comentado aquella mañana de vacaciones en su casa, donde solo estaban ellos dos y su esposa. Por alguna extraña razón que no comprendió sintió la enorme aprensión de sacarlo de allí, fuera como fuera, solo podía pensar en como sacar a Alex de la batalla.

Vieron como Sirius llegó hasta el final de las protecciones y desapareció con Tonks en brazos, pero lamentablemente ellos no tuvieron tanta suerte. En el mismo instante en que los Black desaparecían los seguidores de Voldemort hacían su aparición en escena.

A Harry le revolvió el estómago ver a Bellatrix acercarse a ellos, con aquella sonrisa desquiciada adornando su rostro y sus ojos llenos de locura. Sirius cayendo a través del velo corrió por su mente en ese momento, para desaparecer inmediatamente al ver a su padre yendo directo hacia la asesina. Unos segundos después comprendió el porque la actitud del mayor de los Potter, esa mujer había sido la causante de la muerte de su alter ego. Quiso ir a ayudarlo pero un mortífago se cruzo en su camino.

La batalla entre Voldemort y Dumbledore continuaba ajena a los otros duelos que se desarrollaban a su alrededor.

Luego de derrotar a su mortífago, que era obviamente un principiante, Harry se dirigió hacia donde James y Bellatrix estaban combatiendo, pero antes de llegar vio como Sirius volvía y se unía a su amigo. Eso lo hizo retroceder y concentrarse en otros mortífagos que estaban llegando, corrió hasta Ginny para estar cerca de ella por si acaso necesitaba protegerla. Estaba realmente preocupado al ver que ellos solo eran cuatro y que más seguidores del señor oscuro iban llegando al lugar.

Luchó contra dos que estaban cerca de él, pero no se dio cuenta de un tercero estaba detrás suyo.

-¡Stupefy!

Se volteó al escuchar la voz y se encontró Frank Longbottom corriendo hacia ellos, miró un poco más hacia atrás y otros miembros de la orden también hacían su aparición junto con más personas que no reconoció pero al ver que estaban comandados por Ojoloco Moody los identificó como aurors. Respiró algo más tranquilo, ya no estaban solos para enfrentarse con los mortífago.

* * *

Lily abrazaba con fuerza a su hijo que se encontraba quieto entre sus brazos. Se encontraban en el despacho del director, el único además de ellos era Lucas que se había retirado a un rincón de la sala y observaba con preocupación a la madre que lloraba apretando con fuerza al chico.

Miles de pensamientos pasaron por la mente de la mujer en ese momento. Había entrado corriendo al lugar luego de que la profesora de transformaciones les había avisado a los pocos de la orden que aún se encontraban en el colegio esperando noticias sobre la improvisada misión. Al entrar al despacho vio a su hijo pálido y sudado hablando atropelladamente sobre Voldemort atacando a su padre y los demás. La situación completa la asusto. Su esposo en peligro y su hijo en un transe en el que nunca lo había visto. ¿Esto era algo nuevo? ¿Su hijo era vidente?¿Ya había sucedido antes? Prefirió no decirle nada al muchacho y solo consolarlo. Ya esperaría a Dumbledore para que le diera explicaciones.

McGonagall entró apresuradamente al despacho.

-Ya el resto de la Orden y algunos aurors se encuentran en el lugar. Tonks está siendo atendida por Puppy.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? – dijo la pelirroja con la voz tomada.

-No sabemos nada todavía. Pero Pomfrey ha solucionado peores heridas que la que la muchacha tiene – dijo la profesora intentando mantener su voz – Remus está con ella.

Miró a Lucas unos segundos, iba a enviarlo a su sala común cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. James entró corriendo hacia donde se encontraban su esposa y su hijo. Lily pegó un pequeño grito de alivio y lo abrazó con fuerzas. Luego, el hombre abrazó a su hijo.

Unos segundos después entraron Sirius y Harry.

-¡Papá! – gritó Lucas y corrió hasta el hombre.

-¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó McGonagall acercándose a los dos hombres.

-Voldemort llegó justo cuando emprendíamos la vuelta. Luego un par de mortífagos llegaron también. Peleamos... más tarde se nos unió el resto de la orden y algunos aurors – explicó Harry.

-Al menos conseguimos lo que buscábamos – dijo Sirius dando a entender que tenían el horrocrux – Lo malo es que ahora Voldemort sabe que los estamos buscando. Lo bueno es que ha quedado expuesto. Ahora Fudge no puede negar que ha vuelto.

-Eso es una buena noticia – dijo la mujer. Y luego sus labios temblaron un poco. Harry sabía lo que quería preguntar.

-Frank está mal herido. Lo llevaron directamente a San Mungo. Dos aurors murieron.

-¿Tu novia? – le preguntó Lily de golpe.

-Gi...Sam está ayudando a Pomfrey con los heridos que trajeron aquí.

-Dumbledore se quedó con el ministro arreglando algunos asuntos – agregó Sirius como última ocurrencia.

Harry miró pensativamente a Jack por algunos segundos. El aspecto que su hermano demostraba en esos momentos no era nada bueno, había tenido otra visión, de eso estaba seguro, fue lo que los salvó de Voldemort. Y su madre se había enterado. Ya no habría secretos para las pesadillas de Jack.

El más chico de los Potter levantó el rostro para encontrarse con la mirada de su profesor. El hombre le sonrió débilmente y él le devolvió el gesto.

-¿Qué les parece si yo acompaño a Lucas y a Jack a acostarse? – preguntó Harry rompiendo el silencio reinante.

-No se... yo... – Lily no estaba muy segura de que decir, pero sabía que no quería dejar a su hijo solo luego de lo que había vivido esa noche. Pero también quería pedir explicaciones al director y no podía hacerlo delante del chico.

-Si, yo quiero ir a dormir – dijo Jack. Aunque lo que pretendía era poder hablar con su profesor. Sentía la necesidad de hablar con él que era el único que entendía su situación.

Lily no estaba muy convencida de dejarlo ir, pero al ver la cara de su hijo supo que era lo que el niño necesitaba. Harry miró a su madre algunos segundos para asegurarle que Jack estaría bien con él. Ella le sonrió levemente y los dos chicos se encaminaron con su profesor hacia la salida. La pelirroja los acompañó hasta la puerta.

-¿Tú te encuentras bien? – le preguntó a Harry antes de que él saliera.

-Si, solo un tobillo doblado, nada que no se solucioné en cuestión de segundos – Harry sonrió alegremente, una cálida sensación se apoderó de su cuerpo al ver que su madre se preocupaba por él.

Luego que los tres muchachos partieran, la profesora McGonagall también se retiró rumbo a la enfermería a verificar a los heridos, dejando solos a los tres adultos. Lily miró a su esposo y al mejor amigo de este. Respiró profundo mientras se sentaba y pensaba como explicar lo que su hijo había experimentado.

-¿Qué hacían Jack y Lucas aquí? – preguntó James de golpe acercándose a ella.

-Pues... creo que deberían tomar asiento para que pueda contarles – dijo con la voz acongojada – Es muy delicado lo que voy a decir.

James frunció el seño ante la mirada de dolor que tenía su esposa. Sirius se preocupó al escucharla hablar con tanta angustia. Ambos hombres acercaron sillas hasta donde ella se encontraba.

-Tiene que ver con la fuente de la que Dumbledore siempre habla – dijo buscando las palabras adecuadas para dar las terribles noticias.

-¿La fuente por la cual nos enteramos sobre los ataques? – preguntó su marido confundido - ¿Pero que tiene que ver eso con que los chicos estuvieran aquí esperando?

-Tiene todo que ver... James,... Jack es esa fuente...

El hombre abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces sin saber como responder a ese comentario. Su rostro se transformó de consternado a preocupado en un segundo, pero aún así no pudo emitir sonido. Fue Sirius quien puso en palabras sus dudas.

-¿Pero cómo Jack puede saber sobre todo eso?

-Visiones – la voz de Lily sonó quebrada por las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos – No se más, Jack solo me dijo que tenía visiones de lo que Voldemort estaba haciendo. No quise preguntarle más, estaba tan aturdido que pensé que si... no quise empujarlo... ¡Oh Merlín, James! ¡Jack puede ver a Voldemort matando!

Su marido la tomó rápidamente en brazos para calmarla cuando comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, aunque se sentía de la misma forma. ¿Por qué su hijo tenía que estar relacionado con esa bestia de esa forma? ¿Por qué otra vez tener a Voldemort en sus vidas? ¿Por qué sus hijos tenían que estar relacionados con él? ¿No había sido suficiente haber perdido a uno como para que la vida se enseñe de esa forma con ellos poniendo a otro de sus hijos en peligro? Porque fuese lo que fuese, que su hijo tuviese visiones sobre Voldemort solo podía significar que estaban relacionados de alguna forma.

Dumbledore entró en la oficina en ese mismo momento. Supo por el estado de la pareja y la cara austera de Sirius que ya se habían enterado sobre la habilidad de su alumno. Se sentó en su sillón en silencio mientras observaba con rostro paciente las reacciones de las tres personas.

Lily se secó las lágrimas mientras fruncía el seño enfrentando su mirada con la del director.

-Supongo que ya saben sobre la habilidad de Jack – dijo el anciano acariciando el puente de su nariz debajo de sus lentes.

-¿Habilidad? – resopló James – ¿Mi hijo está conectado a un asesino y usted lo llama habilidad? Lo llamaría desgracia. Ahora, ¿cómo sucedió esto? ¿Desde cuando Jack puede ver lo que sea que vea?

-¿Tiene que ver con lo que sucedió en el cementerio? – preguntó Sirius apoyado en la pared detrás de sus amigos.

James y Lily se estremecieron levemente ante el recuerdo de aquella noche. El hombre aún podía ver a su hijo sentado en ese mismo despacho con su brazo sangrando a través de la túnica desgarrada.

-En cierta forma esa noche logró desarrollarlo, pero no es exactamente la razón – Dumbledore inspiró fuertemente sacándose los anteojos y frotando sus ojos – Creo que Jack tiene el don de la visión, aunque es leve e impredecible.

Lily lo miró interrogante tratando de recordar si alguna vez su hijo había mostrado alguna señal de eso delante de ella. Lo único que podía recordar es que para ella siempre había sido un poco intuitivo.

-Como dije la noche en que Voldemort retornó a sus fuerzas fue como un activador en esa habilidad de su hijo.

James volvió a resoplar ante la palabra utilizada y Dumbledore lo miró seriamente.

-Lamentablemente si es una habilidad. No es buena y en verdad provoca situaciones estresantes en Jack, pero debemos llamar las cosas por su nombre. Lo que tiene Jack es una habilidad, la habilidad de poder ver ciertas cosas.

-¿Ve el futuro? – preguntó Sirius preocupado aún apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

-Podría decirse que en ciertas ocasiones se anticipa a los actos.

-¿Quiere decir que los ve antes de que suceda? – preguntó Lily asustada ante la posibilidad.

-Exactamente. Aunque solo es referente a Voldemort y son solo pocas horas o minutos antes de que suceda. Y a veces en el mismo momento en el que se desarrolla. Por esa razón muchas de las veces que llegamos a los lugares las tragedias ya habían sucedido.

James y Lily se miraron algunos momentos sin decir palabras mientras el hombre acariciaba la espalda a su esposa. Un dialogo silencioso en el que miles de preguntas pasaban frente a sus ojos. ¿Cómo era posible que su hijo fuera un vidente? ¿De qué parte de su familia había heredado semejante don?

-Usted dijo que los acontecimientos en el cementerio fueron los que desarrollaron esa "habilidad" en mi sobrino ¿Qué quiere decir exactamente?

-Bueno, no es difícil de explicar. Digamos que antes de esa noche el don de Jack estaba latente en su interior, no había salido a la luz. Solo se limitaba a ciertas intuiciones que el niño tenía.

-Siempre creí que Jack era bastante intuitivo – interrumpió Lily hablando en susurros – Como cuando estaba embarazada de Lucy y él decía que tendría un hermanita antes de que nos enteráramos el sexo del bebé.

Su esposo y su amigo asintieron recordando otros momentos similares.

-O cuando el año pasado le dijo a Lucas que cambiaran su trayectoria hacia transformaciones – se acordó Sirius. Aquella vez un grupo grande de Slytherin los estaban esperando en uno de los pasillos ocultos que ellos acostumbraban a utilizar. Aún recordaba como su hijo había contado la anécdota entre risas al ver las caras rabiosas de los Slytherins al verlos entrar en el salón sin haber pasado delante de ellos.

-Pero siempre fueron cosas que no ha entendido – dijo Dumbledore – Intuiciones como las hemos llamada hasta este momento, y como dijo Sirius, aún las sigue teniendo. Conoce ciertas cosas sin saber su motivo.

-¿Jack pidió cambiar la trayectoria pero no sabía por qué? ¿Eso es lo que está diciendo? – preguntó James.

-Exactamente.

-¿Entonces lo de Voldemort como se explica? – preguntó Sirius aturdido.

-Cuando Voldemort tomó su sangre formó un vínculo entre ambos. Ahora ambos comparten la sangre de Jack. Ese acto sumado a la terrible experiencia que vivió esa noche despertó sus dones de videncia. Pero solamente en lo que se refiere a Tom Riddle.

-¿Puede sucederle en cualquier momento? – preguntó Lily.

-No. Solamente cuando Voldemort está experimentando alguna fuerte emoción.

-Por eso ve cuando mata – siseó James – El bastardo seguramente disfruta tanto de acabar con las vidas de las personas que hace que mi hijo lo observe.

-¿Voldemort es consciente? – preguntó Lily.

-No. Cómo dije, esto es una habilidad de Jack, y como tal él es el único que tiene conocimiento de esos hechos.

-¿Hay alguna forma de evitarlo? – preguntó Sirius recordando lo que había hablado con Harry sobre las clases de oclumancia.

-Lamentablemente no.

Todos se llamaron a silencio. Dumbledore dejó que los tres adultos delante suyo pudieran absorber toda la información recién descubierta.

-Una última pregunta – dijo Lily molesta al recordar cual eras sus intenciones en un principio - ¿Por qué no nos ha contado sobre esto?

-Porque Jack me lo pidió – Dumbledore cerró los ojos – No quiso preocuparlos. Pensó que si ustedes sabían sobre esta situación podría hacerlos recordar lo sucedido con su hermano.

* * *

Jack y Lucas entraron en la sala común seguidos de su profesor. Sentadas en un sillón frente a la chimenea se encontraban Lucy y Zara en silencio. La pelirroja más chica corrió hasta su hermano para atraparlo en un abrazo fuerte.

-Estoy bien, enana.

Lucy lo miró con los ojos entre rendijas. No le gustaba que le recordaran que era más baja que la mayoría de las chicas de su edad.

-Estábamos preocupadas – dijo Zara también levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia Jack – No sabíamos que sucedió. Y Martin lo único que nos dijo fue que habías tenido una pesadilla.

Jack se movió incómodo y le sonrió mientras se desordenaba el cabello. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen del chico, recordando a su padre haciendo la misma acción. Por un momento sus ojos se encontraron con los de Lucas y ambos se rieron en silencio por la situación.

-Será mejor que hoy dejen dormir a Jack y mañana pueden hablar con él – dijo el mayor obteniendo la atención de los chicos.

Lucy hizo un pequeño puchero pero asintió. Zara se acercó a Jack y lo besó en la mejilla antes de dirigirse a su habitación mientras era observada por el muchacho. Lucy se fue detrás de ella.

-Este sábado es la salida a Hogsmeade. Deberías invitarla – le dijo Lucas.

-Ya hablamos bastantes veces de este tema – le dijo Jack ceñudo.

-Si. Pero no voy a dejar de insistir – Lucas le sonrió con una sonrisa idéntica a la de su padre.

Harry se rió de la interacción de ambos y les dijo que fueran a acostarse. Los vio alejarse antes de salir por el agujero del retrato.

Cuando estaba llegando hacia su despacho se encontró con Sirius que se acercaba desde el lado contrario. El muchacho le hizo señas y ambos entraron.

* * *

James vio alejarse a Sirius en sentido contrario al que el matrimonio se dirigía.

-Mejor será que vayamos a ver a Remus y a Tonks – dijo Lily encaminándose hacia el ala de la enfermería.

-Ve tú, amor, quiero hablar algo con Canuto – le dijo besando su frente.

Ella asintió. Sabía que su marido quería hablar con su mejor amigo desde hacía varios días a consecuencia de los cambios de humor que Sirius había sufrido desde la navidad.

-Ve antes de que lo pierdas de vista – le dijo indicando la figura que se alejaba de ellos.

James corrió detrás de él por algunos minutos antes de darse cuenta que no se estaba dirigiendo hacia la salida del castillo sino que comenzaba a subir por las escaleras. La intriga lo invadió por lo que decidió seguirlo sin que su amigo se percatase. Desde lejos lo vio encontrarse con Alex fuera de su despacho y luego ver que ambos hombres entraban en él. Se quedó algunos segundos pensativo. ¿Debía escuchar la conversación? Algo en su cabeza le decía que si. Que quizás encontraría las respuestas sobre el comportamiento de su amigo en los últimos días. E intuía que fuese lo que fuese tenía que ver con el joven auror.

Caminó los últimos pasos rápido pero tratando de que sus zapatos no retumbaran en el inmenso y solitario corredor. Llegó hasta la puerta y se detuvo allí esperando a que los dos hombres comenzaran su conversación.

* * *

**Se que el capítulo no es muy largo, pero tiene algunas explicaciones. Pronto voy a publicar el siguiente capi xq ya lo estoy terminando, recompensa x la espera xp!!**

**Ahora quiero saber q opinan sobre este capítulo. Ya saben el botoncito verde los espera, jeje.  
**


	9. ¿Eres eres Harry?

**Disclaimer: Yo no soy JK y creo que todos saben eso.**

**Holaaaaa! Acá estoy con un nuevo capi poco después del anterior como prometí, solo cinco días pasaron del anterior. Debo decir que estuve muy inspirada para escribir este y me gusta el resultado.**

**Quiero agradecerles a todos sus reviews. No solo los del capítulo anterior sino de toda la historia. Me alagan mucho, dicen cosas muy bonitas de mi forma de escribir que por momentos llego a creérmelas, jeje. Espero que les guste este capi, es un poco emocional y seguramente el siguiente también. Luego vendrá un poco de acción (es que ya tengo más o menos planeado los proximos capítulos). Espero lo disfruten y ya saben quiero su opinión. Saludos. Hasta pronto (ahora tengo un poquito más de tiempo así que actulizaré más rápido). Besos.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 9: ¿ERES... ERES HARRY? **

**

* * *

  
**

James dudó unos segundos antes de posarse junto a la puerta cerrada. Del otro lado solo había silencio, y no sabía si se debía a que los dos hombres estaban callados o había en la sala un hechizo silenciador. Las dudas fueron respondidas inmediatamente al escuchar la voz de su amigo.

-Quería saber si te encontrabas bien antes de irme a casa – explicó Sirius a su ahijado acercándose hasta él y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-Si estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte.

-Es mi deber preocuparme por ti.

Harry sonrió ante estas palabras, del otro lado de la puerta James frunció el seño. ¿Deber?

-Debe haber sido raro ver a Voldemort nuevamente.

El muchacho le brindó una nueva sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Si, lo fue. Es extraño ver al hombre que causó mis pesadillas años atrás – inconscientemente Harry se llevó una mano a la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Su padrino lo miró comprensivamente.

-Cuando hoy lo vi por un instante me congelé. No podía moverme – confesó algo avergonzado por su debilidad.

-Supongo que yo hubiera reaccionado del mismo modo.

James no pareció extrañarle esa afirmación. Si él fuera el que viniese de otra dimensión donde no existiera un señor oscuro actuaría de la misma forma. Aunque todavía seguía dándole vueltas la primera parte de la conversación, el deber de Sirius.

-¿Te dolió la cicatriz, verdad?

A Harry le tomó desprevenida esa pregunta y solo asintió con la cabeza. James esperaba ansioso la respuesta a la pregunta. Aunque la pregunta de Sirius había sido más parecida a una afirmación. Esperó pero el muchacho no pareció responder, al menos no en forma audible.

-Eso fue lo que te sucedió el día que llegaste cuando nos atacaron los mortífagos – se acordó el padrino del muchacho.

-Si. Fue la primera vez en seis años que la cicatriz me molestó.

-Parecías en transe.

James rememoró ese día cuando Sam había gritado que iban a ser atacados luego de ver el estado de su novio. Así que el chico compartía algún tipo de vínculo con Voldemort. El último pensamiento lo estremeció pensando en Jack. Su hijo también compartía conexión con el señor oscuro.

-Debí haberme percatado en el instante en que entramos en los alrededores de la casa de los Gaunt. Pero era un simple hormigueo y solo creí que se debía a que había entrado a un lugar ligado a él.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, para principalmente desesperación de James. Escuchó pasos dentro de la habitación como si estuvieran moviéndose. Imagino a su mejor amigo caminando de un lado a otro, en típico comportamiento impaciente. ¿Pero qué es lo que lo impacientaba?

-¿Quieres decirme algo, Sirius?

-Eh... si... pero creo que hoy no es buen momento. No después de lo que sucedió hoy.

-¿Te refieres al ataque o a Jack? – preguntó Harry.

-¿Tú lo sabías?

-¿Sobre las visiones?

Sirius asintió esperando que Harry contestara.

-Si.

James se inquietó por esto. ¿Cómo era que un chico recién llegado a su mundo supiera más que él lo que acontecía en su familia?

-Me enteré hace unos pocos días, durantes las vacaciones.

Harry prefirió tomar asiento para poder explicarle. Su padrino lo siguió sin emitir ningún sonido.

-Una noche salí del cuarto para ir al baño y escuché una conversación entre Jack y Lucas, hablaban sobre pesadillas. Y lo que me llamó la atención fue que se refirieran a ella como normal. Deduje que tendría otro tipo de pesadillas también, y eso realmente me inquietó.

-Te inquietó pensar que fueran como las tuyas – entendió Sirius.

James detrás de la puerta contuvo unos segundos la respiración. ¿Alex también tenía las mismas visiones que su hijo? ¿Qué significaba eso?

-Por suerte no lo son – suspiró Harry. Y James frunció el seño. ¿Acaso las de Alex eran peores?

-Unas noches después volví a salir de la habitación...

-¿Sueles salir mucho de noche? – rió quedamente Sirius.

-Algunas noches tengo problemas de sueño – sonrió amargamente y su padrino cambio la expresión a una de comprensión.

Secuelas de la guerra. Recordó James tristemente. Eso es lo que Harry les había contado la mañana de navidad.

-Como decía volví a salir en la madruga y cuando caminaba por el corredor escuché un quejido. Cuando lo ubiqué comprendí que era Jack quien estaba hablando entre sueños. Lo desperté y lo llevé a tomar un vaso de agua conmigo.

James se quedó pensativo. ¿Cómo era que a él se le habían escapado todas esas cosas y el auror con solo estar un par de semanas en su casa pudo verlo?

-Así que hablamos en la cocina. Y él me contó sobre sus visiones y yo sobre las mías.

-¿Jack sabe...? – se sorprendió Sirius.

-¿Quién soy? – adivinó Harry el interrogante de su padrino - No se lo he dicho.

El hombre detrás de la puerta entendió que su amigo sabía la identidad del joven profesor, lo cual le provocó un cierto malestar que no podía entender a que se debía.

-¿Piensas decírselo? – preguntó Sirius tentativamente.

Harry sabía el pedido que había detrás de esa simple pregunta. Le sonrió débilmente al hombre y volteó el rostro hacia el techo en señal clara de pensamiento.

-No... Ya sabes mi decisión...

-Deberías reconsiderarla.

Harry respiró profundo.

-Un día esta misión terminará y tendré que irme a mi mundo, a uno donde no existen – explicó casi en un susurro.

James sintió un peso en el estómago. ¿Quién era Alex? ¿Acaso era él? Sacudió la cabeza. No podía permitirse esa clase de esperanzas. Eso solo hacía que su corazón doliera más y que en caso de que sus sospechas sean infundadas terminara de rompérsele.

-Yo aún creo que si deberías decírselos.

-¿Tú lo harás?

Sirius lo miró profundamente antes de responder. Tenía unas ganas locas de salir corriendo y decirle a sus amigos que su hijo estaba frente a ellos todo este tiempo. Pero no podía traicionar la confianza de su ahijado. Todo lo que restaba era esperar que las cosas dieran su giro natural. Que tanto James y Lily pudieran descubrirlo o que Harry cambiara de opinión. Su única esperanza era que el destino quisiera reunir a una familia separada.

-Yo no seré quien se los diga. Pero espero realmente que seas tú.

El corazón de James palpitaba con una fuerza irrefrenable. ¿Y si realmente era quien anhelaba que fuera? Ya no podía mantener la esperanza a rayas. Esta se expandía por su cuerpo sin que pudiera controlarla. Desde que había comenzado la misión, el muchacho había resultado interesante ante sus ojos. Había ciertas cosas que los desconcertaba, como la forma en que miraba a muchas de las personas de la Orden. El extraño entendimiento que tenían con su esposa. Y hasta su propia forma de sentirse cerca de él. ¿Acaso en medio de la batalla de hace unas horas no se había apoderado de él una inexplicable urgencia de protegerlo a pesar de que sabía que no era necesario?

Escuchó unos pasos a lo lejos que parecían dirigirse hacia donde él se encontraba. Miró hacia los lados para encontrar donde esconderse pero no había nada. Solo le quedó una opción. Levantó su varita y se desilusionó para camuflarse con el corredor. Los pasos se hicieron cada vez más cerca, y para su sorpresa pudo distinguir la figura de su hijo llegando hacia donde él estaba.

Vio a Jack tocar la puerta. Y segundos después a Sirius abrirla. Ambos se sorprendieron un poco, pero luego su mejor amigo decidió irse dejando a los dos muchachos solos. James aprovechó el momento y se coló en la habitación. Aún desilusionado se colocó en un rincón tratando de mantener su respiración controlada para que ninguno de ellos se percatara de su presencia.

-Si quieres puedo volver en otro momento – dijo Jack tentativamente.

Harry le sonrió meneando la cabeza y le indicó que tomase asiento. Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante largo tiempo, lo cual desesperó notoriamente a James.

-No podía dormir.

El profesor le sirvió un vaso con agua. Y se sirvió otro él.

-Es normal, has tenido dos pesadillas en una solo noche – le sonrió.

-No es por eso. Bueno, no exactamente. Mis padres ya lo saben, eso es lo que no me deja dormir.

James frunció el seño. Su hijo no quería que se enterase. Luego observó el intercambio de miradas entre los dos muchachos y vio la comprensión en los ojos del mayor.

-No querías preocuparlos – dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Jack bajó los ojos y los posó sobre el escritorio escudriñando las cosas que había allí. James sintió una enorme congoja por la voz y la mirada de su hijo.

-No hacerlos sufrir – dijo en voz baja – No quiero que piensen que pueden perderme como a Harry.

Al hombre contra la pared se le formó un nudo enorme el estómago. Su hijo tenía dieciséis años, no debería estar preocupado por sus saludes mentales, por sus sufrimientos. Sus ojos le picaron ante esto. Su hijo había sufrido en silencio durante tres años para no provocarles dolor. En ese momento quería romper el hechizo que lo mantenía oculto, correr hasta él y abrazarlo para reconfortarlo, para decirle que él no debía preocuparse por ellos, que era al revés. Que ellos eran sus padres y estaba en la naturaleza paterna preocuparse por sus hijos. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo la actitud de Alex le llamó la atención.

Ni bien Jack terminó de decir las palabras, Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello de forma nerviosa y tembló ligeramente. Estas actitudes no se le pasaron por alto a James que observó lo incómodo que se volvió el joven auror ante la mención de su fallecido hijo. Nuevamente la esperanza y las dudas que nacieron con la conversación que Alex había tenido con Sirius volvieron a invadirlo.

Harry miró unos segundos a Jack y luego hacia su aparador detrás de él.

-¿Falta mucho para que cumplas diecisiete?

La pregunta tomo desprevenidos tanto a Jack como a James.

-Un poco menos de dos meses.

-Así que prácticamente eres menor de edad – murmuró Harry para si mismo mientras se paraba y abría la puerta del aparador sacando una botella y dos vasos.

-Es wiski de fuego – dijo y llamó la atención de las otras dos personas en la habitación – Se que no debería darte, pero creo que hoy podemos hacer una excepción. La primera vez que lo tomé acabábamos de perder un amigo – dijo recordando la noche en que murió Ojoloco.

Harry sirvió muy poco del líquido en el vaso que le entregó a Jack y un poco más en el suyo.

-No suelo tomar esto – se explicó – Solo un trago cuando pasan cosas que me inquietan.

James sonrió algo extrañado. Él tenía la misma costumbre. En especial cuando pensaba en Harry. Como buen padre debería estar oponiéndose a algo así, pero debía ser sincero con él mismo y aceptar que él hubiera hecho lo mismo en la situación del profesor.

-Es solo un trago y luego te ayudará a dormir – dijo mirando por la ventana que ya comenzaba a asomarse el alba.

-Gracias – dijo el muchacho solamente y se bebió el contenido de un vaso haciendo un pequeño gesto con su rostro – Es mejor que ya vaya a dormir.

-Vamos entonces. Yo quiero ir a la enfermería a ver como se encuentra Tonks – dijo Harry levantándose y caminando con el chico hacia la puerta – Si quieres puedo pedirle a Dumbledore que te dé permiso para faltar algunas de las clases mañana así duermes un poco más.

-No, gracias – dijo Jack – No quiero dar más de hablar a las personas. Si falto a clases van a inventar extraños acontecimientos.

-Un Potter que no quiere llamar la atención. Cosa rara – dijo Harry riéndose por la ironía de sus propias palabras.

-No dije que no me gusta la atención de la gente – Jack sonrió con arrogancia – Lo que no quiero es la atención por la razón equivocada.

-Ya me parecía – rió al comprobar el parecido de Jack con su padre.

James vio la puerta cerrarse y se quedó estático en el mismo lugar donde había permanecido durante toda la conversación. Con su cabeza dando vueltas y sus corazón palpitando desbocadamente. Varios pensamientos cruzando por su mente que conformaban una única y desesperada pregunta. ¿Alex era Harry?

Minutos después salió del despacho y se encaminó hacia la enfermería en un estado ausente. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Realmente Alex era Harry o solo eran sus enormes y traicioneras esperanzas? Pero algo le decía que no solo eran sus esperanzas, había algo más. Como si un súbito conocimiento se hubiera posado en él que le decía que sus interrogantes eran reales. Que el muchacho que estaba tan cerca de su hijo menor, que había vivido con él por dos semanas, que parecía tener una relación cercana con Sirius, una extraña simbiosis con su mujer, que había venido desde la otra dimensión para ayudarlos no era otro que el hijo que había perdido más de veinte años atrás.

¿Si era él que debía hacer ahora? ¿Debía hablar con Lily sobre sus sospechas? Nunca le había ocultado nada a su esposa, siempre le había dicho todas sus dudas ya que ella era quien mejor lo comprendía. Pero ahora no estaba seguro. Si se equivocaba y Alex no era Harry ¿Cómo quedaría el corazón de su esposa? No quería ni pensar en el sufrimiento que eso podría causarle. No sabía que haría de ahora en adelante, pero tenía algo en claro. Solo le diría a Lily una vez que sus sospechas se confirmaran.

Entró en la enfermería y miró a su alrededor. Tonks se encontraba tendida en una cama aún inconsciente. Remus estaba a su lado sosteniéndole la mano y susurrándoles cosas al oído, su rostro era acongojado de una manera indescriptible. James entendía perfectamente el dolor de su amigo. Sabía lo que su esposa era para el licántropo. Todavía podía recordar claramente el Remus amargado y solitario que era antes de la llegada de Ninphadora a su vida. Lily le sostenía los hombros desde detrás suyo dándole fuerzas y apoyo. Más allá se encontraban Alex y Sirius sentados en una camilla uno al lado del otro.

-Te estuve buscando por el castillo luego que salimos del despacho de Dumbledore – mintió James sentándose al lado de su amigo. Debía evitar que sospecharan que había escuchado su conversación – Así que me rendí y vine hacía aquí.

Sirius le meneó la cabeza sin decir una palabra. James miró el rostro de Alex buscando similitudes entre el chico y su esposa y él.

* * *

Anna se sentó con dificultad contra la pared fría del calabozo. Aún tenía rastros del dolor provocado por el cruciatus, pero nada se comparaba con el vacío que había provocado la muerte de Joseph. Y sabía que la única culpable era ella. Jamás debería haberlo arrastrado hacia sus problemas. Aunque fueran problemas que atinaban a toda la comunidad mágica. Sollozó levemente recordando el cuerpo inerte y mal tratado de su mejor amigo. Del hombre que había sido más que nadie para ella.

Los minutos pasaron y el dolor físico le aletargaba el dolor interior. Debía pensar que haría ahora. El horrocrux estaba bien escondido y estaba segura de que el señor oscuro o ningún otro podría encontrarlo. Y eso era un problema. El horrocrux debía ser destruido aunque aún no había logrado figurar como. Y si ella no llegaba a sobrevivir quizás el objeto seguiría oculto por lo que podría no se destruido jamás.

La puerta del calabozo se abrió y su respiración quedó entrecortada. Había esperado ver a cualquier mortífago entrar por ella pero no a él.

Voldemort se paseó delante de ella tranquilamente. Observándola como si fuera un extraño entretenimiento. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos en una extraña mueca que podría ser considerada una sonrisa. Una sonrisa fría y antinatural.

-Mi querida Anna. A cada momento me sorprendes más y más.

La mujer no dijo nada a esas palabras. No entendía a que se refería pero prefirió callarse.

-No sabía que tenías ayuda.

Ella lo miró frunciendo el seño.

-Realmente creí que estabas haciendo esto solamente por tu cuenta. Siempre ha sido así. Nunca te ha gustado actuar en conjunto. Por eso me sorprendes.

¿En conjunto? ¿Voldemort creía que estaba trabajando con alguien más?

-Y que esa ayuda sea justamente Dumbledore.

-¿Dumbledore?

Voldemort no respondió solo se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos.

-No creía que habías confiando en nadie la información sobre mis horrocruxes.

Anna lo miró algunos segundos y luego comprendió todo. Entendió que es lo que el señor oscuro estaba diciendo. No pudo más que romper a reír en una risa histérica y estrepitosa.

-¿Dumbledore? ¿Dumbledore también lo sabe? – dijo con el aliento entrecortado por las risas – Ay si que usted no es tan bueno ocultando cosas. Dumbledore también está detrás de sus horrocruxes.

Voldemort cambió repentinamente su gesto y se volvió a la mujer con los ojos rojos furiosos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo con su voz baja y aterradora.

Anna no respondió solo se limitó a seguir riendo.

-Dímelo. ¿Tú no estás con Dumbledore? Dímelo. Te lo ordeno – bramó en voz alta.

-Usted no puede ordenarme nada. Hace tiempo que no estoy bajo sus órdenes.

El señor oscuro sacó su varita y la apuntó directamente hacia ella.

-¡Crucio!

Al instante ella dejó de reírse y comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo. Cuando la maldición terminó, lo miró a los ojos, con la burla aún en ellos.

-Me alegro que alguien después de mi descubriera su secreto – Voldemort levantó su varita una vez más para volver a aplicar la maldición imperdonable – Y sabe que, yo no fui la primera.

Anna volvió a reírse antes de volver a ser sometida a la tortura nuevamente.

* * *

James no durmió en toda la noche. Había observado a Lily retorcerse en sueños entre sus brazos. Al verla tan preocupada comprendió que su decisión anterior de no decirle sobre sus sospechas era correcta.

El desayuno transcurrió de una forma apática. Y lo mismo ocurrió con las primeras horas en su oficina. Sentado en su escritorio leyendo los reportes de los hombres a su cargo, pero no prestándoles atención realmente. Cerca del mediodía Sirius pasó a buscarlos para ir a almorzar. Y cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta no pudo ocultar más sus ansias de saber. Se levantó, cerró la puerta y puso un muffiato alrededor de ellos. Al perro animago le sorprendió la actitud, pero se mantuvo en silencio esperando que su amigo hablara.

-Ayer cuando fui a buscarte escuché tu conversación con Alex.

Sirius retuvo el aliento ante las palabras.

-Y no solo escuché la tuya. Sino también la que Alex tuvo con Jack.

Los dos hombres se miraron unos momentos.

-Con todas las cosas que escuché y otras anteriores que he razonado durante la noche pasada llegué a una conclusión. O mejor dicho a una sospecha. Una sospecha de cual puede ser la identidad de Alex.

Sirius lo miró por unos momentos. Esperando realmente que James descubriera la verdad.

-También escuché que tu sabes quien es y que no traicionarás su confianza – su interlocutor asintió – No quiero que pierdas su confianza. No si realmente es quien yo creo. ¿Pero si no te lo pregunto a ti como podré saberlo?

La voz de James sonó angustiada y baja. Casi un susurro. Ambos se conocían perfectamente y no necesitaron pronunciar el nombre de la persona en quien estaban pensando.

-Sabes, James, yo descubrí quien era no porque me lo hubiera dicho. Y reaccioné de una forma de la que no estoy orgulloso – su amigo lo miró atentamente – Y él me dijo que si yo le hubiera preguntado directamente no me hubiera negado la verdad.

El hombre se pasó una mano por el cabello desordenado.

-¿Crees que a mi tampoco me negaría la verdad? – dijo esperanzado y con la voz entrecortada.

-Estoy seguro que a ti nunca te negaría nada – le dijo sonriendo débilmente.

James le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no vas ahora?

-Eso pensaba hacer – le dijo antes de salir corriendo rumbo a Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry se apresuró por los pasillos del colegio. Quedaban pocos minutos para que terminase el almuerzo y realmente tenía hambre. Pero algo lo detuvo a pocos paso de su despacho. James, su padre, venía corriendo hacia él.

-Ho...hola – le dijo el hombre atropelladamente.

-Hola, James ¿Qué sucede? – se asustó Alex.

-Nada grave. Yo solo quería hablar contigo.

Harry pensó que quizás su padre quería hablar sobre su hermano. Así que obviando el hueco en su estómago, algo por lo que Ron hubiera estado molesto, lo condujo hacia su despacho.

James entró detrás del muchacho mientras lo observaba intentando calcular si medía igual que él. Puso el muffiato igual que en la oficina. Harry pareció sorprendido por eso.

-¿Conoces ese hechizo? – le preguntó James. Harry asintió – Nosotros lo aprendimos de Quej... Snape.

El muchacho casi se rió por el nombre que su padre casi había utilizado para nombrar a su antiguo profesor de pociones.

-Dime que es en lo que puedo ayudarte – le dijo el muchacho sonriendo.

James respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

-Si te hago una pregunta ¿Tú me contestarías con la verdad?

El muchacho frunció levemente el seño preocupado hacia donde podía dirigirse la conversación.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre mi hijo – dijo apenas.

-¿Sobre Jack? – preguntó incómodo aunque no sabía porque.

-No. No sobre Jack.

Harry se pasó ambas manos sobre la cabeza antes de asentir para que continuara hablando.

-Hoy le hice una pregunta a Sirius. Pero él no podía contestármela, no si no quería quebrantar tu confianza.

A esta altura Harry comenzó a respirar dificultosamente. Su padre lo sabía, su padre lo sabía. El pánico comenzó a invadirlo. Pero aún así, una leve vocecilla en el fondo de su cerebro, ¿O era de su corazón?, le decía que era lo mejor. James continuó hablando mientras observaba la reacción del muchacho.

-Entonces él me dijo que si te lo preguntaba tú no me lo negarías. ¿Es verdad? ¿No me lo negarías?

Harry apenas pudo encontrar la voz para responderle. Pero con un sonido gutural y entrecortado se las arregló para decir un no. Jamás podría negarle nada a ninguno de ellos.

James respiró nuevamente mientras que el muchacho parecía haberse olvidado de hacerlo. Ahora venía el tiempo de la verdad. Una sola pregunta que era a todo o nada.

-¿Eres... eres Harry?

Ambos se miraron por varios segundos. James esperando impaciente y nervioso la respuesta. Harry pensando la mejor forma de decírselo.

-Espero que esto responda a tu pregunta – le dijo antes de sacar su varita y tocar el centro de su cabeza con ella.

Poco a poco el hechizo que lo mantenía oculto de las miradas fue desvaneciéndose. Dando paso a su característico cabello indomable, el mismo que tenía el hombre frente a él. Mostrando sus ojos verdes.

James respiró con dificultad cuando los ojos del muchacho se centraron en él. Los mismo ojos de su esposa. Aquellos ojos que había dejado de ver hacía más de veinte años. Los suyos se llenaron de lágrimas al igual que los del muchacho. Sin embargo ambos continuaron parados en el mismo lugar sin atreverse a dar un paso hacia el otro.

-¿Por qué no nos has dicho? – preguntó James con voz quebrada. Pero Harry pudo comprender que no había ningún tipo de reproche en ella. Solo una inmensa e infinita tristeza.

-Porque sería muy difícil volver a mi mundo – susurró bajando sus ojos para ocultar la lágrima rebelde que corría por su mejilla.

James estuvo a punto de preguntarle que había querido decir cuando comprendió el significado de sus palabras. Y la angustia reemplazó momentáneamente la felicidad. No sabía como, pero lo sabía, su hijo no los tenía en su mundo. No soportó más la distancia que había entre ellos y caminó los pocos metros que los separaba para abrazar a su hijo. El muchacho en un principio no respondió al gesto, estaba aturdido por decir lo menos. Pero poco a poco sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor del hombre.

Y ambos hicieron algo que hacía años no hacían. Lloraron. Lloraron sin miedo y con emoción. James tomó el rostro de su hijo entre sus manos y le sonrió antes de besarlo en la frente.

-Oh, Merlín. Mi hijo, mi hijo,... Harry.

Y entonces escuchó la palabra que hacía muchos años no escuchaba, la palabra que había sido la más hermosa la primera vez que su hijo la había pronunciado a pesar de ser un balbuceo casi sin sentido. Pero una palabra que encerraba una infinita felicidad.

-Papá.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Quiero saber su opinión como siempre. El próximo capítulo será el turno de Lily de saber la verdad. **

**Nos vemos pronto. Besos!  
**


	10. Amor de madre

**Disclaimer: Mmmm. Haber? $238.25 en el banco, $89.50 en la billetera y $7.15 en los bolsillos. No, al parecer no soy JK Rowling.**

**Hola a todos siento la tardanza. Pido perdón por haberlos hecho esperar justo en un capítulo que todos querían leer, pero a veces la vida se complica y no te da más tiempo que para dormir (y no mucho tampoco). Acá tienen el capi sin más preámbulos. Besos!**

**

* * *

  
**

**CAPITULO 10: AMOR DE MADRE**

**

* * *

  
**

James mantenía sus brazos aún en los hombros de su hijo. No quería soltarlo por miedo a que todo fuera un sueño. Tenía terror de que si quitaba sus manos todo se desvanecería en un instante. Además a Harry no parecía molestarle ya que solo le sonreía tímidamente. Así se quedaron durante varios minutos disfrutando de la sensación de paz y felicidad que había con solo mirarse.

Luego de un largo tiempo el hombre mayor cambió de posición para apoyarse en el escritorio al lado de su hijo, hombro con hombro.

-Quiero que Lily lo sepa – dijo suavemente.

Harry simplemente asintió. Obviamente, ahora que su padre lo sabía no iba a ocultárselo a su madre.

-Yo también quiero – dijo con la voz entrecortada.

James le sonrió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Vas a hacerla muy feliz.

Ambos sonrieron ante las palabras.

-Entonces, vamos – dijo James incorporándose.

-¿Ahora? – preguntó Harry de golpe.

Su padre frunció el ceño durante algunos segundos y luego se relajó al ver la ansiedad de su hijo.

-¿Quisieras esperar un poco? – preguntó. Él no quería esperar, pero no quería apurarlo.

-No... no... Solo me tomó por sorpresa...

-Entiendo.

Se quedaron algunos segundos en silencio. James miraba a su hijo ansioso porque el muchacho volviera a hablar. Había escuchado su voz bastante seguido desde que había llegado a su mundo, pero ahora todo sonaba diferente al saber a quien pertenecía.

Harry sacó su varita nuevamente y se camufló como siempre lo que no le agradó demasiado a James.

-Es mejor tomar esta apariencia para salir de Hogwarts.

James cambió el gesto y asintió sonriendo. Salieron del lugar rápidamente rumbo a Hogsmeade con la intención de aparecerse en las cercanías de la casa de los Potter. En el camino se cruzaron con Ginny que iba in dirección contraria a la de ellos. Ella miró interrogante a Harry durante algunos segundos antes de que el le contestara.

-Ya sabe quien soy – le susurró – Ahora vamos camino a decirle a mi madre.

Ella sonrió acariciándole su rostro.

-Me alegro – y luego como una ocurrencia tardía preguntó - ¿Crees que pueda hacer yo lo mismo?

-Sería lo justo – Él sabía que a la persona que más anhelaba abrazar Ginny era a Fred, y si él había podido abrazar a su padrino y a su padre y prontamente a su madre, no había motivos para negarle lo mismo a ella.

Ella se acercó un poco más y le dio un pequeño besos en los labios. Escucharon un carraspeo cercano a ellos. Ambos miraron a James que los estaba observando con una divertida sonrisa en su rostro. Harry se sintió algo incómodo, pero Ginny le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Luego me cuentas – dijo ella despidiéndose de ambos y retirándose hacia el despacho que compartían.

-¿Esa no es su verdadera apariencia tampoco, verdad? – preguntó James.

-No, ambos estamos camuflados.

-En casa nos contarás todo, pero adelántame algo ¿Es pelirroja?

Harry rió desprevenido por la ocurrencia de su padre, y el hombre también se unió a las carcajadas, pero no por el mismo motivo, sino por el hecho simple de poder compartir algo tan común y cotidiano con el hijo que nunca pensó volver a ver.

-Dicen que es el mal de los Potter ¿No? ¿Cómo iba yo a escaparme de eso?

* * *

Lily estaba en la cocina de su casa preparando una tarta de melaza. Durante toda la mañana se había sentido bastante sola estando James en el trabajo y sus hijos volviendo a Hogwarts. También extrañaba al muchacho que había vivido durante algunas semanas con ellos. Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando su marido entró en la habitación hasta que lo oyó susurrar en su oído mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

-Mmm Tarta de Melaza. ¿A qué se debe el honor? – dijo recorriendo con su nariz la piel del cuello de la mujer.

-A nada en especial. Solo tenía ganas de hacerlo – dijo ella acariciando los brazos que se ajustaban a su cintura – Hoy me levanté con una extraña ansiedad y me dio por hacer algo para calmarla.

James se preguntó si eso tenía que ver con el muchacho que ahora estaba esperando en el estudio de su casa.

-¿A qué debo su visita, señor Potter? – dijo ella dándose vuelta mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un suave beso en los labios.

-Mmm, que rica bienvenida – dijo él tratando de mantener la compostura – Hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte.

-¿Tanto que no podías esperar hasta que salieras del trabajo? – preguntó ella separándose un poco para mirarlo a la cara - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es grave?

-No es nada grave, de hecho todo lo contrario... es algo... es indescriptible.

Lily percibió una intensa emoción en los ojos de su esposo que la hicieron sonreír y a la vez impacientarse.

-Cuéntame.

-Ven, siéntate primero – dijo guiándola hacia una silla mientras él se arrodillaba en frente de ella para estar a su altura.

-Me desconciertas – susurró ella.

Él sonrió y acarició su rostro.

-Esto es algo bastante difícil de creer, pero es real – dijo con ojos brillantes mientras buscaba las palabras exactas para explicarle a su esposa que su hijo mayor estaba esperando por ella a menos de diez metros de su posición.

-¿Qué sucede? Estás tan...

-¿Emocionado? ¿Feliz? – preguntó Él.

-Si. Y mucho más...

-Pues mi estado de ánimo tiene que ver con nuestro hijo.

-¿Con Jack?

James suspiró antes de hablar.

-No, no con Jack...

-¿Ha...Harry? – preguntó ella con los labios temblando y el corazón palpitando. No entendía la emoción de su esposo y menos que tenía que ver con su hijo mayor. Algo se arremolinó en su estómago cuando intentó conjeturar posibles respuestas a su actitud – No entiendo nada, James. Dime, porque no entiendo.

-¿Te acuerdas una de las primeras conversaciones que tuvimos cuando nos enteramos de que existían universos paralelos? ¿Y luego cuando supimos que se había establecido contacto con uno de ellos? – preguntó con la voz en un susurro.

A Lily se le llenaron de lágrimas mientras asentía tenuemente.

-Nos preguntamos si acaso en ese mundo... él estaba vivo...

-Exacto. Y la respuesta a esa pregunta es si.

-¡Oh James! – gritó con la voz entrecortada abrazándolo con fuerza - ¡Tenemos que ir hacia su mundo! ¡Tenemos que convencer a Albus que nos deje cruzar ese portal! ¡Y si no me deja, iré igual, no importa quien se oponga!

-No es necesario – él no había cambiado su tono de voz.

-¡¿Cómo qué no es necesario, James?! ¡Si que es necesario! ¡Tengo que verlo!

-Lo sé, lo sé. Y no me refiero a eso. Lo que quiero decir es que no es necesario que cruces hacia su mundo para verlo porque él ya está aquí.

-¿Pero... Cómo....?

Y de pronto para Lily todas las piezas encajaron a la perfección. Recordó todos sus sentimientos y extrañas sensaciones teniendo al joven auror cerca de ella. Como si su cuerpo y su corazón hubieran entendido lo que su mente no fue capaz de decirle.

-Alex – susurró levantándose de la silla – Harry.

Era sorprendente como pronunciar el nombre de su hijo mayor ya no desgarraba su alma al saber que lo tenía cerca.

-Tenemos que ir a Hogwarts – dijo con una enorme sonrisa y las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-No hace falta ir tan lejos – le dijo James con la misma sonrisa.

-¿Es...tá aq...aquí? – preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

-Si. Está esperándote en mi despacho.

Lily estaba a punto de salir corriendo cuando James la retuvo tomándole la muñeca. La pelirroja lo miró con ojos interrogantes ante la brusca detención.

-Hay algo que tienes que saber – dijo él soltándola y acariciando su pelo – Esto es tan difícil y nuevo para él como para nosotros.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué... – la pregunta quedó a medio camino cuando comprendió a lo que su esposo se refería – Él no nos tiene tampoco.

James la soltó del todo mientras ella emprendía el camino hacia donde su hijo se encontraba con paso apresurado, casi corriendo.

Lily abrió abruptamente la puerta del despacho exaltando a Harry que en esos momentos se encontraba de espaldas mirando la colección de fotografías que había allí. Lo vio voltearse y mirarla nervioso. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verlo realmente por primera vez sin todos los encantamientos que ocultaban sus facciones. Era tal cual se lo había imaginado en las largas noches de insomnio durante todos los años que no lo tuvo a su lado, en los cuales jamás creyó poder volver a verlo.

Sin demorarse ningún segundo más corrió hasta a él y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza como le era disponible. Harry se quedó quietos uno momentos antes de devolverle el abrazo primero torpemente y luego con las mismas ganas que ella.

-Harry, oh Harry – sollozaba Lily entre suspiros – Mi niño, mi niño.

El joven no hablaba, sentía que ninguna palabra podría formarse en su boca en esos momentos, solo ocultaba su cabeza entre el cuello de su madre mientras la escuchaba sollozar y repetir su nombre.

James desde la puerta apoyado en el marco observaba la escena. Nada podría igualarse a ese momento en el que se sentía pleno por primera vez en más de veinte años. Ahora tenía a sus tres hijos con él. No importaba el futuro, no quería pensar en él, en lo que les deparaba, menos en que pasaría cuando la misión de su hijo terminara.

Lily seguía llorando con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Se separó levemente de su hijo para poder observarlo de cerca. Tomó su cara entre sus manos y lo inspeccionó con avidez. Sus mismos ojos verdes estaban repletos de lágrimas como los suyos y titilaban con fuerza mientras los movía también a través de su rostro. El parecido con James era asombroso, excepto por la nariz que había heredado de ella. Cuando su hijo tenía un año todos sabían que se parecía a su esposo, pero esta era mucho más de lo que la mayoría pudo haber supuesto. A excepción de los ojos y la nariz, Harry podría haber sido su gemelo.

Sintió los dedos de su hijo secar sus lágrimas, lo cual solo provocó que más surgieran.

-No... no llores – lo escuchó susurrar entrecortadamente y con torpeza.

Pero eso era algo que simplemente no podía dejar de hacer. Por fin tenía a su pequeño entre sus brazos. Cuantas noches insomnes había imaginado esa situación. Cuantos llantos derramados a través de los años por el sufrimiento de no tenerlo. Y ahora la vida le daba esa preciosa oportunidad.

-Harry – volvió a decir pero esta vez mirándolo directamente a los ojos – Mi pequeño.

-Mamá – dijo él sonriendo.

Ella volvió abrazarlo con fuerza al escuchar esas palabras. Cuanto había anhelado poder escucharlas. James se acercó lentamente y los abrazó a ambos. Y así se quedaron largo rato, los tres sonriendo sin decir nada.

* * *

Jack estaba sentado frente a la chimenea en su sala común. Su primera clase después del almuerzo había terminado y tenía esa hora libre. Se quedó pensando en la última hora. Había tenido Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras y solo se había presentado Sam para dar clases excusando a Alex. Se preguntó si la ausencia de su profesor se debía a los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Y estaba seguro que así era, ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

Cerró los ojos durante algunos segundos, pero enseguida comprendió que había sido mala idea. Las imágenes de ese hombre Joseph siendo torturado y luego asesinado volvieron a su cabeza. Soltó el aire que contenía con frustración.

-¿Por qué ese suspiro? – escuchó una voz que se acercaba a él.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Zara terminando de bajar las escaleras y dirigirse hacia donde estaba él. La muchacha se sentó mientras esperaba una respuesta que sabía no llegaría. Jack podía ser muy divertido y popular a simple vista, pero ella que lo conocía mejor sabía que podía llegar a ser muy reservado en cuanto a las cosas importantes.

El muchacho sintió el acostumbrado hormigueo recorrer su cuerpo cuando ella tomó su mano.

-¿Piensas en lo que sucedió anoche?

Él la miró unos segundo y luego asintió.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

Y Jack lo sabía, sabía que ella estaba dispuesto a escucharlo y a soportarlo en todo caso. Pero era él que no quería involucrarla en todo aquello.

-Ha dejado de nevar – cambió ella de tema - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a caminar un poco por los jardines antes de que comience nuestra siguiente clase?

Él dudó durante algunos segundos y luego decidió que por una vez se permitiría disfrutar de la compañía de aquella pelirroja que le sacaba el sueño. Asintió levantándose y ambos se dirigieron hacia el hueco del retrato.

* * *

Los tres se sentaron en los sillones del living frente a la recién encendida chimenea. Lily mantenía la mano de su hijo entre las suyas temiendo que pudiera desvanecerse en el momento que la soltara. Un cómodo silencio se había apoderado de la habitación.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Comer lo que sea? ¿Almorzaste? – le preguntó la mujer a su hijo apresuradamente.

-No, no te molestes.

-¿Crees que puede molestarme hacerte algo de comer? – le preguntó ella sonriendo y él no pudo más que corresponder esa alegría.

-Yo lo saqué de Hogwarts antes de que comenzara el almuerzo – intervino James.

-Entonces no se diga más – dijo ella parándose aún sin soltar la mano de Harry y dirigiéndolo a la cocina – He preparado Tarta de Melaza que puedes comer como postre.

-Me encanta la tarta de melaza.

-Lo sé. Me di cuenta los días que estuviste aquí – le dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír. También quería decirle que cuando era chico se empachaba comiendo aquella tarta hasta saciarse, pero no supo si era lo adecuado. Ella lo veía como si fuera el mismo niño que había tenido en sus brazos, pero se preguntaba si él la veía de la misma forma.

Luego de preparar un rápido almuerzo para los tres, que disfrutaron enormemente, no por la exquisitez de la comida sino por el placer de la compañía volvieron al living con unos café y la tarta.

Harry sabía que ese era el momento que había temido desde que su padre había descubierto la verdad. El tener que contarles todo lo que había sucedido en su vida. Y sabía que iba a ser difícil, a diferencia de cuando se lo contó a Sirius, que sintió como si se estuviera desahogando. Sabía que mucho de lo que tenía que contar sería difícil para ellos.

-Supongo que quieren saber como ha sido mi vida.

-Si, pero solo si quieres contarnos – dijo Lily con dulzura.

¿Quería contarles? Por supuesto que si, aunque eso no lo hacía más fácil.

-Si quiero contarles... solo que...

Ambos lo miraron con compresión y con miedo a la vez.

-Tu vida no ha sido fácil ¿verdad? – le preguntó James sentándose en la mesa del centro enfrente de su esposa e hijo.

-No ha sido fácil. Por lo menos hasta que Voldemort desapareció. Luego, pues ha sido mejor... Creo que debería comenzar desde el principio.

Lily se juntó más hacia donde estaba su hijo y volteó todo su cuerpo hasta quedar enfrentada a él. Ahora ambos padres tenían su atención totalmente puesta en las próximas palabras del muchacho.

-Aquella noche – y no fue necesaria mencionar cual, ya que los tres sabían perfectamente a cual se refería – fui el único que sobrevivió... ustedes... pues...

Ambos asintieron.

-Esa noche Voldemort perdió sus poderes.

-¿Pero cómo? – preguntó James intrigado y tratando de sobreponerse al comentario de su muerte y el de su esposa, o el de sus alter egos. Estaba bastante confundido.

-¿Qué lo hizo desaparecer? – preguntó Lily al mismo tiempo.

Harry le sonrió – Tú amor por mi.

Les explicó detalladamente como habían sido los acontecimientos de esa noche.

-No puedo creer que hayas sobrevivido a la maldición asesina – susurró Lily.

-Eso ha sido gracias a ti – le dijo James abrazándola.

-¿Pero por qué él me dio a elegir? No lo entiendo...

-Por Snape.

Ambos lo miraron con diferentes expresiones. En la de James había perplejidad y cierto grado de malestar. En la de Lily había pesar.

-Le pidió que no te matara.

Lily parecía enfadada por esa información. Severus había pedido por ella, pero no le importaba ni su esposo ni su hijo.

-Ahora parece que tenemos que estarles agradecidos – dijo James aún más molesto.

-Más de lo que creen.

-¿Qué?

-Desde el momento en que Voldemort fue tras nosotros se convirtió en la mano derecha de Dumbledore. Y luego de la muerte de mamá, dedicó su vida a protegerme.

-No puedo creerlo – dijo James con cara de incredulidad.

-Yo tampoco cuando lo supe – rió suavemente haciendo que sus padres volvieran a sonreír. Nada era suficientemente grave si podían tenerlo con ellos.

Les explicó brevemente como había sido todo lo referente a su antiguo profesor de pociones. Harry pudo decirles que si bien el hombre no era santo de su devoción, por eso no podía dejar de reconocer que era un hombre valiente y que lo respetaba por ellos. Lily parecía un poco más tranquila al saber que su amigo de la infancia había encontrado al final el camino correcto.

-¿Entonces has vivido con Sirius?

Harry negó con la cabeza y comenzó a explicarles también sobre lo que había sucedido con su padrino. James despotricó y quiso romper algunas cosas de la cosa, pero Lily lo detuvo a tiempo. Y luego cuando llegó a la parte de la batalla en el ministerio las cosas se pusieron peor.

-Así que nos has perdido a nosotros y a Sirius – dijo Lily con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Y Remus? – James tenía miedo de preguntar.

Harry bajó la vista y su padre comprendió.

-¿Cuándo? – preguntó con voz entrecortada.

-En la batalla final. Al igual que Tonks...

-¿Y Teddy? ¿Existe él?

-Si. Es mi ahijado – dijo él sonriendo tristemente.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, James y Lily asimilando la información y Harry dejándolos que lo hagan.

-No nos has dicho como se llaman tus dos mejores amigos. Has mencionado que ellos estuvieron junto con tres amigos más en el ministerio.

-Si, no mencioné sus nombres a propósito – dijo el sonriendo misteriosamente.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó James exageradamente haciendo reír a su esposa y a su hijo, lo que provocó que el ambiente se destensara y se renovaran los aires.

-Para hacerlo más divertido – rió de la cara de su padre – Ellos no solo son mis mejores amigos. Son mis hermanos, mi familia.

Lily sonrió acariciándole el pelo.

-Te pareces a James en ese sentido. Sirius y Remus son sus hermanos también.

-Además de Sam – le dijo James.

-Sería lo mismo. Sam es la hermana de mi mejor amigo.

-¡Que agallas! – lo felicitó el hombre y Lily le pegó juguetonamente en el brazo reprendiéndolo. Harry se rió de la interacción tan simple y sencilla.

-Y la familia de ellos, es mi familia. La mamá de Sam siempre ha sido como una segunda madre.

-Lo que Petunia no fue – espetó Lily molesta.

Harry se alzó de hombres, realmente ya nada le importaba sobre su tía. Hacía años que no la veía.

-Dinos sus nombres – interrumpió James impaciente.

-Esto va a parecerles raro... son Ron y Hermione...

Lily abrió la boca comprendiendo lo que eso significaba.

-¿Sam es Ginny?

Harry asintió.

-¡Oh por Merlín! ¡Molly! ¡Ella tiene que saberlo!

-Estoy de acuerdo con Lily. Ella tiene que saber que Sam es su hija.

-Si... Eso piensa hacer... Además Ginny muere por abrazar a Fred.

-¿Eso quiere decir que..? Maldita guerra, maldito Voldemort. Parece que solo se dedica a separar familias.

Harry trató de tranquilizar a su madre abrazándola. Aún se sentía torpe haciendo esas cosas, pero no dejaba de ser grandioso por eso.

-Creo que para que entiendan mejor la historia debo contar cada año que estuve en Hogwarts.

Así pasaron varias horas en las que el muchacho se dedicó a describirles con lujos de detalles cada acontecimiento importante. La preocupación y miedo de Lily estuvieron presente en la mayoría de las acciones. La reacción de James era bastante cambiante. Harry comprendió que su padre reaccionaba parecido a como había reaccionado Sirius.

-Así que has vencido a Voldemort – dijo James orgulloso luego de haber vitoreado varias veces.

-Ha sido la protección de mamá.

-No. Has sido tú – dijo Lily – Tú no te has echado hacia atrás en ningún momento. Has enfrentado peligros terribles para la edad que tenías y aún así seguiste adelante. Enfrentaste a la muerte cuando supiste que eras un horrocrux – lo cual no dejaba de horrorizar a Lily y a James – Has enfrentado a Voldemort varias veces pensando en los demás. Mi protección fue solo eso, protección. Pero no hubiera servido de nada si tú en vez de luchar hubieras huido a esconderte. Pero no lo hiciste. Así que todo es merito tuyo.

Harry quedó sorprendido por las palabras de su madre. Y luego más aún cuando su padre estuvo de acuerdo. Varias personas le habían dicho lo mismo, Hermione millones de veces. Pero solo ahora que era dicho por la persona que realmente importaba podía recién creerlo.

-¿Ahora quiero saber cómo te has enterado tú y Sirius de que Alex en realidad era Harry? – dijo Lily dirigiéndose a su esposo.

-Bueno, creo que eso se debo a que al parecer no soy muy bueno teniendo conversaciones privadas porque la gente parece escucharme detrás de las puertas – dijo Harry riéndose.

-Y porque Sirius y yo somos muy curiosos también.

-Sin hablar que no tienen respeto por la privacidad ajena – dijo Lily divertida – Aunque por esta vez no voy a reprenderlos porque eso hizo posible que tenga a mi hijo conmigo.

Harry le sonrió a Lily por el último comentario y ella se acercó para besarlo en la mejilla.

-No nos has dicho que forma tiene tu patronus – se acordó James. Aún estaba impresionado que su hijo hubiera sido capaz de conjurar magia tan avanzada a tan corta edad. Aunque después de escuchar todas las hazañas que había cometido era de esperarse que pudiera haberlo logrado.

-¿Quieres verlo? – le preguntó Harry alegre.

James asintió. Lily pudo saber que por la forma en lo que lo había preguntado, su hijo se traía algo entre manos. Harry sacó su varita y conjuro su patronus. Segundos después un luminoso ciervo paseaba por el living de los Potter.

-¡Soy yo! – exclamó James impresionado y muy feliz - ¡Yo también formo parte de tu protección!

Y de repente el hombre se paró de un golpe y se transformó en la versión sólida del patronus de Harry.

El muchacho se quedó atónito ante la figura animaga de su padre. Durante mucho tiempo había deseaba poder verlo. El ciervo se acercó hasta él mirándolo a lo ojos y Harry no pudo más que levantar la mano y posarla sobre el rostro del animal, quien cerró los ojos ante la caricia.

-Guau.

Lily rió bajito y también acarició a su esposo quien hizo un sonido extraño.

-Es como un ronroneo – le explicó la pelirroja al muchacho.

-Es realmente igual a mi patronus...

En ese momento otro patronus interrumpió la escena familiar. El fénix de Dumbledore habló con la voz de él.

-Dadas las nuevas circunstancias he llamado a una nueva reunión para dentro de una hora. Por favor no falte ninguno.

Los tres se miraron unos segundos. Toda la alegría que habían sentido hasta el momento se esfumó. Por algunas horas se habían olvidado de la guerra y de todo lo que sucedía en el exterior. Habían estado atrapados en una burbuja de felicidad.

* * *

Harry se dirigió primero hacia Hogwarts a pasar a buscar a Ginny para luego ir hacia Grimmauld Place. Cuando llegaron sus padres y Remus ya se encontraban allí. Y eran los únicos que estaban en el lugar.

Lily le sonrió enormemente al muchacho al que había extrañado horrores durante esa hora. Al ver a su antiguo profesor de defensa con sus padres, Harry tuvo ganas de que él también se enterase. Se acercó hasta su madre y le susurró lo que pensaba.

-Creo que después de esta reunión podríamos hablar con Remus.

-Si. Y Sam con Molly y Arthur – respondió ella.

Poco a poco todos los convocados fueron llegando y ocupando sus lugares en espera de que su líder apareciera. Cuando así lo hizo. El hombre se quedó en la cabeza pero no tomó asiento.

-Creo que luego de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior debemos cambiar nuestros planes de acción. Ahora Voldemort sabe que estamos reunión sus horrocruxes por lo que estoy seguro tomará más medidas de protección a los restantes e intentará recobrar los que están en nuestro poder, por lo que debemos actuar inmediatamente.

-¿Qué es lo que propones, Albus? – preguntó James.

-Creo que ya es tiempo de que poner en práctica la idea que nos ha dado el joven Ronald.

-¿Sobre la espada de Gryffindor? – preguntó el aludido.

-Si. Es tiempo de que Alex y Sam vayan a su mundo por la espada. Y tiene que ser de forma inmediata, no podemos perder tiempo, hay que destruir los horrocruxes que tenemos en nuestro poder con urgencia.

-¿Piensas enviarlos solo? – se asustó Lily. No quería que su hijo se fuera justo en el momento en que lo había recuperado.

-Creo que Lily tiene razón, Albus – intervino Sirius al ver que la respuesta del director iba a ser afirmativa – Es muy peligroso que ellos crucen el portal solos. Se que del otro lado no hay problemas, pero hasta que lleguen allí si los habrá.

Dumbledore lo miró evaluando las palabras por algunos segundos.

-Esta bien. Tú puedes acompañarlos.

-Yo también quiero ir – dijo James inmediatamente.

El director de Hogwarts sabía porque el hombre saltaba de esa forma. Había comprendido que el matrimonio Potter había descubierto la identidad del joven auror.

-Solo ustedes dos y nadie más – dijo antes de que alguien más pudiera intervenir.

-Señor – lo llamó Harry – Hay algo más que yo quisiera tratar en esta junta.

-Pues, adelante, Alex.

-Bueno, es sobre el Medallón de Slytherin. Este horrocrux particularmente para destruirse debe abrirse primero. El problema es que se hace mediante la lengua Parsel.

Todos se quedaron en silencio durante algunos minutos luego de lo dicho.

-¿Entonces cómo hicieron para poder abrirlo? – preguntó Remus interesado.

-Por aquel entonces alguien hablaba Parsel. Pero ya no podemos contar con eso – eso fue todo lo que dijo Harry con la esperanza de que no surgiera ninguna pregunta más.

Por su parte Lily se estremeció levemente ante el recordatorio de que su hijo había sido un horrocrux. James acarició sus brazos para tranquilizarla.

-¿Y cómo haremos ahora? – preguntó Tonks.

-Hay alguien que lo escuchó hablar y pudo reproducir la palabra que se necesita para abrir el medallón. Eso ha sido hace siete años, pero quizás pueda intentarlo.

-Mmm – dijo Ginny sonriendo. Harry la miró sin entender - ¿Realmente crees que nuestra amiga se va a quedar tranquila allí sabiendo que nosotros dos y ahora su prometido estaremos aquí?

-Si tienes razón, lo más seguro es que ella querrá venir – Harry le correspondió la sonrisa a Ginny. Y la verdad que la idea le gustó demasiado. Tener a sus dos mejores amigos allí además de su novia sería excepcional.

-¿Usted que dice, profesor?

-Si no queda más remedio deberás a traer a tus dos amigos contigo – dijo el hombre con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

* * *

**Y que les pareció? Espero su opinión. **

**Además les di un adelantito del próximo capi, no? Ya saben, pronto se reunirá el trío dorado. Y que aventuras les espera a James y Sirius en el mundo de Harry? Todo eso y más en el siguiente capítulo de........ "DEL OTRO LADO" (jajaja, me salió medio raro eso no?)**


	11. De mi lado

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertence. Y menos después de haberlos abandonados por 3 meses. Sorry.**

**Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón. Ha sido tanto tiempo que ya no se si se acuerdan de mi jaja. A todos los que me mandaron esos hermosos reviews muchísimas gracias. Son muy lindos. Perdón por tampoco responderlos o al menos decirles un simple gracias y un no voy a abandonar el fic. Espero que disfruten este capítulo. Besotes a todos!**

**

* * *

  
**

**CAPITULO 11: EN MI LADO**

**

* * *

  
**

James y Sirius se miraron durante algunos segundos comunicándose sin palabras. La vista del hombre de anteojos se posó sobre el tercer hombre que se encontraba sentado junto a ellos. Estaban los tres frente a la chimenea encendida de la biblioteca de la casa de los Potter. Remus comprendió que sus amigos andaban en algo misterioso y que por fin lo iban a hacer partícipe de lo que fuera que estaba aconteciendo.

-Así que por fin me van a decir que es lo que está sucediendo – esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ajá – dijo Sirius mientras meneaba la cabeza.

-¿Y podrían decirlo?

-Alex quería ser el que te lo dijera, pero Albus quería que se ocupara de sus últimas clases y luego preparara el viaje de mañana.

-Eso realmente me ha extrañado en la reunión. Que Albus los haya dejado ir con Alex y Sam hacia su mundo, y que los muchachos estuvieran más que dispuestos a que así fuera. Eso me hace pensar que ustedes saben quienes son.

-Eso es cierto. Sabemos quienes son – contestaron ambos hombres al mismo tiempo.

-Así que los chicos les confiaron sus identidades.

-Me extraña, Lunático, que conociéndonos hayas llegado a esa respuesta – Sirius se hizo el ofendido.

-Entonces quiere decir que ustedes llegaron solos a la verdad – se rió mirándolos. Había una extraña felicidad en los ojos de sus amigos - ¿Y no piensan decirme?

-Te hago los honores, Cornamenta. Después de todo te incumbe más a ti.

-Pues, esto no será fácil de creer, pero es verdad – comenzó James levantándose de su silla y comenzando a caminar – Sirius fue el primero en enterarse en Navidad cuando lo escuchó hablar con Albus. Luego yo lo supe hoy y se lo dijimos a Lily.

-Estás ansioso – comentó Lupin también levantándose y siguiéndolo - ¿Quién es para que estés de esa forma?

James respiró profundamente, no había muchas vueltas que darle para decirle sin alterarlo, así que prefirió ser concreto.

-Harry – dijo con una enorme sonrisa. Una que hacía años que Remus no veía en su amigo.

Lunático abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin saber que expresar. Miró a Sirius cuestionando la realidad de esa afirmación y vio que sonreía tanto o más que James.

-¿Harry? Harry Harry – preguntó asombrado - ¿Nuestro Harry?

-Si. Harry Harry. Mi hijo, su ahijado, tu sobrino.

-¡Por Merlín! – dijo mientras reía y abrazaba a James palmeándole la espalada - ¡¿De verdad es Harry?!

-¡Si! ¡Mi hijo!

Los tres hombres siguieron riéndose y palmeándose unos a otros durante algunos minutos. Hasta que poco a poco fueron recuperando al calma para hablar.

-Que pena que no pueda verlo – dijo Remus – Lástima que Albus lo necesite en el colegio.

-Lo verás cuando volvamos, Lunático – le dio James.

-Espero que no tarden mucho en volver aquí. Que recuperen rápidamente la espada.

* * *

Anna se despertó de un sueño liviano y ajetreado. Hacía noches que no dormía adecuadamente. El cuerpo entumecido le dolía y el estómago no dejaba de quejarse. Pero lo peor de todo era su conciencia. Las imágenes que por la noche se proyectaban en sus sueños. En todas ella aparecía Joe gritando una y otra vez. La muerte de su amigo era su culpa. Nada más que su culpa. Pero se vengaría de Voldemort. Había llegado a comprender que ella no era la única detrás de los horrocruxes del señor oscuro. Al parecer Dumbledore también estaba detrás de ellos. Ella no sabía cuantos eran o que objetos representaban en todo caso, pero tenía uno en su poder, bien guardado. Pensó en el viejo mago que también estaba en su búsqueda. El director de Hogwarts no era santo de su devoción. Pero estaban yendo en la misma dirección. Destruir al señor oscuro.

Una sonora aparición la distrajo de sus pensamientos. El elfo doméstico que traía su ración diaria de comida se acercó a ella temblando.

-Dobby le ha traído su comida, señora Koller.

-Si ha eso puede llamarse comida – dijo la mujer mirando el pedazo de pan y vaso de agua que dejó el elfo enfrente de ella. Ella lo tomó con desesperación y lo comió casi de un solo mordisco. Cuando terminó quedó con más hambre que la que tenía antes de comer.

El elfo hizo un gesto extraño.

-¿Qué sucede, elfo?

-A Dobby le gustaría traerle más comida. Pero a Dobby le han prohibido. Dobby solo puede traer lo que los amos le dan.

Anna lo miró curiosa. No era la primera vez que escuchaba decir al elfo algo así. Ese no era un elfo común.

-No te preocupes, elfo. Estoy bien.

Dobby hizo una inclinación de cabeza y desapareció. La mujer se quedó observando el lugar por donde el elfo doméstico había desaparecido. Definitivamente ese elfo no era para nada común. Una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó en su cara. Quizás había encontrado su salida de aquel lugar. Aunque fuera difícil. Y no tenía idea de cómo la usaría.

* * *

-El sábado hay salida a Hogsmeade – dijo Zara suspirando con la cabeza apoyada en el árbol bajo el que estuvieron sentados la última media hora.

Jack la miró de reojo sin que ella se percatase del escrutinio. La pelirroja tenía lo ojos cerrados y la cara mirando hacia arriba. Su piel estaba más pálida que de costumbre por el frío nival y sus mejillas y nariz sonrojadas por el helado viento.

-Yo...

-Lo se – lo cortó ella – Te comprendo, aunque no lo entiendo. Solo te pido una salida como amigos. Nada más.

Ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada avellana.

-Solo piénsalo. No me respondas ahora.

Ambos se levantaron y se miraron en silencio. Zara le sonrió dulcemente antes de encaminarse hacia el castillo. Jack se quedó en la misma posición observándola alejarse. Luego de unos minutos en la misma posición escuchó que alguien se aclaraba la garganta. Al darse vuelta se encontró con su profesor de defensa que lo miraba algo divertido.

-Deberías aceptar su propuesta. Un viaje a Hogsmeade es inofensivo.

Jack negó con la cabeza. Y Harry suspiró pesadamente. Conocía perfectamente el sentimiento que el chico estaba viviendo.

-Cuando estaba en sexto año, Sam y yo comenzamos a salir. Pero a finales de ese año las cosas se complicaron así que terminé con ella para protegerla.

El joven lo miró sorprendido por la declaración.

-Lo que intento decirte es que se exactamente el conflicto que sientes. Pero no por eso deberías dejar de aprovechar el tiempo.

-Pero... pero es peligroso...

-Si. ¿Pero sabes? Manteniéndola lejos no la alejaras de los problemas. Eso también lo se por experiencia propia – dijo recordando lo que Ginny había hecho en Hogwarts mientras él buscaba los horrocruxes.

Jack le sonrió débilmente.

-Voy a pensarlo – le dijo pensado seriamente en hacerlo.

-Perfecto. Ahora ve adentro que ya es tarde.

Y con eso el muchacho emprendió camino hacia la torre Gryffindor.

-Es un buen consejo el que le has dado. Deberías seguirlo más seguido.

Harry se dio vuelta para ver a Ginny acercándose a él.

-No se de que hablas.

-Por supuesto que si, señor yo soy un excelente auror que puede desenvolverse solo en una misión en un mundo paralelo y dejar a mi novia segura en mi casa.

-¿Ese es mi apodo? – preguntó Harry riéndose mientras abrazaba a su prometida – Es algo largo.

-Bueno, puedo pensar en otros más cortos que te gustarían más – dijo ella susurrando mientras envolvía su cuello con sus brazos – Pero no creo que sea adecuado decirlos aquí en voz alta.

Harry volvió a reír antes de besarla.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente los cuatro aurors se encontraba en el ministerio de magia junto con Alastor Moody dispuestos a emprender su nueva misión. Los dos más grandes estaban emocionados por conocer el lugar a donde pertenecían los más jóvenes.

El jefe auror se aclaró la garganta para que los cuatro le prestaran atención.

-Será mejor que ustedes dos se camuflen. No creo que en el mundo de los muchachos reaccionen muy bien cuando vean dos personas que supuestamente están muertas.

Luego de terminar de crear su nueva imagen, los cinco se encaminaron hacia la sala donde se encontraba el traslador que los llevaría hacia el portal entre ambos universos.

-Va a estar esperándolos alguien en su mundo – dijo Ojoloco dirigiéndose a Harry y Ginny.

-¿Sabe quien nos espera? – preguntó Harry.

-Si. El ministro de tu mundo. Él es el único que sabe de esta misión, así que es la única persona a la que Dumbledore puede contactar – dijo el hombre moviendo su ojo hacia todos los lados para verificar que nadie los haya seguido hacia el lugar.

Una vez llegados a la puerta que los separaba del transportador se despidieron del hombre, quien antes de irse dio muchas recomendaciones, algunas de las cuales eran algo ridículas según los cuatro aurors. Abrieron la puerta lentamente para ver que esta vez el traslador era un viejo cepillo de cabello.

-El traslador partirá a las siete en punto – dijo James verificando su reloj – Nos faltan cinco minutos aún.

-¿Ya pensaron donde vamos a ir una vez que pasemos el portal? – preguntó un Sirius bastante animado con la nueva aventura.

-Creo que lo mejor es ir a la casa de Ron y Hermione directamente – dijo Harry mirando a su novia – Cuanto menos tiempo tardemos en volver mejor.

La pronto nuevamente pelirroja asintió algo pensativa.

-Quizás deberíamos pasar por la madriguera también. Además deberemos decirle a mamá que Hermione y Ron vienen con nosotros.

-Mmm si... pued...

El brillo azulado del traslador los sacó de sus cavilaciones. Los cuatro tomaron rápidamente el cepillo para no perderse el viaje. Segundos después estaban en un cuarto algo pequeño que contenía un vórtice continuamente abierto.

-¿Crees que Kingsley nos estará ya esperando? – preguntó Harry.

-Supongo que si.

-¿Llamas a tu ministro por su nombre? – preguntó Sirius curioso.

-¿Y tu sorpresa se debe a...? – se rió Ginny.

-Cierto. Me había olvidado que nuestro Harry aquí es muy famoso. Deben ser beneficios de ser el salvador del mundo.

El joven aludido bufó exasperado. Sabía que Sirius y Ginny no eran la mejor combinación en cuanto a bromas hacia él y su adorada –nótese el sarcasmo– fama. James rió quedamente. Harry le recordaba mucho a su esposa a pesar de su apariencia.

-¿Qué les parece si dejamos la platica para otro momento? – dijo el joven auror señalando el portal.

-Si. Vamos – asintió su padre.

El primero en pasar fue el propio Harry. Seguido detrás por su novia y luego por su padre y padrino respectivamente. Shacklebolt los recibió con una escueta sonrisa.

-Harry bienvenido de vuelta – le dijo estrechándole la mano – Me ha sorprendido el saber que volverían tan prontamente y más con dos invitados.

-Solo esteremos por poco tiempo. Necesitamos algo para continuar con nuestra misión que no existe allá.

-Veo. Será mejor que no cambien la apariencia para que pasen desapercibidos – les dijo a los dos más jóvenes – Ginny me alegro volver a verte.

-Gracias, Kingsley.

-Buenos días. Mucho gusto en conocerlos – dijo dirigiéndose a los dos hombres que observaban desde alguna distancia la interacción entre las tres personas.

-El gusto es nuestro, señor ministro – dijo Sirius abriendo los ojos – Guau es igual al otro.

-¿Y que esperabas, Canuto? – le dijo James riéndose.

-¿Canuto? – preguntó el ministro sorprendido.

-Si, Kingsley. Es el Canuto que tu crees – dijo Harry sonriendo – Y a quien ves a su lado es Cornamenta.

-¿Somos famosos también aquí? – dijo James alegre.

-Mmm nah... solo que Kingsley los conoce – dijo Harry riéndose de la cara de desilusión de ambos.

-Bueno si son un poco conocidos entre los estudiantes – dijo Ginny siguiendo el juego de su novio – Son conocidos como el padre y el padrino del elegido.

Sirius murmuró algo que no fue entendible para nadie, pero que se escuchaba algo como _merodeadores._

-Será mejor que vayamos partiendo hacia la salida. Aquí les tengo cuatro gafetes de invitados para que no tengan problemas al salir del ministerio.

Tiempo después el ministro se despidió de ellos y los cuatro aurors dejaron el ministerio sin ningún inconveniente. James y Sirius observaron que no había grandes diferencias en cuanto la edificación del lugar y se sorprendieron de ver muchas personas que también trabajaban allí en su mundo. La salida por el escaparate que sirve de fachada fue sin ningún percance y pronto estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del ministerio como para desaparecer rumbo a su próximo rumbo.

Aparecieron en los alrededores del centro de Londres en una zona de varios edificios. Harry les indicó a su padre y padrino que lo siguiera hacia una ubicación determinada a dos cuadras del lugar donde habían aparecido.

-¿Por qué aparecimos tan lejos? – le preguntó Ginny.

-Por si acaso, ya que no estamos viéndonos como nosotros mismos.

-¿Adonde vamos? – preguntó Sirius.

-Ya verás – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-Mira, hijo – dijo James que estaba unos pasos detrás de ellos señalando un puesto de revistas y diarios.

Los otros tres dirigieron la vista hacia donde el hombre apuntaba y descubrieron que en la mayoría de las publicaciones se veía una foto en primera plana del muchacho de cabellos azabache. Harry gruñó bajo, los titulares iban desde la simple pregunta de donde se encontraba hasta extrañas conjeturas sobre la prolongada ausencia del salvador del mundo mágico. Ginny rió bajito y lo tomó de un brazo alejándolo de allí. James y Sirius los siguieron mientras expresaban maravillados sobre como su hijo/ahijado era aún más famoso de lo que el muchacho les había expresado. Los minutos siguientes se burlaron a expensas del chico que seguía refunfuñando hasta que llegaron a la entrada de uno de los edificios de la zona.

Subieron en ascensor hasta el último piso. Ginny y Harry volvieron a sus apariencias normales antes de tocar a la puerta del único departamento en el piso. James y Sirius se sonrieron brevemente por haber visto nuevamente el verdadero aspecto del muchacho.

Segundos después de tocar la puerta, Harry se vio envuelto en una mata de cabello castaño que hablaba de prisa y de forma inteligible.

-¡Harry! ¡Has vuelto! ¡¿Ya han terminado su misión?! ¡¿Cómo es todo por allí?! ¡Estaba tan preocupada de que no volvieran!

-Calma, Hermione. Respira – le dijo Ginny riéndose detrás de su novio.

-¡Ginny! – gritó despegándose de su amigo para abrazar a la pelirroja - ¡Ron! ¡Han vuelto!

Segundos después un pelirrojo conocido por todos se encontraba abrazando a su amigo y hermana y calmando a su novia.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? – preguntó Ron notando por fin la presencia de los dos hombres que miraban la escena con cierta diversión.

-Oh si me he olvidado de ellos por un segundo – dijo Harry algo avergonzado.

-¿Nos has olvidado por un momento? – preguntó Sirius haciéndose el ofendido - ¿Qué clase de hijo y ahijado eres?

-No exageres Sirius – se rió Ginny.

-¿Sirius? – preguntó Ron aturdido.

-¿Hijo? ¿ahijado? – formuló Hermione al mismo tiempo.

-Mejor entremos – dijo Ginny cerrando la puerta mientras su hermano y cuñada miraban a los dos aurors mayores como si tuvieran cuatro cabezas.

-Es un gusto conocerlos, chicos. Harry ha hablado mucho de ustedes – le dijo James tendiéndole la mano a Ron algo dudoso.

-¿Eres el padre de Harry? – preguntó sorprendido.

-Eso me han dicho – le sonrió.

-Guauuuu.

-Ese es el espíritu – Sirius le palmeó la espalda.

-¿Sirius? – preguntó Hermione acercándose al hombre.

-Esto es extraño – dijo Ron rascándose la cabeza.

-Dímelo a mi – susurró Harry. Todos los demás asintieron.

Luego de las presentaciones y bienvenidas, los seis se sentaron en el living a conversar. Hermione invocó algunas cervezas de manteca para tomar mientras hablaban.

-Así que básicamente me necesitas para abrir el medallón de Slytherin – dijo Ron tragando fuerte.

-Si. No hay otra forma. Eres el único que recuerda como se dice ábrete en pársel – le dijo Harry conociendo el motivo de la incomodidad de su amigo.

-No me gusta la idea. Pero si no hay otra alternativa – dijo bajando un poco la voz.

-No será igual que la vez anterior – dijo Hermione tomándole la mano – Las cosas son diferentes ahora.

-Si, lo se – el pelirrojo le sonrió acariciándole la mejilla con la mano libre.

Tanto James como Sirius observaron el intercambio de miradas entre los tres amigos y comprendieron que algo había detrás de esas palabras.

-Bueno, ahora a hacer la parte difícil de esta pequeña misión. Decirle a mi madre – dijo Ginny cortando la tensión en el ambiente – Además quiero verla, la extraño.

Harry asintió.

-Se volverá loca – dijo Ron levantándose y caminado hacia la chimenea para encender el fuego.

Los seis se pusieron en marcha y comenzaron a viajar uno por uno por la red flú. Ron fue el primero en aparecer en la casa de su infancia y su madre lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

-Tenemos algunas sorpresas para ti, mamá – dijo el pelirrojo al tiempo que su novia salía de las llamas verdes.

-¿Qué sorpresas? – preguntó Molly entrecerrando los ojos.

-Nada malo, Molly – dijo Hermione mientras una tercera persona comenzaba a salir de la chimenea.

-¡Ginny! – gritó la mujer colgándose inmediatamente del cuello de su hija - ¡Hija! Oh hija – iba continuar diciendo cosas pero un nuevo visitante la interrumpió – ¡Harry!

Atrajo al chico a un abrazo sin soltar a su hija y los envolvió a ambos durante tanto tiempo que no se percató de los dos últimos arribos.

-¡Han vuelto! ¡Oh merlín no saben lo preocupada que estaba! ¡Tenía tanto miedo!

-Mamá tranquilízate. Debemos contarte algunas cosas – le dijo Ginny.

Molly los miró ambos durante algunos segundos y fue suficiente para darse cuenta que no habían vuelto como ella había pensado instantes atrás.

-¿Están de paso, cierto? – preguntó poniéndose sería de golpe.

-Así es Molly... solo hemos venido por algunas cosas y luego debemos partir. Queríamos pasar primero antes para que sepas que todo está yendo bien. Que no hemos tenido ningún problema.

-Merlín, Harry – dijo ella sobándole los brazos - ¿Falta mucho para que terminen esa absurda misión?

-No lo sabemos. No podemos estar seguros del tiempo que nos llevará finalizarla.

James observaba la escena. La preocupación de esta Molly por la seguridad de su propia hija y de su hijo. Realmente la mujer era la figura materna que Harry había necesitado. Y con solo mirar la interacción entre ambos, era obvio que para la mujer era un hijo más. Sonrió tristemente repasando mentalmente la vida que su hijo había tenido en el mundo donde ahora se encontraba.

Sintió que lo codeaban y vio a Sirius que señalaba donde los demás estaban.

-Molly te está hablando.

-¿Nos conocemos? – les preguntó la mujer al escuchar como uno de los hombre la llamaba por su nombre con familiaridad.

-Oh Mamá. Ellos... se podría decir que si los conoces. Ellos son dos personas de la otra dimensión, pero están camuflados para guardar sus identidades.

La señora Weasley los miraba sospechosamente.

-No te preocupes mamá, son confiables – le aseguró Ron.

-¿Y tú por qué estás tan seguro? – preguntó todavía con sospecha en su mirada.

-Ron y Hermione saben quienes son ellos, Molly – dijo Harry.

-¿Y puedo yo saberlo? – preguntó con sus brazos en jarra.

Los cuatro jóvenes se miraron unos a otros buscando la solución, pero fue James quien respondió.

-Creo que no habría problemas en que sepa nuestras identidades.

-Mamá... esto te va a resultar interesante – le dijo Ron.

Molly escuchó atentamente las explicaciones que tanto Ginny como Harry le estaban dando sobre las identidades de los dos visitantes. Sus ojos se iban agrandando a medida que comprendía quienes eran. Luego de finalizada la conversación, el grupo se sumió en un profundo silencio.

La señora Weasley luego de mirar atentamente a los dos hombres volvió su mirada hacia el muchacho que quería como a un hijo y sin decir ninguna palabra lo abrazó con fuerzas. Ella había sabido desde un principio como era la misión, que personas estaban del otro lado, pero hasta ese momento no había caído realmente en cuentas sobre lo que eso significaba. ¿Qué sería del corazón de Harry una vez que su trabajo terminara? ¿Sería capaz de separarse de todo lo que siempre había deseado?

James no pudo apartar la mirada del abrazo de aquella mujer. Una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza de apoderó de su alma. Era esa mujer y todas aquellas personas eran su familia los que lo habían acompañado durante sus peores momentos, durante los días más oscuros. Y a pesar del dolor que le provocó que no hubiera sido él, su esposa o sus amigos quienes hubieran ocupado ese lugar, no pudo más que sentirse enormemente agradecido por ello. Sintió la mano de Sirius en su hombro brindándole apoyo silencioso.

-Esto es tan extraño – dijo la mujer una vez roto el silencio.

-Ni te lo imaginas, mamá – dijo Ginny sonriéndole para cambiar un poco el ambiente - ¿Sabes lo complicado de que haya dos Ron?

-Eyy. Más respeto soy tu hermano mayor.

-Todos son mis hermanos mayores, Ron – dijo rodando los ojos.

Molly le sonrió a medias a sus hijos. El comentario de su hija le había hecho pensar en algo.

-Entonces solo han vuelto por algo que necesitan y luego regresaran a aquel universo – dijo ella mirando a los dos muchachos.

-Así es, Molly.

La señora Weasley miró a Harry y Ginny primero, y luego volcó su vista hacia Ron y Hermione.

-Y supongo que eso que han venido a buscar. Son ellos dos. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Los seis lo miraron incrédulos.

-¿Cóm...cómo...?

-¿Cómo lo sé, Ron? Pues es bastante obvio en realidad. ¿Cuándo ha hecho Harry alguna extraña misión sin ustedes dos secundándolo?

Sirius y James tuvieron que contener la risa. Por otro lado los cuatro muchachos estaban aún más sorprendidos que antes.

-¿Y te lo tomas así de bien?

-No, no me lo tomó así de bien, Ronald. No me lo tomo para nada bien. ¿Crees que estoy alegre que ahora otros dos hijos míos vayan hacia esa peligrosa dimensión? – dijo Molly parándose y poniendo los brazos en jarra - ¿Pero que pretenden que haga? ¿Qué los ate a una cama para que no se muevan? Jamás he podido detenerlos en nada. Siempre se salían con la suya. Cuando tenían diecisiete intenté con toda mi fuerza de voluntad que no fueran hacia eso que tenían que hacer y aún así no lo logré. ¿Por qué iba ser diferente ahora que son más grandes?

Para el final del discurso, la mujer bufaba y movía los brazos desesperadamente.

-Nosotros velaremos para que nada les suceda – dijo James interrumpiendo – Aunque se que ellos no lo necesitan, pero cuidaré de tus hijos como tú cuidaste del mío.

Un nuevo silencio se volvió a instalar en la cocina de la madriguera. Molly abría y cerraba la boca sin saber que decir.

-Gracias – dijo luego de un rato.

-No. Los agradecidos somos nosotros.

Ella supo que se refería tanto a él como a su esposa.

-Creo que es mejor que ya nos vayamos – dijo Harry luego de esa pequeña conversación.

Tardaron un tiempo en despedirse, ya que Molly lloró y abrazó a cada uno de los cuatro jóvenes dándoles mil y un consejos y regaños anticipados. Fueron saliendo uno a uno hasta que los últimos en salir fueron los dos hombres.

-Gracias por la hospitalidad – le dijo Sirius estrechando su mano.

-No ha sido nada. Todavía no puedo creer que seas tú.

El hombre le sonrió y le besó la mano con galantería y luego se encaminó hacia donde los chicos estaban esperando.

-Lily me pidió que le diera algo de su parte – le dijo James acercándose y besándole la frente – muchas gracias.

Ella le sonrió y antes de que se fuera hizo la pregunta que hacía tiempo le rondaba en la cabeza.

-¿Es Fred feliz?

James se paró de golpe y se volvió a ella.

-Por supuesto. Tiene una gran familia. Y sobre todo una gran madre.

Molly le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall se dirigió hacia el portarretrato que estaba a espaldas de su sillón.

-Albus, tienes visitantes.

-¿Si? Pues entonces hazlos pasar. Últimamente no tengo muchas visitas.

Los seis entraron al despacho ocupando bastante del espacio en él. La mayoría de los retratos estaban medianamente ocupados por sus respectivos directores. Y muchos saludaron alegremente a las personas que habían entrado. En especial al famoso trío.

-Oh Harry, mi muchacho veo que has vuelto. Pero no estás solo. Supongo que ahora la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley comparten tu misión. Aunque debo reconocer que no conozco a los dos señores que los acompañan.

-Buenas tarde, profesor – dijo el chico sonriéndole – Si, ahora tanto Ron como Hermione están incluidos también. Y ellos dos son dos personas que del lugar en el que estoy trabajando y han venido a acompañarnos.

Habló en clave para que los retratos no comprendieran, ya que todos estaban atentos a la conversación.

-Interesante – dijo el hombre escrutándolos lentamente.

-Si podría decirse que si – sonrió el muchacho.

-Dime Harry, ¿Necesitas algo, muchacho?

-Si, profesor. Estoy aquí para pedirle prestada la espada.

-Oh... entonces ya han encontrado algunos...

-Así es, pero no tenemos forma de destruirlos.

-Entiendo, entiendo. Tómala hijo. Está detrás de mi retrato.

Harry recordó como Snape la había tomado del mismo modo y sintió una especie de extraño de-jabu. La guardó en su capa de viaje ocultándola. Se estaban despidiendo cuando el habitante de uno de los cuadros llegó al suyo.

-Albus, en el ministerio ya... Oh. No sabía que tenías visitas...

James y Sirius miraron incrédulos al retrato al lado del de el profesor Dumbledore.

-Profesor Snape – dijo Harry en forma de saludo.

-Potter – dijo de forma austera meneando la cabeza al saludar – Creo que volveré en otro momento.

-No hace falta, Severus, nuestros invitados ya se estaban retirando cuando llegaste.

-Bueno, ahora si nos vamos. Buenas tardes a ambos.

-Buenas tardes, Harry. Y suerte con tu misión – dijo Dumbledore – Buenas tardes a todos.

Los seis se despidieron saliendo del despacho. El último fue Harry, que antes de cerrar la puerta se dirigió hacia el más joven de los directores.

-Ella se encuentra bien.

Snape no contestó y tampoco movió ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Y con los ojos dirigidos aún hacia el muchacho vio como la puerta se cerraba detrás de él.

Cuando bajaron las escaleras de la gárgola, James esbozó su pensamiento.

-Nunca creí que Snape pudiera ser político con un Potter. Y menos que ese fuese mi hijo.

Sirius asintió sin poder decir palabras, los demás se rieron.

* * *

Los seis cruzaron el portal con rapidez. Era de madrugada y el silencio en el ministerio era ensordecedor. Estaban nuevamente en el mundo en guerra y pensar en ello no ayudaba. Sus pasos se escuchaban repiquetear en los pasillos desiertos. Harry se detuvo de golpe, los demás tardaron algunos segundos en darse cuenta. Cuando se voltearon a verlo, el chico tenía su mano en la cicatriz.

-¿Harry?... – susurró Hermione preocupada.

Sirius se dirigió a James.

-¿No le había molestado la cicatriz cuando cruzaron la primera vez?

A varios kilómetros de allí, en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, Jack se despertó gritando y sudando.

* * *

**Espero que el capi haya gustado, haganmelo saber. Besos y saludos para todos.**


	12. El Portal

**Disclaimer: No, sigue sin pertenecerme el mundo HP. Y después de tantos meses sin actualizar creo que no me lo meresco :(**

**Ejem ejem... Eh... que digo para disculparme?... Creo que simplemente voy a decir perdón y dejarlos leer el capítulo. Gracias los que aún siguen el fic y me mandaban mensajitos de aliento. Eso es lo que me ha ayudado a superar el horrible bloqueo que he sentido con el fic y a adentrarme nuevamente en esta trama. El capi lo había empezado a escribir hace más de 6 meses atrás y no avanzaba de las dos primeras hojas. A veces abría el documento y escribía una línea y borraba seis. Y a los dos días volvía a borrar lo que había escrito y así fue durante mucho tiempo. Después la facu, el trabajo y la vida misma me alejaron de esta página. Pero por suerte mi inspiración volvió hace una semana y pudo terminar este capítulo, junto con la ayuda de tener un poco más de tiempo libre.**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo, es un poquito más corto que los demás, pero para reiniciarme en este fic creo que fue lo mejor, no quería atosigarme cuando hacía tanto que no escribía. Ahora sí el proximo se viene con todo. Y si aprovecho la fuerte inspiración del momento voy a tratar de terminarlo para la proxima semana (pero no prometo nada). Besos! Los quiero!**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 12: EL PORTAL**

**

* * *

**

Lucas corrió hacia la cama de su amigo asustado. Las últimas veces que el chico había tenido visiones, había involucrado la seguridad de su familia.

-¿Otra vez? – le susurró quedamente.

-Si.

-Llamaré a McGonagall – dijo el chico Black apurándose a salir por la puerta del dormitorio.

Los demás en el cuarto miraron a Jack de diferentes maneras, entre preocupados e incrédulos.

* * *

-Harry ¿Te duele la cicatriz? – le preguntó Ron alarmado.

El muchacho asintió.

-Es más bien una molestia que un dolor...

-De igual forma eso es preocupante – lo interrumpió Hermione – Harry luego tienes que decirnos todo sobre lo que hayas experimentado con relación a esto...

-Le ha dolido las dos veces anteriores en los que hemos sido atacados – aclaró James acercándose a los amigos de su hijo – Y además, les recomendaría que desde ahora en adelante comiencen a llamarlo Alex

-¿Pero eso quiere decir que está viniendo para aquí? – preguntó Ron.

Los otros no supieron que responder. Y se miraron preocupados.

-¿Sabrá que estamos aquí? ¿O acaso es otro el motivo? – preguntó Ginny.

-No lo sabemos, lo mejor será salir de aquí cuanto antes y avisarle a la Orden para ver que podemos hacer – respondió Sirius.

Los cinco comenzaron caminar con rapidez hacia la salida, con las respiraciones entrecortadas. Ron aferró con fuerza la mano de Hermione mientras caminaban detrás de su mejor amigo. Era extraño volver a tener que pasar por todo ese estrés nuevamente. Sacudió la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente. Ese no era el momento de pararse a pensar en esas cosas.

* * *

La profesora McGonagall llegó solo unos minutos después de que Lucas fuera a buscarla. Sin decir muchas palabras le pidió a Jack que la siguiera hasta su despacho. Su amigo los siguió detrás y la mujer no se molestó en detenerlo.

Zara, parada en el inicio de las escaleras los vio salir. Su corazón se oprimió un poco cuando vio la cara asustada del chico que le robaba el sueño. ¿Por qué tenía que sucederle esas cosas a él? ¿Y por qué el no la dejaba ser participe de todo aquello? Sabía que era peligroso. Y estaba segura que esa era la razón principal de porque él la alejaba constantemente. Pero el peligro estaba en todos lados. Después de todo estaban en medio de una guerra. Ella lo sabía bien. Ella lo había vivido en carne propia. Así que la actitud de Jack le resultaba un poco exasperante, pero no podía evitar que una tonta sonrisa se colara en su rostro cuando pensaba en que él se preocupaba por ella.

Lucy bajó inmediatamente después por las mismas escaleras.

-¿Otra vez mi hermano tuvo uno de esos sueños? – habló en susurros.

Zara la tomó por los hombros y las dos se sentaron frente a la chimenea que se había prendido hacia unos segundos.

-Parece que si – suspiró la mayor.

-¿Les habrá pasado algo a mis padres?

La chica no tenía respuesta para aquello. Ni siquiera sabía bien de que se trataban esos episodios.

* * *

Jack tomó el vaso con agua que la profesora le había ofrecido. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que tan sediento estaba. La mujer en silencio se sentó frente a él y sin decir nada espero hasta que él decidiera comenzar a hablar.

-El sueño no fue muy claro. Al menos no como otras veces – dijo sin levantar la mirada posada en sus rodillas – Voldemort estaba con sus seguidores. Eran pocos, pero los estaba torturando a todos porque no habían encontrado algo...

-¿Qué algo, señor Potter?

-No estoy seguro, pero... creo que hablaba sobre el portal...

-¿El portal? – le preguntó la mujer con consternación.

-Si.

McGonagall frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-¿Algo más?

-Si... Uno de los mortífagos dijo que tenían a alguien bajo la maldición imperius. Alguien que trabaja en el ministerio.

-¿Sabe quien es?

-No, no lo nombró. Pero esta relacionado también con el portal. El mortífago estaba tratando de evitar que lo torturara recordándole a Voldemort sobre el hombre que estaba hechizado por ellos.

-¿Qué dijo el Innombrable sobre eso?

-Que sabía muy bien que estaba bajo la imperius, pero que eso hasta ahora no le había dado provecho. Que el hombre no se había podido acercar hacia la información sobre donde estaba ubicado el portal. Y que si no lo hacía pronto tendrían que cambiar el curso del plan o algo así.

La mujer asintió y volvió a servirle más agua en el vaso.

-Debemos informarle esto al director. Iré a buscarlo. Espero que ya haya llegado. ¿Quieres volver a la torre o prefieres quedarte un tiempo más aquí?

-Prefiere quedarme aquí.

-Muy bien. Señor Black – llamó a Lucas que había estado todo el tiempo parado en un rincón si hacer ruidos – Si el señor Potter necesita algo no dude en venir a buscarme. Estaré en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore.

Salió del lugar inmediatamente después. Cuando entró en el despacho del director, éste ya lo estaba esperando sentado en su sillón habitual.

-Los cuadros me han informado – le dijo el hombre cuando vio el rostro sorprendido de la mujer - ¿Qué ha visto esta vez?

-A Voldemort castigar a sus secuaces por no encontrar el portal.

Dumbledore se cruzó de manos sobre el escritorio y la incitó a que continuara con la explicación.

-Tienen a alguien del ministerio sobre la maldición imperius. Alguien que está tratando de conseguir información sobre la ubicación del portal, supongo.

-¿Qué es lo que crees? – le preguntó el hombre cuando vio el gesto con el que acompañó las palabras.

-Creo que el hombre del que hacían referencia trabaja en el departamento de misterios, por eso mismo lo han puesto bajo la maldición...

-De esa manera tienen a alguien muy cerca de conseguir lo que están buscando – terminó la frase de la profesora.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

-¿Jack escuchó algún nombre?

-No.

-Estamos a ciegas entonces. La mayoría de los trabajadores del departamento de misterios no están registrados. Podría ser cualquiera y nosotros no enterarnos. Tendremos que darle algún curso de acción a esto. Debemos encontrar de quien se trata antes de que Voldemort encuentre la ubicación del portal.

-El innombrable también mencionó la idea de cambiar de planes para acceder al portal, pero no parece haber mencionado nada.

Ambos profesores se quedaron en silencio mirándose mutuamente.

-Al menos sabemos que alguien está infiltrado en el ministerio. ¿Pero cómo haremos para saber cual es?

-Tendremos que contactar a Simmons y comentarle lo sucedido, así él podrá vigilar a sus compañeros y tratar de descubrir quién puede llegar a tener un comportamiento diferente al habitual.

Robert Simmons era un integrante de la Orden que trabajaba en el departamento de misterios. Una nueva adquisición para la organización de Dumbledore, que había resultado ser muy buena fuente de información.

-James y Sirius ya tendrían que estar llegando – dijo McGonagall mirando hacia su reloj mientras fruncía el ceño. La preocupación estaba plasmada en sus rasgos, a pesar de que intentaba ocultarla.

-Si, ya deberían estar llegando.

Se escuchó la escalera de la entrada girar y después un golpe en la puerta, pesando que podrían ser quienes habían ido hacia el otro lado a buscar la espada, McGonagall caminó rápidamente hacia la entrada para encontrarse con Lucas Black con cara asustada y evidente tensión en su cuerpo.

-Jack acaba de tener otro visión, estábamos hablando tranquilamente cuando cerró los ojos de golpe y parecía como si estuviera en trance – dijo de forma apresurada.

Ambos profesores salieron rápidamente detrás del muchacho rumbo al despacho de la profesora de transformaciones.

* * *

James logró ocultar al último de ellos detrás de la puerta de una de las oficinas del corredor donde deambulaban. Estaban llegando al elevador cuando habían escuchado pasos acercarse hacia ellos. Apenas habían tenido tiempo de ocultarse.

Escucharon las voces de dos personas pasar por delante del despacho donde se habían ocultado. Reconocieron uno de ellos inmediatamente.

-¿Lucius Malfoy? – susurró Ron disgustado.

Sirius asintió.

-¿No es suficiente con que exista uno en nuestro mundo?

James y Sirius tuvieron que ocultar la risa para no ser descubiertos y para no ser objeto de la mirada que en esos momentos Hermione le estaba dedicando a su novio.

-¿Además que hace tan temprano en el ministerio? Aún no ha amanecido.

-Has silencio, no deben encontrarnos.

-Estoy hablando en susurros, no estoy haciendo ruidos.

-No empiecen – cortó Harry y rodó los ojos cuando se encontró con la mirada de Ginny, aún así no pudo evitar sonreír, había extrañado esos intercambios entre sus amigos.

-_Dime Carriett, ¿has descubierto ya donde se encuentra la entrada? _– escucharon a Malfoy susurrar.

_-Aún no, señor. El secreto de la ubicación está muy bien guardado. Pero creo que es posible que haya una pista _– la voz joven parecía un poco perdida y temblorosa.

_-Será mejor que sea así, el Señor Oscuro no está muy alegre con tus faltas de progreso._

_-Lo sé, pero es difícil con todos esos hombres de Dumbledore en el ministerio. Pero además tengo otra buena noticia, ¿Te acuerdas de mi compañero inefable del que te hablé?_

_-¿Él que crees que trabaja para el viejo?_

_-Si, eso. Bueno, hoy..._

Las palabras se perdieron cuando los hombre se alejaron caminando. Los seis esperaron algunos minutos antes de salir del lugar para no ser vistos.

-¿Quién es Carriett? – preguntó Harry a su padre.

-Es un inefable. Y al perecer un mortífago también.

-¿Un inefable? Eso no es bueno – susurró Ron arrugando la nariz.

-No, no lo es. Eso quiere decir que Voldemort está más cerca del vórtice de lo que nosotros creíamos. Creo que deberíamos decírselo a Albus – concluyó Sirius.

Hermione, por otro lado, estaba ausente de la conversación y observaba a Harry insistentemente.

-¿Qué es, Mia? – le preguntó algo molesto y utilizando el nombre que habían elegido para la muchacha.

-¿Ya no te duele la cicatriz?

El pelinegro, ya camuflado nuevamente, se pasó los dedos por la cicatriz en forma de rayo de manera ausente.

-No, ya no – dijo perplejo.

-¿Entonces no era una señal de alerta? – preguntó Sirius confundido.

-No siempre lo era – explicó Hermione – Es nuestro quinto año, le solía molestar y doler en varias ocasiones que eran provocadas por el estado de ánimo de Voldemort. Y en lo que tendría que ser el séptimo año también.

James recordó la conversación que había tenido con su hijo cuando le había contado todos los detalles de su vida. Le puso una mano en el hombro que el joven agradeció.

-Es mejor que nos apuremos en salir – dijo a cuando entraron al hall central del ministerio.

Llegando a la salida, se escuchó retumbar en todo el lugar un fuerte estallido. Los seis pararon en ese instante.

-Parece que proviene de donde venimos – dijo Ron miraron hacia el techo.

-Creo que Malfoy y Carriett están detrás de esto – respondió Sirius.

-Carriett había dicho que tenía buenas noticias – comentó Ginny.

-Vamos – dijeron Harry y James al mismo tiempo. Y los otros cuatro los siguieron casi al instante.

* * *

Dumbledore y McGonagall entraron rápidamente al despacho de la profesora, para encontrarse que el joven Potter se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos.

-¿Señor Potter? – preguntó la mujer acercándose al muchacho.

-Bastardo – susurró sin abrir los ojos.

-Jack – lo llamó Dumbledore - ¿Voldemort está atacando? – aún sin cambiar de posición negó con la cabeza - ¿Entonces que sucede?

-Está torturando de nuevo a la señora.

-¿Te refieres a Anna Koller?

-Si.

El anciano le sirvió un vaso con agua para tranquilizarlo.

-¿Jack, alguna vez has tenido uno de estos episodios mientras estabas despierto? – le preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta. El muchacho negó con la cabeza.

Lucas y McGonagall miraban en silencio el intercambio de palabras.

-Creo que por esta noche será mejor que tomes una poción de dormir sin sueño – le dijo el director.

-Pero...

-Se que quieres esperar hasta que tu padre y sus acompañantes vuelvan, pero es mejor que descanses. Has sufrido dos visiones seguidas en menos de una hora, y una de ellas ha sido mientras estás despierto. No quiero que te alteres aún más de lo que estás.

Había una cierta autoridad en la voz de Dumbledore, que Jack no pudo evitar asentir ante la indicación.

-Yo te despertaré cualquier cosa – dijo Lucas para tranquilizarlo. Y ambos profesores asintieron de acuerdo.

-Vayan a su sala común. Un elfo les llevará la poción.

Cuando regresaron a la torre Gryffindor, Lucy y Zara estaban esperándolos alrededor de la chimenea. Ambos jóvenes se sentaron con ellas. La muchacha mayor inmediatamente tomó la mano del joven a su lado. Jack le sonrió agradecido, y ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Lucas notó que Lucy a su lado temblaba, por lo que le rodeó un brazo para abrazarla por los hombros y tranquilizarla.

Unos minutos después un elfo doméstico apareció delante de ellos para entregarle a Jack la poción. Los dos muchachos se levantaron para dirigirse a sus dormitorios.

-Será mejor que lo tome una vez que me acueste.

-Jack... – susurró Zara tomándole un brazo. El muchacho se dio vuelta.

-Mañana hablamos ¿Si? – le susurró colocándole un mechón de cabello pelirrojo detrás de la oreja.

-Esta bien – lo miró con súplica. Y Jack supo que ya no podría ocultarle lo que le sucedía.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al sector donde se había producido el sonido, se encontraron con una pared derrumbada, pero ninguna señal de vida.

-Parece el efecto de un Bombarda – dijo James caminando entre los escombros.

Harry por su lado estaba preocupado porque nuevamente la cicatriz volvió a molestarlo mientras habían emprendido el camino hacia allí.

-¿Pero por qué? – preguntó Hermione mirando hacia a los alrededores. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un gemido.

Entre los escombros encontraron a un hombre de unos treinta años moviéndose lentamente.

-Es Carriett – dijo Sirius recociéndolo. Se acercó a observarlo – Está despierto.

-¿Cómo estás, Rob? – le preguntó James también agachándose como su amigo lo había hecho minutos atrás - ¿Qué haces tan temprano en el ministerio y debajo de un montón de escombros?

El hombre lo miró apenas entreabriendo los ojos, pero se notó la hostilidad en su mirada.

-Ahora, dime. ¿Dónde debemos llevarte a San Mungo o a Azkaban? – preguntó Sirius.

-Púdrete.

Harry, mientras tanto recorría el lugar en busca de algún indicio, cuando descubrió otro cuerpo debajo algo alejado del lugar. Le tomó el pulso y descubrió que todavía latía.

-Aquí hay otra persona y está inconsciente – habló en voz alta.

James Ginny y James se acercaron al mismo tiempo.

-Oh no, es Simmons – dijo su padre alarmado.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó Ginny arrodillándose junto al hombre para comprobar si tenía heridas grabes.

-Es un miembro de la Orden – le susurró bajo para que no escuchase el otro hombre – Es quien nos ha informado del portal. Es posible que por eso lo hayan atacado.

-Carriett y Malfoy. ¿Y este donde está? – dijo Harry mirando hacia todos lados.

-Enervate – James apuntó su varita para despertarlo.

Con un quejido bastante audible el hombre volvió en si.

-¿Potter? – preguntó en voz reseca.

-Si, Simmons, soy yo. ¿Qué sucedió?

-Malfoy y Carriett me atacaron. Sabía que hoy estaría trabajando a estas horas. Alguien les debe haber informado.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?

El hombre miró a los dos jóvenes que estaban sentados a su alrededor.

-No te preocupes, ellos también pertenecen a la Orden – le susurró adivinando su preocupación.

Simmons asintió.

-Estaba haciendo una investigación sobre el Portal. Creo que he encontrado nueva información – luego suspiró cerrando los ojos y negando la cabeza como pudo – Malfoy se llevó la información. Aunque no podrá descifrarlo sin los códigos, aún así no son buenas noticias que esté en posesión de Tú Sabes Quien. Si llegan encontrar la forma de descifrarlos... – no terminó la frase.

-Por eso estaban tan temprano aquí – dijo Harry mirando a su padre con la preocupación plasmada en su rostro.

-Será mejor que te llevemos a San Mungo, al igual que a Carriett, aunque después lo trasladaremos a Azkaban.

Llamaron refuerzos con sus patronus. Y cinco minutos después, llegaron Kingsley Shacklebolt y Alastor Moody quienes se hicieron cargo de los dos hombres, para que los otros pudieran partir rumbo a Hogwarts para informar al resto de la Orden del Fénix.

Una vez en que llegaron al colegio, se encaminaron hacia la dirección donde Dumbledore los estaba esperando con noticias al igual que ellos.

James y Harry se preocuparon enormemente ante el conocimiento de nuevas visiones por parte del Potter más joven.

-¿En qué momento tuvo esas visiones? – preguntó Hermione con una mirada calculadora.

-¿Qué es lo que piensa, señorita Granger?

La muchacha miró a su amigo antes de responder al director.

-¿Cuántas veces te molestó al cicatriz?

Harry la miró entendiendo el punto.

-Dos – susurró – Y en menos de una hora entre una y otra...

-Exactamente.

-¿O sea que piensas que la cicatriz de Harry y las visiones de Jack están conectadas? – preguntó James preocupado.

-Es solo una teoría.

El hombre se sentó en uno de los sillones suspirando.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? – preguntó Sirius sentándose al lado de su amigo.

-No lo se – dijo Hermione mirando al profesor que tenía una marcada concentración en su rostro.

-Creo que tendré que pensar un poco en toda esta situación con esta nueva evidencia obtenida – dijo como dando finalizado el tema. Y comenzando a hablar sobre lo sucedido en el ministerio – Simmons es quien nos mantiene informado sobre el portal y los cambios que se producen en él. Además de que es quien nos ha ayudado a pasar a través de él.

-Y Voldemort tenía conocimiento sobre eso, por eso lo han atacado y le han robado su investigación. ¿Me pregunto de que se trata? – dijo Sirius mirando a su director.

-Simmons ha encontrado nuevas puertas hacia el otro lado.

-¿Hacia nuestro mundo? – preguntó Hermione horrorizada.

-Así es.

-¿Y eso es lo que Voldemort se ha llevado? – Harry empalideció ante el pensamiento.

-Será mejor que mañana hagamos una reunión temprano en Grimmauld Place para debatir el tema – dijo Dumbledore con seriedad.

-Si, creo que es lo mejor, Albus. Esto es realmente preocupante – acordó James.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente los miembros de la Orden del Fénix estaban reunidos alrededor de la mesa de la cocina utilizada como debate. Hacía ya más de una hora que la nueva información sobre el robo a Simmons había sido compartida, y la preocupación entre el grupo había crecido enormemente. Aunque algunos estaban algo distraídos, llámense Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger al observar disimuladamente a sus alter egos y a los demás pelirrojos, en especial a un joven que estaba sentado junto a su gemelo.

-¿Cómo recuperaremos la información que se han llevado? – preguntó Lily.

-Tenemos que encontrar alguna estrategia para recuperarla – dijo Tonks a su lado – No quiero imaginarme lo que Voldemort pueda llegar a hacer si tiene vía libre para dominar otro mundo.

Los cuatro muchachos del universo paralelo se estremecieron ante ese pensamiento. Ellos ya habían desterrado a su propio Voldemort. Y a pesar de que estaban en ese lado peleando junto a toda esa gente, no era lo mismo pensar en que su mundo pudiera volver a pasar por todo el sufrimiento que habían soportado.

-Debemos impedir eso a toda costa – dijo Harry y los demás asintieron.

-Alex tiene razón – dijo Remus dándole una sonrisa, y Harry supo que el hombre ya sabía la verdad – No es justo que por nuestra culpa, su mundo caiga nuevamente en desgracia. Bastante ayuda nos están prestando.

Después de unos momentos más de debate, llegaron a la conclusión de que no encontrarían una solución inmediata al tema, y que lo máximo que podían hacer hasta el momento era vigilar el ministerio en espera de algún ataque al departamento de misterios.

La gente se fue despidiéndose lentamente. Remus se acercó a Harry y le señaló que lo siguiera hasta una habitación vacía. Cuando cerró la puerta la incomodidad se instaló entre ellos.

-Antes de que fueran en busca de tus amigos, James y Sirius me revelaron quien eres – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Harry le correspondió con la misma sonrisa, que relajó al hombre lobo enormemente. Se acercó titubeando hasta el muchacho y los últimos pasos los hizo rápidamente para abrazarlo fuertemente. El hombre más joven le correspondió el abrazo.

* * *

Lily detuvo a Molly antes de que saliera de la propiedad.

-Reúne a tu familia en tu casa – le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada malo. Todo lo contrario. En unos minutos, Alex y Sam irán para allí, yo los acompañaré. Hay algo que la muchacha quiere decirte.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ya lo sabrás. Y créeme que serás muy feliz como lo soy yo ahora – dijo besándole la mejilla a una desconcertada señora Weasley.

Cuando volvió a la cocina se sentó junto a Ginny.

-Solo tenemos que esperar que Alex termine de hablar con Remus y luego los acompañaré a la madriguera.

* * *

**Se que ha sido corto, pero es lo que he podido hacer. Además todo lo que viene el próximo capítulo es bastante y no quería cortarlo en lo mejor. **

**Para el proximo capi: La conversación de Harry y Remus. Y los Weasley se enteran de la verad!  
**


	13. Weasley

**Disclamimer: Sigo sin ser dueña de Harry Potter y su mundo maravilloso, aunque no me importaría que Sirius me perteneciera (y también contemos a James).**

**Hola a todos! Tanto tiempo! Y todo por mi culpa! Gracias a todos los que, a pesar de haber pasado dos años y un mes desde mi última publicación, siguieron dejandome reviews y PM alentándome a seguir. Ustedes hicieron el milagro con sus palabras. Los quiero!**

**Tuve un bloqueo muy grande durante mucho tiempo, se donde quiero que la historia vaya y como termine, pero se me complicaba el camino hasta allí. La primer parte del capítulo (un 20 porciento más o menos) me costó dos años escribirla, y de repente el resto salió hoy en una tarde. La musa volvió así de golpe, cuando tuve a todos los Weasley reunidos (no digo más, tendrán que leer el capi para saber). **

**Los dejo con el capítulo, es un poco más corto de que los otros (3000 palabras en vez de 5000 como es mi costumbre), pero me pareció que para retomar esta aventura tenía un tamaño adecuado. Disfruten! Nos leemos abajo después del capítulo.**

* * *

CAPITULO 13: WEASLEY

* * *

Remus miró al joven apoyado en la chimenea que reflejaba su mismo nerviosismo. Lo observó detenidamente. Para su propio beneficio, Harry había removido todo el glamour que lo estaba cubriendo. Sin el cabello castaño y los ojos azules claros parecía otra persona. Una persona idéntica a su mejor amigo, pero con los ojos de su esposa.

—Tu parecido con Cornamenta es increíble —Remus intentó romper el hielo con lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

—Eso me han dicho —respondió sonriendo—, a excepción de mis ojos.

—Los de Lily.

El hombre lobo se acercó hacia el pequeño bar que se encontraba en una esquina y sirvió dos vasos de whisky de fuego.

—¿No hemos conocido en tu mundo? —le preguntó mientras se apoyaba también en la chimenea.

Ambos hombres quedaron lado a lado.

—Sí. En mi tercer año en Hogwarts. Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—Parece que no puedo escapar de ese trabajo —dijo riéndose—. Al parecer Albus no me deja tranquilo en ningún lado.

Harry rió también.

—¿Teddy?

—También existe en mi mundo.

Remus sonrió. Su hijo lo llenaba de alegría y esperanzas. Luego frunció levemente el ceño para transformar su rostro en tristeza.

—En tu mundo es huérfano. Canuto y Cornamenta me han dicho que ninguno de nosotros ha sobrevivido la guerra contra Voldemort.

Harry respiró hondo y cerró los ojos pensando en las palabras que pudiera decirle.

—En mi mundo, la guerra dejó a más de una familia desarmada. Pero creó otras nuevas, ensambladas. Teddy es mi ahijado y parte de mi familia. Es un hijo para mí.

—Gracias —susurró Lunático.

—No tienes nada que agradecer. Intento ser para él lo que Sirius y tú han sido para mí.

El hombre le tomó el hombro apretándolo y Harry sintió que otro peso se desprendía de él. La siguiente media hora pasó entre risas y algunas tristezas.

* * *

Ginny miraba con impaciencia la puerta de la biblioteca donde Harry había entrada hacía ya media hora. Lily la miraba divertida, pero comprendiéndola.

—Esto es diferente para mí de lo que fue para Harry.

—Sí, me di cuenta. Tú tienes a tu mamá y a tu familia.

—Pero los extraño. Y tenerlos aquí aunque sea de forma distinta será de mucha ayuda, en especial con todo lo que está sucediendo —susurró la muchacha.

—Siempre es bueno tener el apoyo de tus seres queridos —dijo Lily comprensiva.

—Además, quiero poder abrazar a Fred.

La mujer mayor iba a responder cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió. Harry y Remus salieron con expresiones complacidas en sus rostros.

—¿Lista? —preguntó Harry abrazándola por los hombros.

—Si —dijo la muchacha con voz trémula—. Deberíamos decirles a Leo y Mina —refiriéndose a Hermione y Ron de su mundo.

—Estoy seguro que Leo querrá ir también —dijo Lily mirándolo a ambos.

* * *

Ana sintió como la parte izquierda de su cuerpo impactaba contra la pared del calabozo y reprimió un gemido de dolor. No le daría a su carcelero la satisfacción de regodearse en su desgracia. Observó al hombre que la miraba con una sonrisa superior y con fuerzas evitó rodar los ojos. Lucius Malfoy siempre sería un idiota. Pero un idiota que la ayudaría liberarse, aunque él no lo supiera.

Aparte de idiota, el patriarca de los Malfoy era un hombre muy predecible. Hacía ya unas semanas que había generado una rutina en cuanto a ella. Todos los días era igual, primero mandaba a alguno de sus secuaces, a veces a su propio hijo, a llevarla delante del Señor Oscuro para su dosis diaria de tortura y preguntas sobre el escondite del horrocrux. Luego él mismo la traía a su calabozo, depositándola en él sin preocuparle demasiado en ser gentil, no que ella esperara algo diferente. Después tenía que escucharlo regodearse en lo buena que era su vida y en lo mala que era la de ella. Para terminar llamando al elfo para que le de lo que ellos consideraban sustento. A veces, como esperara que sucediera hoy, se quedaba a observarla como devoraba el pedazo de pan viejo y duro que le daban de alimento.

El sonido que el elfo hacía al aparecer en la habitación la despertó de su ensoñación, y se puso en alerta. Los siguientes minutos serían importantes. La libertad del elfo y, en consecuencia, la suya estaban en juego.

* * *

Molly pasó su mano por el delantal que tenía puesta por cuarta vez en cinco minutos. Estaba nerviosa e intrigada por la forma en que Lily le había pedido que reúna a su familia. Escuchó el ruido de la chimenea al encenderse indicando el arribo de algún miembro de su familia.

Al acercarse a sala de estar vio a su hijo mayor entrar junto con su esposa.

—¿Y Victoire? —preguntó mientras besaba a ambos.

A lo lejos se escuchó el sonido de aparición, seguido por un segundo ruido. Por la ventana vio a su esposo aparecer primero, seguido por Charlie dejando el traslador en el suelo.

—Gabrielle la está cuidando.

—¿Cuál es la urgencia, mamá? —preguntó Bill dirigiéndose a la cocina y tomando asiento en una de las sillas.

—No lo se exactamente, Lily me pidió que los reuniera a todos porque tenía noticias muy importantes —dijo sacando una jarra de jugo de calabaza y varios vasos.

Arthur y Charlie entraron a la cocina haciendo la misma pregunta que Bill había hecho momentos antes, al mismo tiempo que la chimenea volvía a encenderse dando paso a Ron y Hermione que saludaron a todos y tomaron asiento junto al resto de la familia.

Minutos después el resto de los Weasley con sus esposas fueron llegando, haciendo que la cocina de la madriguera estuviera más llena que de costumbre. Molly miró a sus hijos varones con sus esposas y suspiró con un dejo de tristeza. Que no daría por tener al noveno integrante de su familia, quizás junto a un esposo o prometido sentados en la mesa. Negó con la cabeza y trató de no pensar en una alternativa a su actual presente.

Sirvió unos pastelillos que sus hijos devoraron en solo segundos, teniendo que volver a colocar algunos más en la mesa.

El ruido de aparición la apartó de los pensamientos y vio cinco personas asomarse a lo lejos. Frunció el ceño, perpleja. Lily venía con Alex y Sam y los dos nuevos chicos del mundo paralelo. ¿Qué tendría que decirle Lily que requería la presencia de los cuatro jóvenes?

Los recibió abriendo la puerta y vio la sonrisa que Lily portaba, igual que la que había tenido durante toda la reunión a la que habían acudido esa mañana. La mujer parecía muy alegre, tanto como hacía años no la veía. Algo en su interior se contrajo y no supo si era nervios o algo más.

—Veo que toda tu familia ya está aquí —dijo Lily entrando en la casa.

Ginny apretó con fuerza la mano de Harry, quien correspondió el gesto y le regaló una sonrisa comprensiva.

—¿Por qué no toman asiento? —los invitó Molly mostrando unas sillas que habían quedado vacías cerca de una de las puntas de la mesa.

Ginny y Ron se miraron nerviosos.

—Bueno, les parecerá extraño que haya pedido que se reúnan, pero hay algo muy importante que deben saber —comenzó Lily rompiendo el hielo y luego miró a Ginny como si preguntando si continuaba hablando o si quería tomar ella la conversación. Al ver el rostro aprensivo de la joven decidió continuar con su introducción—. Lo que debo decirles es algo muy importante y tiene que ver con estos muchachos que están aquí conmigo, en especial con Sam.

Vio varios rostros de confusión. Se levantó y caminó hasta Molly tomándole la mano.

—Hace unos días me enteré de algo maravilloso —le dijo sonriendo y con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

Molly la miró extrañada y su interior volvió a encogerse. Vio a Lily extender una mano hacia Alex, quien la tomó con una suave sonrisa y se acercó a la mujer abrazándola por los hombros.

El gesto llamó la atención de todos los Weasley que se miraron entre ellos.

—¿Qué sucede, Lily? —preguntó Arthur rompiendo el silencio que se había formado al ver que su esposa se encontraba incapacitada de hacérselo por el momento.

—Todo comenzó con Sirius y su gran curiosidad, o su gran tendencia a entrometerse, mejor dicho —dijo la mujer riéndose.

Varios se rieron con ella, sabiendo la veracidad de la sentencia.

—Él escuchó una conversación entre Albus y Alex y descubrió quien es él —sonrió al joven y Molly sintió aún más apretarse su estómago, no quería pensar en por qué Lily podría sonreírle de esa forma—. Luego James se enteró de una forma parecida, también escuchando una conversación.

—Debe ser un requisito para ser merodeador —dijo Alex riéndose.

Sam, a su lado, rodó los ojos.

—Como si tú fueras diferente —comento la muchacha que reconocían como Mina.

Lily continuó hablando.

—Cuando James descubrió quien era Alex vino rápidamente a decírmelo. Y debo confesar que fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida —los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas y ésta vez una recorrió su mejilla derecha. Alex se la secó con delicadeza—. Nunca pensé que volvería a sentirme completa.

Molly se llevó una mano a la boca para ocultar el sonido de un sollozo. No necesitó que Lily dijese nada más para comprender quien era el muchacho que la estaba abrazando en esos momentos. Solo una madre, como ella o Lily, que habían perdido un hijo podrían saber que era lo único que las volvería a hacerlas completas. Y eso era algo que ni la magia podía remediar. O eso creía hasta que se enteraron de la existencia de mundos paralelos.

—Oh Lily, me alegró tanto por ti —dijo con algunas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos—. Es algo que debe hacerte inmensamente feliz. A ti y a James.

Arthur miraba a su esposa y a la otra pelirroja, sabiendo que había algo más en toda esa conversación. Sus ojos se posaron en la muchacha al lado de Alex y sintió como si su corazón diese un vuelco cuando la vio sonreírle. _¿Podría ser?_ No quería ilusionarse, pero no podía evitarlo, ya que si la razón de la visita no era esa, ¿para que otra cosa Lily hubiera pedido que Molly reuniera a toda la familia?

Los demás se miraron entre ellos, tratando de entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

—No es por querer interrumpir, pero ¿podrían decirnos que está ocurriendo? —preguntó George, recibiendo un manotazo en su brazo por parte de su esposa.

—¿Qué he dicho, Angie? —exclamó. Su mujer solo rodó los ojos.

—Creo que una demostración es lo mejor para continuar explicando —interrumpió Alex sacando su varita.

Segundos después, los hechizos que ocultaban su identidad desparecían ante la atenta mirada de los demás.

—¡Eres igual a James! —exclamó Ron.

—Con los ojos de su madre —le contestó Leo con una sonrisa de costado a su alter ego.

Ambas Hermiones le pegaron a sus respectivos intereses románticos.

—¡Ay!

Harry sonrió al ver a los cuatro. Se vendrían unos meses muy confusos, pero interesantes, sin lugar a duda.

Los hermanos Weasley miraron extrañados a las dos parejas.

Lily se volvió hacia Molly que la miraba con brillo en los ojos.

—La llegada de ellos no solo nos hace inmensamente felices a nosotros —dijo refiriéndose a su propia familia.

Molly se mordió los labios temblando.

—Ven, Sam.

Harry se separó de su madre para darle lugar su prometida. Lily la tomó por los hombros y la acercó a la mujer que tenía enfrente. Al ver esto, Arthur se levantó rápidamente y se colocó al lado de su esposo.

—¿Lily? —preguntó el hombro buscando una respuesta en la mirada de la mujer. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Oh bendito Merlín! —exclamó el hombre abrazando a la muchacha ante la atónita mirada de su hijos y nueras.

Molly rompió en llanto.

Ron miró a su madre llorando con fuerza, a su padre abrazando a Sam y a ésta correspondiéndole el abrazo. Luego a Lily acercarse a abrazar a su recién encontrado hijo y a las otras dos personas detrás de ellos que miraban la escena con una sonrisa. Luego miró a sus hermanos y vio que ninguno de ellos comprendía lo que sucedía. Y para él era algo tan fácil de deducir al ver como su madre se unía al abrazo de su padre y Sam.

Le sonrió a su esposa y se levantó llamando la atención de sus hermanos y cuñadas. Negó con la cabeza. Y le decían que era él que no tenía idea de lo que normalmente sucedía.

—¿Ron? —escuchó a Percy hablarle. Vio la pregunta en la mirada de su hermano.

—Ginny —dijo él como respuesta y se acercó hacia sus padres.

Hubo exclamaciones y ruido de sillas caerse bruscamente al suelo.

Molly abrazó con fuerza a su hija por primera vez en once años, mientras Arthur se corría para darle más espacio para estrecharla aún más. El hombro sacó la varita de su bolsillo, pero al ver como temblaba en sus manos no se atrevió a realizar ningún hechizo que cancelara el camuflaje que llevaba su hija. Alex, Harry se recordó, se acercó y lo hizo por él.

El cabello de la muchacha se convirtió en el rojo fuego que caracterizaba a su familia y sobre los hombros de su esposa vio los ojos marrones cálidos que recordaba perfectamente en una niña que le pedía que le contara cuentos por las noches antes de dormirse. Contó las pecas que adornaban la nariz respingona y correspondió la hermosa sonrisa que su hija le brindaba.

Molly se apartó lentamente par dar lugar a que sus hijos abrazasen a su hermana. Ron llegó primero, seguido por el resto de los muchachos.

—Tengo abrazos para todos —dijo la muchacha entre risas y llantos y buscando con la mirada al hermano que más quería abrazar.

Bill la alzó y le dio unas vueltas alrededor como solía hacer cuando ella era una niña. La voz del mayor retumbó en la cocina.

—Estás hermosa, hermanita —no terminó de decirla frase cuando Charlie la quitó de su brazos para repetir la secuencia.

Ambos rieron a carcajadas.

—Ey déjenme acercarme —gritó Percy sin su acostumbrada compostura, con sus lentes torcidos y su cabello revuelto por el esfuerzo de abrirse camino entre sus hermanos.

Ginny le sonrió y le estiró los brazos.

—Es mi turno, Perce —lo empujó George abrazando a su hermanita—. Gin Gin es toda mía, yo era su preferido.

—Estás confundido, oh guapo gemelo mío, yo soy su preferido.

—¡Fred! —gritó la muchacha rompiendo a llorar—. ¡Oh Fred! ¡Fred!

El joven la abrazó tan fuerte como ella pero con una mirada azorada en su rostro.

Ginny miró hacia donde su hermano, camuflado como Leo, la mirada con una mirada llena de dolor y felicidad a la vez.

—¡Ron! —le gritó y le extendió un brazo.

Los demás los miraron con la boca abierta, mientras el joven se unía al abrazo.

—¡Oh Fred! ¡Te extraño tanto! —sollozó la muchacha.

George gritó cuando la comprensión llegó a su mente. Miró a su gemelo con el corazón palpitando y luego a su madre, quien ahora lloraba por razones diferentes a las iniciales en los brazos de su padre.

Cuando pudo calmarse un poco, Ginny se apartó un poco de Fred y le sonrió con disculpas.

—O sea que los dos sabemos lo que es perder un hermano —le susurró él con gesto contrito y sin su gesto burlón característico.

Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Y así que tú eres Ron —le dijo sonriendo al hombre que estaba abrazándolo—. ¿Es qué acaso uno no es suficiente?

El Ron camuflado se largó a reír y la tensión y la melancolía que se había instalado en la madriguera se disfumó como niebla al sol.

Molly se acercó abrazando a Ginny por los hombros y con su otra mano acarició el rostro del llamado Leo.

—Será como tener otro par de gemelos —le dijo al muchacho.

—Merlín nos ayude, ¡dos pares de gemelos! —se oyó gritar a Charlie y la cocina volvió a llenarse de risas.

* * *

El ruido de aparición resonó en el ambiente del despacho del director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Albus Dumbledore se giró bruscamente con varita en mano y un rostro que pocos habían observado y que, quienes lo habían hecho, temían.

Sus palabras se atragantaron en su garganta cuando vio la escena enfrente de él. Una mujer que conocía muy bien, y que estaba llena de heridas y con sus ropas hechas girones, se abrazaba a un elfo doméstico que miraba a su alrededor con asombro y felicidad.

—Dobby es libre —dijo el elfo rompiendo en una gran sonrisa.

* * *

_Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que después de dos años de espera haya sido de su agrado y sus espectativas sobre este capítulo no hayan sido defraudadas._

_Desde ahora voy a intentar actualizar este fic una vez al mes, quizás con el tiempo pueda hacerlo con más frecuencia, pero no quiero comprometerme en menos que este lapso de tiempo hasta que vuelva a sentirme conectada completamente con este fic. Claro los capítulos siguientes serán más largos que éste, como ya expliqué el tamaño me pareció justo para el contenido de este capítulo, tenía más ideas que podía haber puesto, pero preferí focalizarme en la parte sentimental y no la misteriosa y de aventura de esta historia. Solo escribí la parte de Anna y Dobby para dar lugar a los acontecimientos del siguente capítulo._

_Espero sus respuetas y pensamientos, y otra vez gracias por haberme acompañado todo este tiempo a pesar de mi ausencia. _

_Los quiero! Besos!_


End file.
